Between Brothers  An Uchiha Story
by YamiHigushi
Summary: The Uchiha clan was wiped out years ago; that was certain.  Now, who is left?  A heartles akatsuki member, and a confused and heartbroken boy. Things all change when a new character is brought into the picture.  Will they ever learn to love once again?
1. Season 1 Chapter 1: Alone

_**Uchiha oneshot 1A (alone)**_

It was a beautiful night in the leaf village. I was sitting on my bed, right in front of my window. The silky translucent white curtains flowed in the delicate breeze of the crisp, late spring night.  
The moon shone down in an irregular oval shape, and it wasn't quite full. I breathed in a breath of the fresh air. It had been a busy day.

I'd just went on my very first A ranked mission today. It was hard, but I had gotten through it. It wasn't that bad, considering that I was a pretty good shinobi.  
With my ninjutsu, I could take anyone out easily. Elements came easily to me, and I could master jutsus quickly. Though only a chunin, I was pretty good for my rank.

After my flashback and thoughts ended, I looked back out into the sky and sighed. How I longed for excitement in my life! To see other sights, go new places, do new things that I'd been scared to do before.

I longed for it to happen, but I knew that it probably never would. Those other lands were so far away, taking days to get to. Though I could use wind jutsus to soar through the air, I'd never thought about actually leaving this village.

I had too many friends here. My closest ones were Sasuke and Neji though, they were so calm, laid back and not easily excited. I was like that too sometimes... But I was mostly normal.  
I looked at my sketchbook, sitting on the table beside my bed. There was the recent IQ test I'd taken on top of it.

185. Yes, I was smart. But, everything I had was smarts, and art talents, I didn't get lucky in the looks or athletic department. In other words: my taijutsu sucks.  
As for my looks, my face was plain, my eyes were plain neutral grey-blue, and my hair was just chocolate brown. Nothing special here. I wasn't extraordinarily tall, nor short. But, I was a little taller than some of my friends, by an inch or two.

I walked over to the mirror on my wall, the one that was long and showed my whole body. I looked, turned to the side, puffed out my chest, sucked in my stomach, and then slumped over.  
What was the use? Its not like I'm going to get any bigger in the chest and any smaller in the hips overnight...

I looked in the mirror again, and put my hands on my hips. I measured them with my hands apart, looked at how far my hands were then frowned.  
I looked back to the mirror, looking at my stomach. 'I could find a million things...' I sighed, then looked at my face.

I saw two red eyes flash behind me, from the house roof right beside my window. There was a shadow of a person crouched right outside.  
Panicked, I turned around as quick as possible, and saw nobody there. "Wh-who is it?" I asked, my voice shaking.  
No answer. My footsteps echoed as I stepped to the window, and looked outside it. Nobody was there.

I sighed. _'Maybe... Anbu Black Ops?'_  
I walked back to my bed, lay down, and looked out my window.

"What if... I could go somewhere else?" I whispered. "Get away from here... See the world past these walls... Find the one love for me... I have no limitations. My parents don't live with me... I wish... I wish!"

I said, closing my eyes and pulling the covers over myself.

Four figures stood on my roof, about to move in.

"Well, your wish is our command." One smirked.


	2. Season 1 Chapter 2: Kidnapped

_**Uchiha oneshot 1B (kidnapped)**_

They jumped down through your window, one by one.  
"You want far away lands, we'll give you them." Deidara laughed.

Sasori punched his head, emotionlessly.  
"Idiot. Want to wake her up?" He said.  
"Stop fighting." Kisame hissed.

"Okay. Deidara, get her clothes, put them in this bag." Itachi said, tossing a black bag that would fit about 5 outfits. "Kisame, help him. You know somewhat about the female gender. Sasori, help me get her on my back." Itachi ordered.

They all nodded. Deidara and Kisame walked over to your dresser. Kisame went through the left side, and Deidara looked through the right.  
Kisame started looking through shirts, shorts and dresses. He picked out things that you'd probably be happy with for a while. They could always get you new things later right?

Sasori used chakra strings to pick you up without disturbing you and your head and shoulders dropped as he picked you up.  
"What is she wearing." Itachi muttered to Sasori.  
"Not very much, a shirt and shorts." He replied.

"Okay, hold her in place for a second." Itachi ordered, taking off his black cloak and putting it on your back.  
"Put her on." He said, and Sasori lifted you gently onto his back.  
Deidara opened the first drawer on the right.

"So, unn, what do I pick for her?" He asked Kisame. "She needs underwear, shirts, pyjamas," he said, going through drawers, throwing random articles of clothing backwards, and making them land in the bag. "Unnn, ill go to the bathroom and see what she needs from there..." Deidara said.

He walked into the bathroom and looked through the drawers. He picked out a hairbrush, soap, shampoo, perfume, toothbrush, then he saw a box in the back of the drawer. 'What do we have here?' He thought.  
He left the bathroom.

"Kisame! Itachi! Sasori! What's this?" He said, coming out of the bathroom and holding up the box of tampons.  
They all dropped their heads and sweat dropped.  
"Man, didn't you EVER get the talk?" Kisame asked.

"What talk?" Deidara asked.  
"Nevermind, is she on?" Itachi asked Sasori.  
"Yes, she's fine." He said.

"Kisame, you got the bag?" He asked. "Yeah." He replied.  
Deidara walked to your night table. He picked up the IQ test.  
"Whoa, unnn..." He said.

"What is it?" Kisame asked.  
"We don't have time for this. Pein is going to be angry." Sasori said.  
"No, check it out, this girl's got an IQ of 185." Kisame said, in awe.

"And she is an artist too, I see... Unn... I could learn to like her..." Deidara smirked.  
"Let's go." Itachi said.

Deidara grabbed your sketchbook, put the IQ test inside and put it in the bag with your clothes. Kisame put the bag on his back and they all sprung over the rooftops, stealing into the night.


	3. Season 1 Chapter 3: Trapped

_**Uchiha oneshot 1C (trapped)**_

My eyes flickered open halfway. I was asleep on someone's back. My head was turned to the right, and I saw a figure jumping over treetops parallel from me.  
I opened my eyes fully, and he came into focus. He had blonde hair, and it was in a ponytail. Hair covered the left side of his face, and he turned to me, then waved, with a sly smirk on his face.

There was a mouth on his hand, with sharp teeth, and a gaping tongue. My eyes widened in fear and I jerked my head the other way.  
There was a man with blue skin, and his eyes were beady. I looked ahead, and saw that we were jumping over a forest. Whoever I was ontop of, was holding me in a piggyback style, and I was wearing a cloak, to keep me warm.

It smelled so good, like a man. A real man. It was about now that I realized that I sounded like a total idiot. I snapped out of the scent, and now noticed that both of the creepy guys were staring at me. I panicked, and wondered where I was.

_'How could I get out of here?'_ I thought.  
Then it struck me.

I tried squirm loose of the man who was holding me on his back. I set my hands on his back and pushed as hard as I could. It wouldn't work.

"So, you're awake, Yami." I heard a deep, seductive voice say. It was the man holding me.  
"Its not going to work, little girl." The blonde one laughed.  
"Itachi is too strong for you..." The blue one said.

"Itachi..." I whispered.  
_'Where have I heard that name before?'_ I thought. Then, I suddenly pictured sasuke sitting beside me on the hill.

"I'm all alone," he said. "My brother Itachi killed my family when I was only a little kid..."

"You... You're the one Sasuke..." I whispered, then squirmed even harder.

"For someone with such a high IQ, I wouldn't expect you to be so dim witted." The blonde boy said.  
"Let- me..." I said, wriggling to get out.

_'Fine, let's do it the hard way then.'_ I thought.  
I looked around for the perfect spot. I looked past his long, flowing black hair, and saw his neck.

_'Perfect.'_ I thought I gently moved the hair on his neck out of the way. I opened my mouth, about to bite his neck. Hard. Then I could fall, land on a treetop, and make my escape. Perfect.  
I moved in, about to hit it, but then a hand came up and covered my mouth. I mumbled and tried to get it off, and he was holding me by one hand now.

While trying to get his hand off, I lost my balance, and he lost his grip on me.  
I screamed and it echoed as I saw the trees getting closer and closer. "Sasori!" Itachi shouted, and I felt something catch me.  
My eyes were shut tightly, but I opened one eye, slightly. There was a boy holding me now, with me in his arms.

I looked up at him, and saw that his hair was red, and his eyes were a beautiful maroon colour.  
He looked the most normal out of the group. He didn't look older than seventeen.  
"Th-thank you." You whispered, and he didn't show any emotion.

"How far until camp?" Deidara asked.  
"About two minutes." Itachi answered.


	4. Season 1 Chapter 4: Cruel

_**Uchiha oneshot 1D (cruel)**_

It was exactly two minutes before Itachi descended into the trees. The four of them landed, and i was still in Sasori's arms.  
"I wouldn't advise trying anything like that again." Sasori said, looking down at me.  
"Yeah, 'cause we might not catch you next time, unnn." The blonde winked.

Sasori set me down, and I looked away from the four of them. I took off the black cloak and shoved it in Itachi's chest.  
"There should be a cave here, somewhere." Kisame said. "There it is," he said, pointing to my right. He led the way, and Sasori and Itachi followed. I stayed behind, and kept silent.  
The blonde came up beside me and put his arm around me. I ignored him.

"You're pretty, unn... Want to be mine?" He asked.  
"No." I said, walking faster and leaving him behind.  
"Hey, why not, un?" He asked.

"Because I don't even know where I am, who you people are, how I slept through all that, why you kidnapped me, and what you're going to do to me." I said, hiding the fear in my voice.  
We turned, and walked into the cave. It was starting to rain, and Itachi started a fire with a jutsu.

"You're in the middle of a forest, we immobilized you, we want you to join the Akatsuki, and were going to force you if you don't." Sasori said.  
I looked down.  
"Do I have a choice?" I asked.

"No." Itachi said.  
"And what is this Akatsuki like?" I asked.

"Basically, do whatever you want, but don't get caught.". Itachi said, leaning on a wall.  
"Why do you want me; a puny chunin; to join you big, strong men?" I asked curiously.  
"We have another female, its just that we heard you and you saying you wanted to see other things..." Kisame said.  
"And you're not a horrible fighter." Sasori added.

"So, how does this organization work?" I asked.  
"You get assigned a partner, and you just basically go around, go on missions, its like being a normal shinobi..." Itachi explained.  
"Who's my partner?" I asked.

"You'll be in a group with two others, un." Deidara said.  
"And what if I say no." I taunted.

"Oh I think you'll say yes." Itachi said, threatening, yet seductively.  
"What will you do to me?" I said, acting strong.

"Torture you until you squeeze out that one three letter word," Itachi said, walking past me.  
While he went past my ear he whispered,

"_Y-e-s._" His breath tickled my neck as he went by, and I shivered with a weird feeling.

"And... Where do I sleep tonight?" I asked him. He turned his head to me, but not his back.

"Wherever... We don't mind comfort, but we thought you might, so we brought a mat and a pillow."


	5. Season 1 Chapter 5: Exhausted

_**Uchiha oneshot 1E (exhausted)**_

It was about two 'o clock before I finally started dozing off. I had resisted going to bed because I was scared of what Deidara would do while I was asleep. I sat in the dark corner while they were at the fire.

Soon though, I'd fallen asleep in the corner.  
"Well, well, looks like she finally dozed off, un." Deidara laughed.

Itachi got up from the rock he was sitting on and walked over to me. My eyes opened a little bit. "I-Ita-" I mumbled, just leaving a dream, but then shut my eyes again. He went into my bag and took out the mat and pillow. He set them out right near the fire.

He then came back and lifted me gently, then set me down on the mat. He took off his cloak and rested it on top of me. I saw the fire flickering before I closed my eyes for the final time.

...

I opened my eyes and Deidara was sitting on a rock, right in front of me, staring. It took me a moment to realize what he was doing.  
"Where's everyone?" I asked, half asleep. "And why are you watching me?" I added, annoyed.

"Itachi and Kisame aren't around... Its just Sasori and I here for now, unn." I noticed the black cloak on me. "Is this Sasori's?" I asked.  
"No, un. Its Itachi's. Don't you remember last night, unn?" He asked.

"What about it?" I asked.  
Sasori walked in the cave.  
"You talked and moaned in your sleep very clearly..." He said.

Deidara laughed at this.  
"Wh-what? What'd I say?" I panicked.

"Oh, I think its best if you don't know." Sasori said, without emotion.  
I scrunched up in a ball and put the cloak over top of myself.  
"Why must I sleep talk?" I groaned.

"You should have seen Itachi's face un!" Deidara laughed.  
"Leave me alone!" I shouted, angrily.

"Lighten up, un!" Deidara laughed. "It seems like you actually _DO_ want to come with us, don't you." Sasori said.  
"Go away!" I yelled.

Itachi and Kisame walked into the cave again, and saw me arguing with Sasori and Deidara.  
"What's all the racket?" Kisame asked.

"They're harrassing me!" I sprung out of the covers, looking at Kisame, and pointing at Deidara and Sasori.  
Then I noticed Itachi watching me, and I gave him a dirty look.

"What are you looking at?" I asked, acting like I was angry.  
"We reminded her of last night, un." Deidara laughed.

"Deidara, stop. She's clearly embarrassed about it, and you're not helping at all." Kisame said.  
"Its about time we get going." Sasori said, taking the mat, rolling it up, and grabbing the pillow.

It took me a second to realize that I was holding Itachi's cloak around myself, but then I realized, and I gave it back to him, not making eye contact.  
Then, I looked down at myself and noticed that I was wearing my pyjamas.

"One second, can I atleast get dressed?" I asked.  
Kisame turned around, and I grabbed the bag from his back.

"Thanks!" I shouted behind, running into the darkness of the cave.


	6. Season 1 Chapter 6: Begun

Uchiha oneshot 1F (begun)  
It was dark enough now. I'd counted 100 steps into the cave, and I was sure I wasn't visible now.  
I opened my bag, looked inside, and looked through the clothes.  
"Good, they're all normal, easy to move around in..." I said, picking out my favourite green dress, fishnet leggings for underneath, and my shoes.  
I looked through for my hairbrush, and found it. I saw a box, and wondered what it was. Then I realized. Great. One of them had touched those.  
I looked both ways to make sure I was out of sight, then took off my clothes really fast. I struggled to put on my bra, underwear, and leggings as quick as possible. I threw on the dress, and put my headband on top of my head, then tied it underneath my hair like I usually did.  
I brushed my hair and teeth, then put my shoes on and ran back in the way that I'd came from.  
My shoes made a "tak tak" sound as you ran towards them. "Hi, sorry, I tried to get dressed as fast as possible but..." I said.  
They all just stared at me.  
"What?" I asked. "...Nothing. Let's go." Itachi said.  
We flew into the air, and jumped above the treetops.  
"Just follow our lead, Yami." Kisame shouted.

It had been about three hours of jumping, and I was beginning to feel tired and warm. I wiped the sweat from my forehead.  
'It'd be nice to know how long we'd be moving for...' I thought.  
"K-kisame?" You said.  
He looked back at you.  
"How much longer? I can't feel my legs!" I said in the least complaining way possible.  
"We're about halfway by now." He said.  
I sighed. Did they really travel twelve hours to come get me?  
I started to slow down, and I was behind. Deidara looked back, and saw me stop on a tree.  
"You okay, un?" He asked.  
I was surprised he was even asking.  
"No, I'm alright, just a bit tired, that's all." I replied, putting out a friendly hand, to reject his help. But before I knew it, I was on his back.  
"D-deidara...!" I gasped as he lifted me.  
"Its alright, un. I'm always here for a damsel in distress!" He laughed, jumping ahead to catch up with the others.

No one seemed to notice that I'd fell behind, except Deidara. I relaxed on his back, and put my arms around his neck. I didn't want to fall off like what happened with Itachi.  
Deidara started conversation with me.  
"Yami-chan, you like art, unn?" He asked me.  
"Yes, I love it. It takes me away from the real world... Into one that I can call my own." I said.  
"So, you drew those beautiful pictures, un?" He asked.  
"I drew them, but they're not that great..." I said, modestly.  
"They were amazing, un! I love them!" He said, happily.  
"You see, Sasori my man likes to say that arm lasts forever, unn... But I think it only lasts a little, and when its gone, unn... it goes out with a bang!" He said.  
And as soon as he said 'bang' there was a huge firework that blasted into the sky and exploded in front of the five of you.  
"Deidara..." Sasori rolled his eyes.  
"Haha! That was great, un! Perfect timing!" He laughed.  
I giggled on his back. His laughing made his shoulders vibrate and it tickled.  
"Stop laughing, it tickles!" I giggled.  
This made him laugh even harder, which made me laugh too.  
"You know, you're not anything like I thought you were." I smiled.  
"Neither are you, un." He said, grinning really big. "Say," you mused, "what are those mouths on your hands for?" You asked.  
"Un, for anything I want," he joked, putting one near your face.  
"Aah!" You laughed. "Stop it!"

The time passed like this, with me and Deidara joking around and laughing, until another two and a half hours had passed.  
"We're almost there, Yami." Kisame shouted from the front.  
"Deidara...?" "Umn?" "Where are we going?"  
"To the akatsuki lair, un."  
I thought about what it'd look like.  
"Do I get my own room?" I asked.  
"I think so..." He mused. "If not, you could stay in my room, un." "You pervert!" I smiled.

There was a huge rocky ridge up ahead, and I asked,  
"Is that it?"  
"Yes, there it is." Sasori said.  
We jumped closer. There was a small opening in the middle of the cliff. it became larger and larger until it was about seven feet tall. We landed on a small area in front of the opening. "Yami, were going to see the leader first, so he knows we're back, and we've succeeded to retrieve you." Kisame explained.  
"Stay quiet until we get there." Itachi said.  
I nodded in agreement.  
He walked in first, followed by Kisame and Sasori. Deidara asked me to go in front of him.  
It was a dark tunnel, but there were lanterns on the sides of the tunnels. I looked back and at the end of the tunnel, the light was getting smaller. I looked back ahead and saw that there was a door up ahead. "Deidara, don't look at my ass." You smiled.  
"I wasn't, un!" He whined.  
You heard Sasori laugh a little bit. We reached the door, and Itachi put in a key and turned it. The door creaked open, and an empty room was there. It had turned from tunnel to house!  
Itachi turned to the right, and there was a hallway. We walked down it, and I observed the plain, daint yellow walls.  
There was a door at the end, and Itachi knocked, then opened it. Inside the room, there was a desk with papers on it, and a man was sitting there. He had fiery orange hair and scary looking eyes. Piercings covered most of his face.  
"Leader, we have succeeded in bringing Yami Higushi." Itachi said.  
"Where is the girl." He asked in mono-tone.  
I gulped down a huge swallow, as Kisame and Sasori stepped aside. Deidara gently pushed me forward.  
I saw the leader stare me down with a scowl, and I was honestly scared out of my mind. I saw Deidara making bowing motions out of the corner of my eye.  
"Oh...!" I mumbled, and bowed very low.  
"You are Higushi Yami." He said.  
"Y-yes, sir." You stuttered.  
"I am Pein, leader of the Akatsuki. You shall call me leader, and nothing else. Do you understand." He said, standing up, and walking around me in a circle, then ending right in front of me. He looked down on me, and I bit my lip hard. "Your room is number sixteen and Deidara will show you there." He said.  
"Y-yes."  
"You are on the team with Itachi and Kisame for now." He said.  
"Y-yes."  
"After you settle in your room, you will eat with us, and introduce yourself to everyone else." He told me.  
"Y-yes."  
"After that, Itachi will show you around. Understand." "Y-yes, leader."  
"Then, you may go." He ordered, and I bowed, then left the room.  
"Itachi, Kisame, I'd like to speak to you two." The leader said, as I left the room.  
The door shut, and I slid down the wall beside the door. Deidara and Sasori looked at me. I buried my face in my hands.  
"That was so scary." I cried. 


	7. Season 1 Chapter 7: Introduced

_**Uchiha oneshot 1G (introduced)**_

Deidara knelt down beside me.  
"Hey, Yami-chan, its alright, un." He smiled.

"Yes, the leader may seem stern, but he's better when you get to know him..." Sasori said, looking down on us two.  
Deidara patted my head and stroked my hair. "Yami-chan, when you're with us, you should feel safe, un." He said, pulling out a tissue and drying my eyes.  
"Are you okay now, un?" He asked, softly.

I nodded, smiling through tears.  
"Let's show you your room, un." Deidara said, helping me up.

We started walking to my room, then I heard a weird sound.  
"Tobitobitobitobi is a good boy!" It sang.

"Oh no." Sasori said, slapping himself in the head. The thing turned the corner, and it was wearing the same cloak. It had a mask on that was orange and swirled to his right eye. "Sasori! Deidara! You're back!" It shouted, and ran towards them, like a drunk man with a broken leg.

"Who's that?" It asked, pointing to me.  
"This is Yami. She's joining." Sasori said.  
"Hello! Tobi is a good boy!" It said. I looked at it, and smiled.

"You're so cuuuuute!" I giggled, and hugged it.  
"Tobi made a friend!" It shouted. I let go of it, and it danced around. Sasori put his hand on his face, and sighed, walking away as tobi followed him.  
"Follow me, un." Deidara said, walking ahead.

I followed behind him, seeing the doors to the right and left of the halls.

"The rooms have numbers on them, un. That's how you tell them apart." He explained, coming to a room that said, '16' on it. He used a key and the door opened.  
It was a very plain room. It had dark red walls, a dresser, a wooden mirror, a bed with sheets that matched the walls, a night table, a desk, and a closet. There were two doors in the room too.

"Its nice." I smiled, walking in.  
I noticed that on the bed, there was a robe for me to wear. It was the same black one with the red clouds. Deidara took a piece of paper out of the desk with a pen and wrote on it,  
'Deidara 8' 'Sasori 9'

"What's that mean?" I wondered, walking over.  
"Oh, room 8 is mine, 9 is Sasori, un." He said.  
"What about the rest?" I asked.

"You find those out yourself, un!" He joked.  
"Ugh, Deidara!" I laughed.

"Okay, un," he explained, "in the middle is the living room, or the room we entered through, un. There's the the North wing, South wing, West wing, and East wing, un. Your room is in the North wing, unnn. Each wing has three bedrooms, a bathroom, and a smaller living room. get it, Yami-chan, un?" "I think so..." I mused.

"So, who's in my wing then?" I asked him.  
"I think it's...unn... Yami, Kisame and Itachi, unnn..." He thought aloud.  
"So, I'll help you put your things away, then take you to the dining room, un." He smiled.

"Thank you, Deidara." I blushed.  
The two of us took all of my things out of the bag and put them around the room. My clothes went in the closet, my sketchbook on the desk, my bathroom items I preferred not to keep in the bathroom with two men, so I kept them in my night table drawer.

"I only have 3 outfits?" I complained.  
"That's all that would fit, unn." He said.

"Aww."  
"Well, un, you could ask konan for some clothes, I'd bet she is about your size, unn..." He mused, looking at me. "We should go to dinner now, un." He said.  
"Okay..." I agreed.

He led me out of my room and handed me the key.  
"You don't wanna lose that, un!" He joked.

I followed him through the halls, until we found the living room. There were steps in the corner. We went down the steps, and there was a doorway at the bottom. We walked through it, and there was a long wooden table with people-or most were people-sitting at it.


	8. Season 1 Chapter 8: Rejected

_**Uchiha oneshot 1H (rejected)**_

Everyone turned their attention to us.  
"Hey, un! What's happening, un?" Deidara shouted, sticking out his tongue.

Pein was sitting at the end of the table, watching me carefully. I bowed to the table, very low. I got up, and smiled.  
"I'm Higushi Yami-chan, b-but you could just call me Yami. I-I am the new member of the Akatsuki." I said, nervously.

"Hello, Yami!" Several voices said, and I smiled.  
Deidara took me to the table, and pulled out the chair for me. I smiled and sat down.  
I was sitting between him and Kisame. I didn't notice Kisame until he talked to me.

"Did you get all settled in your room fine?" He asked me.  
I jumped a bit, startled.

"Oh, I didn't notice you, Kisame!" I smiled. "Yes, I'm fine, everything is all spread out, and my clothes are all out too." I exclaimed.  
"That's good, I heard you are in the North wing with us." He said.

"Yeah! Its nice!" I smiled, "and being on the same team too!"  
"If there's anything I can do to help you, just tell me." He said, kindly.

Pein got everyones attention.  
"Yami is new here. Everyone will be kind to her, and make her feel at home. Hidan and kakuzu have made the food tonight, everyone enjoy." He said, sitting back down.

Everyone began taking food, and eating. After a little while, I ate some salad, but then I left. Nobody really noticed.  
I walked back up the stairs, and to my room. I used the key and walked in.

There was a basket on my bed. I stepped over to it, wondering what it was. There was shampoo, body wash, soap, makeup, and a towel. There was a card - a rose made out of paper - beside the present.

_Yami,_  
_I know how hard it is to be a girl in the Akatsuki. So, I brought you these items to smell and look good still. Though we're with guys, we don't need to act like them! We all have to paint our nails, so I put some colours in._  
_P.S. Come by my room later. Its number 11._  
_- Konan._

"Ahh," I sighed, collapsing on the bed, "that was so nice of her." Then I realized how dirty I was. 'I think I'll take a bath... And use these new things!' I thought. So, I grabbed the towel out of the basket, and took off my clothes. I did my hair in a bun and wrapped the towel around myself.

I picked up the shampoo, bodywash, and some bubble bath, and went to the bathroom. I walked down the hall to the left, and at the end there was a room that had no number on it. I was humming to myself as I knocked on the door. No answer.

I opened it, and walked inside. The bathroom was pure white, in contrast to my room. The bath was huge. I smiled. i could learn to like it here! I sang.  
I locked the door from the inside, and started the water. After five minutes, the bath was full. I turned the handle on the water and put the shampoo and body wash on the edge of the bath.  
I poured the bubble bath in, as bubbles started appearing. I smiled, and I also took the pink nail polish off of the counter.

My towel dropped to the floor, and I sunk into the bubbles and sighed.  
I picked up the pink nail polish and began painting my nails. "I'm guessing none of the others have used pink; I'll be unique." I mumbled.  
My nails weren't very long so it wouldn't look amazing, but, whatever.

"So... After my bath I'll go get dressed, then Itachi will show me around... And then ill see konan, And tonight, I'll sleep in my king sized scarlet bed!" I sang.

Dinner had ended, and hidan and kakuzu cleared the table. Kisame had wanted to go back to his room, so he headed for the north wing. He heard noise in the bathroom, so he walked closer. He put his ear to the door, and knocked. "Yes?" I asked. "Who is it?"

"Kisame. Yami, is that you?"  
"Yes! I'm just taking a bath!" I said, loud enough for him to hear.

"Oh, okay. My room is just down the hall if you need anything, and my room is connected to yours too." He said to me. "Thank you, Kisame!" I said.

Kisame walked back to his room, and he shut the door.

I continued to soak in the bath, smiling and painting my nails. I was just relaxing, thinking about what had happened that day. My life was good.  
After I finished painting, I set my hands on the sides of the tub to dry. I laid back, and thought about every girls favourite topic; boys.

_'Deidara is nice... And fun. He really cares about me. But... He's like a brother.'_  
_'Kisame-san is really caring too, but he's like my father...'_  
_'Sasori-sama... Is cute, but he doesn't seem to show very much emotion, nor talk to me very much.'_  
_'Itachi-sama...'_ I thought, and then found it to get hotter in the room.

_'Why do I get a weird feeling...?' _I thought. _'It's a mix of guilty, nervous, and excited...'. _I thought, putting my hand on my chest.  
There was a knock on the door. It was a bit of a panicked knock. It scared me.

"Wh-who is it?" I asked.  
"Its Deidara, un! Oh, I found you, unn! What are you doing?" He asked.  
"Nothing, just painting my nails!" I replied happily.

"Oh, un if that's all you're doing, un, then, can I come in, un?" He asked.  
Not really caring about Deidara's opinion because he was my best friend, and also because the bath was filled with bubbles and not even you could see through them, you threw the key to the door, and it slid underneath.

The door made a _'k-chunk'_ sound as he turned the key. The door opened, and he looked at you, then froze, dropping the key.

"What is it?" I asked puzzled at why he looked like he'd just seen someone jump off a cliff.  
"I-it's just, un, y-you, un," he stuttered, looking at me and turning a redder than a tomato.  
I looked down.  
"...mm, I see what you're saying!" I laughed.  
"You mean, un, you don't mind?" Asked Deidara.

"Can you **SEE** anything?" I asked him.  
He shook his head.

"Then what's the big deal?" I said, raising my shoulders and hands, in a 'who cares' sort of way.  
I guess this caused too much skin to show, because he turned darker red.

"Deidara is my friend, friends don't get embarrassed in front of friends." I told him.  
His face went lighter.  
"Why were you so panicked?" I asked him curiously.

"Well, I went to talk to you at dinner un, and your seat was empty so... Un, I looked everywhere for you." He said, scratching the back of his head, modestly.  
I blushed a little.  
_'Deidara..._' I thought. "That was nice of you." I smiled.

"What colour are your nails?" I wondered.  
He showed me the back of his hand, and they were emerald green. I laughed and showed mine. They were pink.  
"I figured nobody would use this colour so..." I giggled.

He laughed too.  
"I'd better go now, since I know you're okay, un." He said, leaving the bathroom and putting the key underneath the door.

I smiled to myself and got up from the bath tub. I leaned down to get the towel, and then stepped out. I walked over to the door, and locked it again. I took the nail polish, the shampoo, body wash and bubble bath out of the bathroom, and drained the tub water.

I grabbed the key and left the bathroom. I walked down the hall to my bedroom. I unlocked it, and went in. I was looking for my hairbrush.  
After five minutes of looking, I gave up.

I put on my clothes, and knocked on Itachi's conjoined door with mine. He didn't answer, and I knocked again.  
"Uhh... Are you going to show me around?" I asked him.

"**No.**" He said plainly, slamming the door in my face.  
The air blew in my face, and I felt a horrible feeling in my gut.  
_'Why do I feel so bad? all he daid was no...'_


	9. Season 1 Chapter 9: Hurt

_**Uchiha oneshot 1I (hurt)**_

I got into my pyjamas, (the tank top and short shorts) and I walked out of my room. I went through the hallways. "Hmm, Deidara said he was number 8." I thought aloud.  
I wandered down the South wing, and saw a door with the number 9 on it. That was Sasori. Then, I saw one with 14. Nope.

The last one was 8. I knocked, and heard his voice answer.  
"Un, its unlocked."

I opened the door, and looked down in the doorway.  
"Yami-chan, what's wrong, un?" He asked, coming over to me.

I sat down on his bed with him, and explained about the whole temperature thing with Itachi, and when he slammed his door.  
"What is this feeling?" I asked.

He grinned.  
"Well, Yami-chan, this is one thing you need to figureout for yourself, un." He advised.  
"I can't help you there, un." "Why not?" I asked.

"Because, its your heart, not mine." He smiled, and shut the door, and through it I heard; "Everything will be clear to you soon, un."

...

I sighed, and went to the east wing. I saw the door numbered 11 and I knocked. Konan opened the door and welcomed me in.  
"What do you need; clothes? Let me guess, Deidara didn't take enough in that tiny, crappy bag?" She asked, with a smirk.

She started looking through her closet as I sat down on her bed. I looked around. The room was similar to mine, except that it was arranged differently.  
She had already made a pile of clothes, and I looked at it, amazed.

"Look through here, pick what you want, throw out the rest." She said.  
"Deidara told me to ask someone of the same gender, and seeing as you're the only female here, I was wondering..." You trailed off.  
"What's wrong? Homesick?" She asked.

"N-no..." I said, holding my stomach.  
"W-well... I... I get this weird feeling around someone. And then, he wasn't very nice to me, and now... my tummy hurts." I said, holding in the pain.

I'd never experienced pain like this before. It was so deep, like it was right at my core. It was deep into my stomach, or somewhere in my abdomen area.  
Her eyes turned more serious, then relaxed.

"The only way to cure that... Is with time. You spend time with those whom you care about, and it will go away soon." She smiled.  
"It was already late when you came, you should get some sleep." She said, putting the pile of clothing in my hands.

I took it, and left the room.  
"Thanks for your help." I said, as I left.

...

When I got to my room, I set the pile of clothing on my bed. I looked through all of it, thinking about my feelings the whole time.  
Not one piece of clothing looked unappealing to me. I put all of it in my closet.

After I was done, and I'd thought about everything, I began to believe it was my fault. "It was because I was so mean... Acting disgusted by the smell and look of his cloak, even though I loved every moment of wearing it..." I barely whispered.

I took a pillow in my arms and rolled over on the bed. "And... And... Shoving it to him, like it was owed to me for him to do that..." I sighed.  
I rolled over to the other side, this time, looking at Itachi's door.

I imagined him coming through it and looking down at me.

_Itachi... I'm sorry. I've been horrible..._ I cried.  
_What do you mean?_ He asked.  
_The truth is, I-I get this weird feeling when I'm around you..._ I said, looking up to his eyes.

**Yeah, that'd totally happen.**

I fell asleep, thinking these thoughts that ate me apart.


	10. Seaosn 1 Chapter 10: Lost

_**Uchiha oneshot 1J (lost)**_

I opened my eyes, and saw myself falling very quickly through the sky. I was falling very fast, and I never hit the ground. Speaking of the ground, I looked down. I saw no ground below me whatsoever. What the heck was happening? I blinked, and suddenly ahead of me there was a huge, rainbow, shiny pool of water. I couldn't help myself from falling into it. I fell in, and it rippled on top. It didn't feel wet, just cold. I opened my eyes, all the while holding my breath. It was shiny, and silver all around me. I saw Itachi in front of me. He began fading.

_No. Itachi..._

I saw our hands stretch out to each others', then they couldn't reach. They fell apart. I was suddenly standing before tons and tons of mirrors. They surrounded me, and I was looking at myself on every single possible angle.

_What does this all mean?_

They all cracked. The appearance of myself was distorted in every mirror. I ran through all of the mirrors, and their glass exploded in front of me.  
I ducked down, and shielded myself from the falling glass. A hand stretched out to me, and I grabbed it.

Itachi's hand pulled me forward, and shielded me from the glass. I looked up, and he had been badly pierced by it. His face was bleeding.  
I opened his cloak, and his clothes were drenched with the warm, red liquid. I gasped, falling backwards, as he fell over.

I suddenly felt myself falling again. Through the sky I descended, the sky pitch black in colour this time.

The clouds were crimson, and they reminded me of the Akatsuki clouds. I saw a pit of darkness below me. I screamed as it came closer and closer.  
None the less, I couldn't help but fall into it. Everything around me went black.

...


	11. Season 1 Chapter 11: Dead

**Uchiha oneshot 1K (dead)**

My eyes flickered, and I opened them. Deidara was sitting beside my bed, on a chair, watching me. He looked sad.  
"D-dei..." I started, then realized I had a very raspy and hoarse voice.  
"What... Happened?" I asked him.  
"You're awake, un!" He said, shocked.

"Wait, what happened?" I repeated.  
He looked down. "Ever since that one night that you came to me and I gave you advice on the topic... un, you've been sick in bed for 3 days since then... Un..." He said.  
I tried to sit up, but the pain in my stomach amplified. I grunted, and held it.

'Why does my body feel so weak... So... Hurting? Is it all because of him?" I thought.  
Deidara put a hand on my forehead, then sighed.

"Still a very high fever, un..." He said.  
"F-fever?" I shouted, then felt my stomach pierce me.

I groaned in pain. Deidara laid me back down, and told me to relax over and over.  
I breathed heavily, and felt myself hyperventalating. "Wh-why? My life was-great. I-was happy-here. Then,- all this guilt-built up because-" I said, between puffs.  
"Yami-chan?" he cried.

"Yami-chan, stop talking, un!" He shouted.  
"Because I- AGHHHHH!" I screamed, and the whole house heard.

Everything went slow, and I saw Deidara run and yell for help. Everyone came running in, to see me. I could see myself screaming, but I couldn't hear anything.  
Am I dead?

I was screaming, and trying to breathe, and everyone was trying to help me.  
The door burst open, and Itachi walked in, slowly. Everyone faded away as he stood before my bed.

_Because... I'm ..._

I screamed, crying, begging for him to help me. He stood there, watching me with his crimson eyes.  
"You... You were cruel to me." He said, dark, hot, mysterious voice cutting through the silence.  
But I... You don't... Understand...

He closed his eyes and he turned away, his cloak blowing off of his back and landing on me. It fell down on top of me, and I begged him to not let me die like this.  
He didn't hear, and my voice muffled, as the cloak covered me.

_I'm sorry..._

There was one last ear splitting scream as I saw myself, dead on the crimson bed, red blood dripping from my mouth. The cloak covered your body until my mouth.

_It's too late._


	12. Season 1 Chapter 12: Loved

_**Uchiha oneshot 1L (loved)**_

I woke up with someone shaking me, roughly.  
"Yami! Yami! Can you hear me?" I heard a too-familiar voice ask. One I'd just heard a few seconds ago.  
"I-Ita-chiii..." I whispered, him watching me carefully.

"You're back." I smiled, tears falling out.  
"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I'm so sorry..." I whispered with my exhausted breath.  
"For what?" He asked me, totally lost right now.

"I've been cruel, and ungrateful... That's why... You were angry at me... That's why my tummy hurts... That's why I had nightmares... I'm guilty and being punished for treating you like that... Its okay if you don't care for me." I cried, then fell over, in deep sleep.

His face was shocked for a few seconds, but then it turned soft.  
"Yami, you never made me angry..." He said, softly, as he tucked me tightly into bed.  
"Hm. You're going to make things here interesting ..." He said, walking back to his room.

I fell back asleep, hearing whispers of his voice. It calmed me down and caused me to have a better dream.  
I was in a forest, jumping through with Kisame and Itachi. We were just going through it for fun.  
I was smiling, having so much fun... It was interesting to see this.  
The dream continued, with us all having fun, and acting like we'd known each other for a long time.

...

I woke up the next morning, by someone knocking on my door. "How early is it?" I yawned.  
_'Clok clok'_ it went.

I walked to the door, and opened it. I looked all the way up, to see Itachi. "H-Hi." I said.  
"Its our turn to make breakfast." Itachi told me, no emotion, monotone. "I'll be there soon." I replied, then shut the door.  
Everything came back to me. The nightmares, the tummy feeling, the apology...

Though, the feeling in my stomach was there still, just a little bit.  
I made my bed, took my toothbrush and headed to the bathroom.

I didn't even bother to close the door, because I wasn't doing anything private. I brushed my teeth, and my hair too. I debated a shower, but then remembered that Itachi was waiting for me.

I spit out the disgusting toothpaste, then took my things back to my room. I took my pajamas off, and grabbed my Akatsuki robe.  
"What to I put underneath? I'm not going with nothing under..." I thought out loud.

I just put on a plain brown skirt, and t my green top underneath, and zipped it up. 'Problem solved.' I said, leaving my bedroom, and locking it with the key. I moved out through the hallways, and it was so quiet. I guessed everyone was still asleep.

I made my way down the stairs, and through the door. The table was there, and everyone's seats were empty. I went through a door to my right, and saw a clean kitchen. Itachi and Kisame stood there, and watched me look around.  
"You seem pretty fascinated." Kisame laughed.

"It's so ... amazing!" I smiled.  
"You can come here to use it whenever you want, just ask Pein first." Kisame explained.  
"So, what're we making?" I asked.

"When its your turn, you make whatever." Itachi said.  
I smiled wider.  
"Muffins!" I shouted happily, while running around the kitchen to find ingredients.

'Flour, sugar, milk, eggs,' I thought, grabbing all of them. I got a bowl, put all of it in the bowl, and mixed very quickly. They sweatdropped behind me.  
"I trippled the recipe I usually use," I said.  
I poured them into a tray with paper cupcake cups, and then put them in the oven.

"So, what do you guys do for fun?". I asked them.  
"Watch you do things like this." Itachi said, sitting on a chair, elbow on his knee, cheek in his hand.  
I felt myself blush a bit, then I smiled.

The oven beeped, and I picked them out. I took icing out of the cupboard in a whole rainbow.  
I turned around to the counter, and started making shapes and colours on top of them.

_'Sasori red, Pein orange, Deidara yellow, Zetsu green, Kisame blue, Hidan purple, Konan indigo, Kakuzu white, Itachi black, Yami pink, Tobi... Rainbow!'_ I thought.  
I turned around, and showed them, all on a tray. Kisame smiled.  
"Well, we didn't have to do anything." He laughed.

"Oh, wait. One more thing.". I said, running out of the kitchen, and to my room.  
Everyone was still asleep. I got into my room and remembered that one thing that konan had given me.  
I rushed through my closet, then found it. I took it off the hanger, and took off my other clothes.

I put on white stockings, and my other pair of shoes; the black flats, that had a strap across.  
I ran back down.  
_'It couldn't hurt to make this fun, right?'_ I thought.  
I took an apron from outside the kitchen and put it over my black, poofing dress. I quickly did my hair in pigtails, then walked back into the kitchen.  
They both looked at me, and Kisame smirked. Itachis face didn't change. Of course, I couldn't see half of it anyways from his cloak.

"When does everybody come down?" I asked.  
"In about... 15 minutes." Kisame answered.  
"Okay." I said, and went to the coffeemaker. It was dusty and looked like it hadn't been used in ages.

I took it off of the shelf, and I took a cloth to wipe it out. As soon as it was clean, I put water in it, and the coffee mix, that looked like it hadn't been touched forever either.  
I then took a kettle off the stove, and filled it with hot water. The coffee maker was spitting coffee into the pot already. I went through the drawers and got plates and mugs.  
I stacked them on the counter.

"Why are you dressed like that anyway?" Kisame asked, as I turned around.  
"Oh, back in the leaf village, there are cafe's where you can go in, and the servers look like this. I like the outfits, so I thought I'd try." I smiled, then turned to the coffee again.  
Itachi rolled his eyes. He thought my dress was way too short. How'd it be if I was the woman-object around here? _Not good._

I heard voices starting to come in to the dining room. I looked through the door a bit, and then came back in.  
"People are coming..." I said, suddenly a bit nervous. What would the think of me?

As soon as I peeked through the door again, and saw everyone there, I took a deep breath. "You two can go sit." I said to Itachi and Kisame.  
They just nodded, and left the room. Itachi looked back at me. He could tell how nervous I was.

I heard Pein talking to everyone. He was saying something about training today. I wasn't really listening; I was having a panic attack in the kitchen.  
I sucked it up, and walked out the door. Everyone turned to look at me. A few jaws dropped, but I just asked,  
"How many want tea or coffee?"

It was about half and half, so I went back in the kitchen.

Deidara's dropped jaw turned into a sexy smile. "I'm going to definitely learn to like her, unn.." He smiled.

Deidara was sitting across from Itachi. Itachi sighed, and looked at the ceiling. Pein slapped himself in the head.  
"Asking a teenage girl to join, _bad idea."_


	13. Season 1 Chapter 13: Fought

_**Uchiha oneshot 1M (fought)**_

I put all of the drinks into mugs, and then put them on a tray. I brought them out, and set them on the table. Konan turned to me, and smiled. She liked that I was wearing the dress, shoes, and stockings.

I put the tray down on the table and Deidara watched me with a smile. I smiled back at him, and walked back into the kitchen, got the huge tray of muffins, and brought them out. I set them on the table, then left.

"Okay, its a little on the ... Happy side, but its not bad." Kakuzu said.  
"Oh my God. Taste it. Its like, Heaven." Said Hidan, in love.

...

I was back in the kitchen, and I sat down and sighed.  
"That went better than I thought..." I said.

I'd saved a muffin for myself. I took a bite. It was good. I'd never made better ones.  
After eating, I cleared the table, and brought the dishes back. I put them in the sink and let out a breath. Kisame walked through the kitchen doors.  
"We can wash them Yami. Just go get dressed and get ready for a day of training." Kisame said.

I ran past him, and Itachi watched me as I ran by.  
I stepped up the stairs, and I hadn't realized I was this tired. I moved towards the north wing, and I unlocked my room.  
The door opened, and I went in. I collapsed on the bed.

_'A day of training...'_  
I rolled over.  
_'Better get moving.'_

_...  
_

After I had put on my cloak, my headband, and my shoes, I walked out to the middle room. I looked around. Nobody.  
I sat down on the couch, and looked at my nails. Pink.

I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and I waved at my two teammates.  
"Are you ready?" Kisame asked.  
I nodded.

I followed them out the exit of the door, and they stopped at the end of the cave. They jumped downwards, and I followed. There was a clearing right below the mountain. The three of us stood, and they looked down on me.  
"We want to determine what skill level you're at, so you're going to fight me." Kisame said.

I twitched.  
_'Fight one of them? I was only a chunin! They're like... Amazing!'_

"Fine." I said, stepping backwards. "Itd be best if you took off your cloak, unless you want to ruin it... Which will make Pein a... _happy camper_." Kisame warned.  
I nodded, and threw it aside.  
"Ready..." He said, "Go!"

He came towards me with a huge swordsman sword on his back. I dodged the first swing, jumped on the blade, then sprung upward, to land a kick to his head.  
He blocked, and I twisted, trying to get a punch. He blocked again, and started to swing the sword at me. I jumped out of the way, backwards.  
'I've got some distance now.'

"Fire style! Flame flower jutsu!" I said, going into the air, and throwing the fireballs from my hands at him.  
He blocked every hit with the sword.  
_'If I could just get that sword away...'_

"Wind style! Wind shield jutsu!" I said, putting my arms out in a cross as he hit them with the sword. I blocked it, and he kept hitting.  
I let out a grunt.  
_'I can't hold it under the pressure! Its going to shatter!'_

He put his arms back, about to take the final blow, and I screamed. It hit me straight on, then I disappeared into a puff of smoke.  
I appeared behind him, and kicked his back. He flew forwards, and I smiled.

As soon as I blinked, he was gone. 'Wh-' I thought, and suddenly got pierced in the back with something. It wasn't sharp.  
I flew to the ground, and slid. I coughed up blood, and then wiped it away. I got up and faced him. He'd hit me with the hilt of his sword.  
'I'm not done yet.'

"Earth style! Ground splitter!" I said, pulling my arm back, then bending down to hit the ground. There was a split second, then a huge trench in the ground split, and went towards Kisame. He dodged, and I smirked.

_'Fell right into the trap.'_  
I acted calm, and I put my hands on my hips.

"Sorry Kisame." I sang, then bent down slowly, and tapped the ground gently. A huge rock pierced out of the ground, and hit him. 'Direct hit!' I said, cleching my fist.  
Kisame came towards me, and I tapped my foot. A huge rock burst in front of me, like a shield. He burst through it, and I had just enough time to use my wind shield.  
This time, I turned it into a dome. It shone with white light.

"Light style. Blinding explosion." I whispered, and it exploded, light going everywhere. Deidara walked out of the tunnel and saw the explosion.  
I saw him and smiled.

"This is for you, Deidara!" I laughed, and the explosion fell down, into a bunch of different coloured sparkles.  
Kisame was on the ground, about ten feet away. I walked over.

"Oops , did I hit him too hard?"


	14. Season 1 Chapter 14: Tortured

_**Uchiha oneshot 1N (tortured)**_

I walked over to Kisame, and crouched down.  
"A-are you okay?" I asked.

"I accept defeat," he said, barely, with a smile.  
My jutsus weren't meant to hurt anyone, as much as to just immobilize them. "He'll be able to move within 5 minutes." I said. "But... Seeing as my sensei is down..." I mused.  
"You're not leaving." I heard Itachi say from behind me.

"Oh, I didn't notice you." I smiled.  
"So, what are you going to teach me?" I asked him.

"How to see through genjutsu." He said, bending down and staring into my eyes.  
I looked into them.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I asked nervously, as everything faded around me.

...

I opened my eyes, and I was chained to a wall. My wrists and ankles were chained.  
"I know it's genjutsu..." My whisper echoed.

"But-I can't-" I grunted, trying to moved my hands.  
_'I can't release... The hand sign to release genjutsu... My hands are stuck.'_ I thought.

I heard a voice echo.

_**I know your hands are stuck. That's the point. You'll be in here forever until you can figure out how to escape...**_

_'Escape... How can I? Am I in my mind, or his?'_ I thought.  
'_Okay, identify surroundings. Could I be trapped in my own mind? Yes._  
_Could he hear my thoughts unless he was in mine? No.'_  
_'I'm in my own mind...'_  
_'But... How to...'_  
Itachi appeared in front of me. He walked up, and looked down on me.  
"It's impossible!" I shouted.  
He just watched me.  
_'Don't overreact. Then, it will get to you.'_ I thought.  
"This isn't fair. You know I'm not ready for this." I scowled.

Everything went back to normal.  
"Nevermind, I guess you're not, then." He said to me, trying to imply something.  
I narrowed my eyes.

"What do you mean?" I said, trying to catch onto him.  
"You're dismissed." He said, taking Kisame on his back, and springing up to the cliff.  
I just stood, wondering whatd just happened.

... (Next Day)

**Knock, knock.**  
"Yeah, un?"  
"Can I come in?"  
"It's unlocked, un."

I walked in, and shut the door behind me.  
"Hey, Yami-chan. What's new, un? Shouldn't you be asleep, unn?"  
"Nothing, and I couldn't sleep... I just came to ask you something." I said.

"Come on, un." He said, taking my hand and leading me out of the room.  
He took me down the hallway, near his bathroom. We took a right, into a room. He shut the door and locked it.

The room was a living room. He sat down on a couch, and I sat down on the other end of it. I pulled my knees up to my chest.  
"What do you know about..." I started looking at him, then looked down.  
"...the Magekyou Sharingan?"

He smirked, and leaned back on the couch.  
"Well well Yami-chan. Aren't we nosey, un?" He joked.  
I blushed a bit.  
"Shouldn't you ask Itachi this question, un?" He asked.

I let out a mumble.  
"Well... Yesterday we were training. You saw how I knocked out Kisame... And then, Itachi said, 'I'm going to teach you to see through genjutsu,' and he stared me in the eyes. Before I knew it, I was chained to a wall, in the middle of nowhere." I said, sounding frightened.

Deidara seemed somewhat shocked by what he'd heard. He put a finger on his chin, thinking.  
"I do recall hearing a legend, unn..." He mused.

"About the Magekyou Sharingan... They say that when you look straight into them, and the user wants to, they can take you into their world, and torture you from the inside, un. Its also said, that when you are there, whatever happens to you can be controlled by the user, un. And they can control exactly how it feels for you, un, amplifying pain, or pleasure, un." He explained.

"Scary..." I whispered.  
_'So... That was mild torture, huh?'_ I thought.  
I looked down, my bangs making my face shadowed.

"I'm never looking at him again." I whispered.  
"Hey, unn, Yami-chan, don't be that way, unn!" He said, patting my head.

"Itachi seems to be the scariest to people who don't know him, un. He's one of the people who do nice things, but silently, un." Deidara explained.  
"He may be like that for you, but he wants nothing to do with me." I mumbled.

"And how does that make you feel, un?" He asked.  
I stayed silent.

He stood up, and took my hand as he took me off of the couch too. He hugged me, and I buried my face in his chest.  
"Like I said, un," he whispered, "it will all make sense soon, un.."


	15. Season 1 Chapter 15: Exposed

_**Uchiha oneshot 1O (exposed)**_

I walked into my room and shut the door.  
"How does that make me feel?" I asked myself.  
"Sad," I said, slumping down on the bed, "unloved..."

I stopped there because I didn't want to work myself up, like I usually did. I lay down on the bed, and I closed my eyes. I'd only been part of the Akatsuki for three days, and I was already going through heaps of depression.

"What I'd give to go to the Leaf Village one last time..." I whispered, as I fell asleep.

...

I woke up the next morning, hearing a bang outside. I yawned.  
"Deidara..." I whispered, then noticed the clock on the wall.

"11:45?" I gasped, and jumped out of bed.  
I took off my pajamas as fast as possible, and threw them somewhere random. I put on a random shirt, and shorts, then my robe.

I ran down the hall, trying to find Kisame somewhere. I tried outside, and I didn't see them. I saw Itachi walking down the hall, and as much as I despised him right now, I had to ask him.  
"Kisame, you, training, where?" I panted.

"Its Saturday." He said coolly, and kept walking.  
I growled.

"I'm going to take a shower." I sighed, and went to the bathroom.

...

I dropped everything, and went in. After half an hour, I got out, and got dressed again.  
"_It's Saturday,_" I imitated him, trying to make my voice sound low and like his, but dumber.  
I walked out of the bathroom, and down the hall.

"Well, _sor-ry_ that you never showed me around, and told me the rules! I was not informed that Saturday was the day off!" I complained all the way down the hall.  
I turned into my room, and saw how messy it was.  
"Well, it is my day off, so I'll clean it..." I thought aloud.

I went around my room, picking up things. It was mostly clothes that needed to be picked up.  
I put on my robe, not bothering with anything underneath, because I was just walking to Konan's room, anyway.

***Knock, knock.***

"Coming." She said, and opened the door.  
"What do I do for laundry?" I asked her.

"Well... It's my turn tonight, so I can do it for you. I know how it feels to not want one of them touching my clothes." She said, and took the pile of clothes in my hands.  
"Thank you." I said, and left.  
I walked back to my room, and it looked clean now that my clothes were gone.

I unzipped the jacket, and put on actual clothes underneath. After that, I left my room again. I went down to the kitchen, to eat something. I'd never eaten breakfast, so I was pretty hungry.  
I opened the fridge. Bread, meat, lettuce, vegtables... I just made a plain sandwhich. I turned around with the ingredients, and Tobi was standing right behind me.  
He made me shriek, and drop everything, but he caught it.

"Oh, Tobi," I gasped, "I didn't hear you."  
"Tobi can have peanut-jelly?" He asked.

I made him a peanut butter jelly sandwhich, and he danced away happily.  
I smirked, then made myself a sandwich. I put the ingredients away, and then I walked upstairs with it. I sat outside on the ledge, looking out over the treetops.  
'_It'd be nice to see Konoha again... Just once... To say goodbye.'_ I thought.

_'But... I'm a criminal now... No matter how nice they are...'_ I sighed.  
_'I'd be arrested in 2 seconds, flat. Just for this cloak. But... If I could disguise myself...'_  
"No. It'd never work." I debated with myself.

I imagined the devil and angel on my shoulders.  
**Don't do it, it's not right. Besides, you're happy with your new family. The angel advised.**  
**Do it. It's living on the edge. If you're disguised and prepared, nothing will happen. The devil said.**

I thought both over.

_'But... If Pein heard about a rescue party planned to save me from here... He'd want me to investigate... Then, I could go...' _I thought.  
_'...no, I could never lie to him...'_ I thought, pathetically.  
'I don't enough guts to do it, anyway...' I slumped over.

...

I went back to my room, thinking about if I were to try, and what would happen if Pein found out that I was trying to see my village. Or worse, if Anbu followed me back, and the hideout was exposed. There, one way ticket to death there.

"It'd be nice if there was some way to make me feel more at home..." I muttered, walking through the halls. Deidara was running up behind me.  
"Yami-chaaan, unn!" He shouted after me, hugging my waist from behind.  
"Hey! When did I give you permission to touch me?" I shouted angrily.

"Did anyone tell you about our games night tonight?" He asked me.  
"No." I said, trying to walk away, but his grip on my waist was tight.  
"You have to play. We do it every Saturday night, un." He grinned beside my ear.

"OW!" I yelled out.  
One of the dang mouths on his hand had bitten me.  
"Man, Deidara, control your mouths!" I said, annoyed, pushing away from him.  
"I can't, un!" He said.

"Oh, I'll make you control them!" I yelled, and ran at him playfully.  
He turned around, and I jumped on his back.  
"Oof!" He let out, as I landed.  
"That's right!" I shouted.

He put his arms around my legs, and he started carrying me.  
"You're not that heavy, un." He chuckled.  
"Augh! Deidara! Put me down! Now!" I laughed.  
"I will put you down when I want to, un." He teased.

He walked with you on his back, to the middle living room. "Deidara!" You laughed. "Now!"  
"No, un! I don't want to!" "Don't make me hurt you!" I threatened.  
"I'd like to see you try, un." He taunted.

"Fine, I will!" I smiled.  
Itachi and Kisame were walking down the North hall. "Hah!" I yelled, pulling his hair.  
"Owowowow!" He yelled. Kisame and Itachi made really weird faces.

"Take this! And this!" I yelled, whacking his head over and over.  
"Now, put me down!"  
"No, un!" "Fine!" I said, wrapping my arms around his neck as hard as I could.

He made choking noises, and fell forward. I fell ontop of him.  
I got off of him, then, crouched down in front of him. "Next time, you'll let me go." I smiled, then got up, and clapped my hands together in a 'that's how you do it' way.  
I went through Kisame and Itachi. Deidara got up from the ground.  
He looked at Itachi.

"Man, un, be happy she didn't do that to you when she was on your back, un." He said, going between Kisame and Itachi.  
"Where are you going?" Kisame asked.  
"To get her back, un!" Deidara chuckled, running after me.

...

I ran into my room, and locked the door. I leaned on it, and I slid down.  
I heard footsteps, then heard a knock on the door. I gasped.

"Who is it?" I asked.  
"Itachi. Open the door." I heard, and felt oddly warm again.  
I opened the door, blushing. Deidara pounced on me.

"Ouch! Man Deidara, you're not as light as you look!" I panted.  
I rolled over, so I was on top of him. "That's right, I win." I laughed.  
"Not quite, un." He said, putting his hands on my arms.  
I felt something wet. My face twisted and twitched.  
"Let go!" I struggled, trying to get my arms free.

"Not until you say you give up, un." He smirked, evilly.  
"No!" I yelled.  
"Do it, un." He said.  
"NO!" I screamed even louder.

It was disgusting. I felt them bite me.  
"AGH!" I screamed. "OWW!"  
Deidara flipped me over, and laughed.  
"I won, un." He said.  
"NO!" I yelled in his face.

Hidan and Sasori came running, because they'd heard screaming while they were in the middle living room.  
They saw the door open and ran in.  
"Holy mother of GOD! You're raping her!" Hidan shouted.  
"Get a room." Sasori said, and they started walking away.  
"Wait!" I shouted, shoving Deidara off of me and running after them.

I ran after them, and showed them the bite marks on my arms.  
"Its nothing, see?" I explained.  
"We were just... Playing tag, and debating who won, so I yelled no... And..." I said. "Yeah, un. I didn't do anything!" Deidara said from behind me.  
"Oh," Hidan said, understanding now.

"Deidara is an idiot, so it would be more than common to assume things." Sasori said.  
Deidara was about to protest, but I said something.

"And, I have feelings for someone else." I said, then walked away.


	16. Season 1 Chapter 16: Dared

_**Uchiha oneshot 1P (dared)**_

I walked through the North hallways, thinking about what I'd just said.

_'Do I really have feelings for someone else? Or did that just slip? Why do I have to say things so fast?'_

I stayed in my room until dinner. I went down the stairs, and sat beside Deidara. He looked at me.

"You've got guts, un." He said.

I made a confused face at him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"We've never had another girl except for Konan in the Akatsuki, and its already spread that you have feelings for someone, un... Everyone wants to know who it is, because you're the only girl who hasn't picked one of us in the Akatsuki, un." He muttered to me.

I gulped. Great, apparently, this was the event of the week.

Pein did his usual talk before we ate, and announced the game night. It started at nine.

Two hours away.

Everyone started eating, and I took some things too, but I was thinking.

_'I don't even know if I really DO have feelings, I just blurted it out by accident, to cover up the Deidara incident!'_

I ate slowly, not paying attention to anything around me. Itachi's seat was empty as usual, and I stared at it. Didn't he ever eat?

I ate the small amount that I usually did, and left the table. I went to my room, and saw that it was 7:30.

Games night. What's that mean? Poker, hide and seek, or who can kill who? I let my mind run wild, thinking about what could possible happen.

Worst scenario; like always, I could die. Best scenario; I could... I imagined... Not playing.

I loved fun and games, but I didn't like competition, partly because I always lose when I try really hard or try to show off.

My thoughts kept going, like a really determined marathon runner. I not only thought about games, I thought about peoples' opinions on me.

The clock showed the time 8:30.

I heard a knock on my door. I told whoever it was that it was unlocked.

Deidara walked in, he saw how I was holding my pillow; classic teenage girl, depressed style.

"What's wrong, un? You left dinner again, un."

"Oh, just thinking about my old village." I said, slightly smiling.

"Really, un? Are you homesick, Yami-chan?" He asked.

"Kind of... I miss my friends, but I'd never be able to see them again without me being caught and arrested. I miss all of the fun times we had." I explained.

"What did you do for fun, un?" He asked.

"Truth or dare, mostly. It was funny to see people do things." I let out a small laugh, remembering when sasuke had to do the chicken dance.

"And... Seven minutes in heaven, but I watched. Nobody liked me that way." I sighed.

Deidara put his arm around me in a friendly way.

"But, you like it here, un? Or are you sad? Because we could always let you go... And say you were hostage, un. But we'd prefer to have your skills on our side, un."

"No. I like it here better. You've taught me to be stronger, only over the past few days. And I've already made a best friend." I smiled, looking down.

He looked sad.

"Oh, un. Is that so..."

I looked up at him.

"Silly! It's you!" I giggled, hugging him tightly.

I cherished this moment, and I'd realized that my wish was already starting to come true.

I looked at the clock. 9:50.

"The games are going to start!" I exclaimed.

"Stay here, un. Come to the East Wing living room at 9:00, un, and you don't have to wear your cloak, un." He ordered, leaving my room.

I was very confused. What was he doing?

I waited, and took out my sketchbook. In it, I started drawing a picture. I started with two heads, I drew the bases and shapes for two bodies.

It was very rough for now, but it would do.

I glanced at the clock again. 9:58. I took off my cloak, and put on the fishnet shirt that I had. I tried to make it look cute under a red tanktop that was loose fitting and cut off right after my bellybutton. I put on white jean shorts, and let my hair fall down.

I put a red headband in my hair where my Konoha headband would usually go. My bangs fell down, and they were sweeped to the left side.

I left the room, put the key in my back pocket, and walked down the hall. I turned to the left, and saw the yellow hallway. I moved down it, humming my favourite song, and I saw that the hallway was like the one in the North.

I turned to the left, and left again, and knocked on the door. I heard an answer, someone said it was unlocked. I walked in, and some people waved, but others didn't turn.

I smiled, and walked down the three stairs to where everyone was sitting on couches and chairs in a somewhat-looking circle. Well, everyone could see each others' face.

I saw Deidara, and I walked over to where he was sitting. I bent down beside him on the black leather couch, and it was cooshier than I thought. I sunk right in.

He laughed.

I adjusted my position, and he laughed again. People were talking to eachother around the room.

"You don't have to look so formal, un." He chuckled, putting his arm around me, jokingly.

I let him, because who cares, right?

I looked around the room. Everyone seemed to be here. I counted carefully.

Pein-looking very bored, konan-talking to Pein, zetsu-watching Deidara and I, kakuzu-stealing money out of hidan's pocket, hidan-looking at some amulet on his chest, Deidara, me, Sasori-trying to ignore Tobi, Tobi-annoying Sasori, Kisame-sitting beside me, pretending to ignore Deidara pulling a move on me.

Ten people. Wait, who was missing? Itachi. He'd never come to something like this... And I think he usually didn't; because people acted like nothing was out-of-place.

Why did I always notice when Itachi was gone? Even though he stayed silent, it was like everything was quiet to me without him around.

Pein stood up, and got everyone's attention.

"Deidara has requested to play truth or dare tonight..." He said, acting like it was a very dumb choice to listen to Deidara.

It was.

I felt myself get very angry at Deidara. THAT'S what he was doing!

"DEIDARAAA! I yelled, and shoved his arm off of me, and I whacked him on the head countless times.

I grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the back of the room. I shoved him against the wall, and he hit it with a thud. It probably looked weird, a short 15 year old like me, hurting the 17 year old.

"Why-did you do-this?" I growled.

"B-because you said, un... Your village, un..." He stuttered. "Please don't be mad, un..." He begged.

I sighed, and let go of his collar. How could I stay mad at him? Hed helped me so much recently.

I turned, and plopped down in my seat beside Kisame. Everyone looked at me, and I looked up, and people quickly looked away.

"Anyway, we're going to start now..." Pein said.

"Who wants to go first?" He asked.

"I do!" Deidara shouted.

He thought and thought, then opened his mouth, looking at me.

I growled at him, and cracked my knuckles. He looked away, and said,

"Nevermind, un."

No one said anything.

"This game sucks." You heard a mutter from Sasori, about to walk out the door.

Deidara yelled towards him.

"Sasori! Truth or dare, un!"

Sasori turned around, looking at Deidara emotionless.

"This is dumb." He said.

"Play, Sasori. That's not a request." Pein demanded.

Sasori sighed, and slumped back onto the couch with Tobi.

"Dare."

"I dare you to attach your chakra strings to the person you hate most in this room, un" Deidara said.

Within seconds, Tobi was attached with blue strings.

"This will keep you from touching me." Sasori said.

"Now make him dance, un!" Deidara laughed. Tobi danced, and it looked like he wanted to.

I sighed.

"Hidan, truth or dare," Sasori asked.

"Dare.." He said.

"I dare you to say you're a christian." He said.

Hidan's face twisted.

"No ******* man! I'm not **** doing that!" He shouted.

"You have to." Sasori said, without emotion.

"I'm a..." He forced out. People were holding back laughs because of his face.

"Christian!" He shouted, then covered his mouth.

"Kakuzu, truth or dare." He said.

"Dare."

"I dare you to give me all the money you have on you." He smirked, holding out his hand.

Kakuzu made an angry face, as he handed over hidan's wallet. Hidan took it, then put his hand out again.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and handed over more. Everyone snickered.

"Kisame, truth or dare."

He rolled his eyes.

"Truth."

"Are you ALL fish?" He asked.

"No." Kisame said.

I tried to help from making a twisted face.

People didn't laugh because they knew they'd die if they did.

"Deidara..." He said.

"Truth, un."

"How do those mouths connect to your digestive tract."

"I actaully don't know, un!" He laughed.

Deidara looked at me, looking at the ground.

"Yami-chan, un!" He said.

I looked up.

"What?"

"Truth or dare?"

"...dare I guess." I replied. They weren't going to hear who I 'had feelings for.'

"Unn... I dare you to... Go get a pair of Itachi's boxers, un. Bring 'em back here." He smirked.

My eye twitched.

"D-do I have a choice?" I asked, trying to get out of it.

"No." I heard everyone say in unison.

I got shoved out of the room, and I went back in to the north hall, and saw Kisame's room first. Next, was my room. Then, right before the bathroom, was his.

I raised my hand to knock, but then thought about it. What would be better...

Option one! knock knock. Can I have a pair of your boxers?

Or,

Option Two! open the door, sneak in, then grab 'em and leave.

Option 2. But... What if he was there, and saw me creep into his room?

I went into my room.

'I know... I'll go into his room, see if he's there, if he's not, I'll grab 'em and leave, but if he is, I will say I got his and Kisame's room mixed! That'll work!' I thought, deviously.

I opened the door, and looked around.

"Kisame?" I asked, dumbly, in case he was there.

I looked closely. No one. I tip toed in, and noticed that it was clean. The walls matched mine, and the covers on the bed were black, and had the Uchiha symbol on it.

I saw the dresser, and reached into the top drawer. I picked something random out, and sure enough, they were boxers. I didn't care what they were, as long as I had something to prove I had guts, and also to get out of here quickly.

I shut the drawer quickly and quietly, and crept back into my room. I shut the door, to his room, and looked in the mirror. How could I hide these if I were to walk by him in the hallway?

I left my room with double the chest I had before. Yeah, I'd stuffed them there. It was the only place they'd fit.

And, sure enough, I walked by Itachi in the hallway. He just looked down, emotion not changing as he looked over the collar of his cloak. He didn't even question why my chest size had doubled.

I avoided eye contact as I walked past him, and after that I sprinted to the living room again. When I walked in, I heard Deidara laugh.

"Yami-chan, I didn't think you stuffed!" He chuckled.

"You'll stop laughing after you see ...this!" I said, pulling them out of my shirt, and showing them.

Yeah I had the black boxers with the uchiha symbol on them. Everyone gasped.

I felt a presence, and I turned around, to see none other boxer-boy himself.

Oh God.


	17. Season 1 Chapter 17: Heartbroken

_**Uchiha oneshot 1Q (heartbroken)**_

I put them behind my back and smiled as I turned to him.

"I-ita..." I stuttered trying to say his name calmly, as I looked up at him.

His eyes were furious. I felt puny. He towered over me, and I clenched my fist, with the shorts in them.

He leaned down to my height and looked me in the eyes. I felt tears swelling as my stomach tossed and turned.

I felt scared, nervous, but there was another feeling too, somewhere in there.

I saw his red eyes, and I knew what was next. The torture...

I quickly shut my eyes, and held my hands out as a shield.

"D-dont hurt me! Please!" I cried, throwing my arms in front of my body to shield myself. Every muscle in my body was tensed right now.

I felt nothing, so I opened my eyes, slowly and cautiously. I saw his eyes right in front of me.

He picked me up like I weighed only 5 pounds, and threw me over his shoulder. I still had his shorts in my hands. Everyone watched in shock as he left the room, and they saw my terrified eyes.

Not even Pein interfered, for he knew, deep inside, Itachi wouldn't harm an innocent girl. No, he wasn't THAT cruel. Was he?

Itachi took me down the North Hallway, and he opened the door to his room. He threw me down on the bed, and looked at me.

I knew exactly what he was thinking. And what he was going to say.

"I-it was a dare..." I mumbled, looking down.

"You apologize to me a few nights ago, and now you do this." He said, turning around, and running fingers through his hair in a 'what am I going to do with you' kind of way.

"I-I'm sorry..." I whispered. "T-To prove myself..."

"Going into my room and stealing my personal items is not proving yourself. You're nothing more than a childish little girl." He said, his voice angry, yet still seductive, low and cool.

I still felt that weird feeling. Itachi turned back to me, when he heard me getting up and putting the shorts back where I'd found them. I closed the drawer and started to leave the room.

He stopped, watching me do so. But more; he was surprised I wasn't paralyzed with fear of him right now. I had the will to move.

"I shouldn't have done that. ...I have no excuse. To prove myself or not, it still wasn't right. I'm sorry." I said, going through the conjoining doorway to my bedroom.

I stood in the doorway, the door held open a bit. I looked at the floor, forcing a smile to fight with the tears that swelled in my eyes and stung them like acid. I laughed silently once.

"You're right. I'm just a childish little girl. I'm sorry I ever bothered you." I whispered, shutting the door behind me with a click.

He looked at the ground.

"Yami..." He called after me, but I'd shut the door.

I took off my shorts. My key fell out of them on the floor. I threw off my fishnet shirt. All that was left was my underwear and my tanktop. I put on my sleep shorts, not changing my tanktop.

I sat on my bed. Deidara's voice echoed in my head,

How does that make you feel?

"Stupid." I whispered. "Worthless. Annoying. Dumb. Dim witted. Unuseful." I continued to whisper.

"Sad. Ashamed. Embarrassed." I mumbled, getting off of my bed.

"Disgusting. Nasty. Gross." I said, looking at myself in the mirror.

"Fat. Small-chested. Flabby. Ugly." I said, at normal volume.

"Used! Wasted! Thrown away!" I shouted, getting louder with every single word.

"Angry! Frustrated! Enraged!" I yelled, throwing my fingers through my hair, and kicking my dresser.

Itachi lay in his bed, feeling an odd feeling about what he'd done to that girl. How he'd treated her like a child, how he'd made her feel bad for what you'd done. How he didn't know how to handle younger ones, especially girls. Or he didn't know how to handle anyone, for that matter.

He was used to being cold, emotionless, and ignorant. But, with a fragile young girl like her...

He heard a voice from the other room.

"Fat. Small-chested. Flabby. Ugly." It said.

He was shocked to hear it. It sounded so... Hurt.

"Used! Wasted! Thrown away!"

He moved closer to the door, and listened, wondering what it was. He recognized the voice.

'Yami...?' He thought.

"Angry! Frustrated! Enraged!"

He heard thumping, then a huge thump.

I fell to the ground, after I'd kicked a few things.

"Alone... Rejected... Unloved... Abandoned... Useless..." I said, tears hitting the ground.

"Heartbroken..." I whispered, closing my eyes.

"This feeling keeps coming back. I don't know what it is. It comes at the most unexpecting times, like when I'm alone, or with other people. Though, it seems to spark most when I think about..." I said aloud, and fell asleep on my floor, not willing to move from the spot I was in right now.

"I don't deserve to be part of the Akatsuki."

I opened my eyes slowly, my face still damp from few tears. It was Sunday today. Was it another day off?

I got up, and felt my back make a weird sound. It cracked as I stretched out. I grunted. That hurt...

Grabbing my cloak, I went to the bathroom. Half asleep, I brushed my teeth, and looked at my red eyes in the mirror. I looked miserable and last night was a blur. I remember being angry about something, but what was it?

I put on my cloak over top of my pajamas. Who cares? I swept my hair into a ponytail and walked drunkly to the dining room. It was 9:18, breakfast.

I slumped down the stairs, and pushed the door open. Attention turned to me as I walked to the table, sat down, and poured cereal as if nothing had ever happened.

I stared at the empty seats across from me and beside me; as usual, and shoved the spoon in my mouth. I chewed, slowly, hunching my back.

Once again, who cares?

I finished, didn't say a word, and left the table. I walked to the door, and everyone watched me.

"Don't look at my ass, Deidara."

I said, with a sharp instead of joking tone this time, as I slammed the door upon my exit, and stomped up the stairs.

I unzipped my cloak, letting my clothes underneath show, and I dragged my feet back to my room. "I hate my life." I muttered.

"Tonight, I get outta here." I said to myself, slamming the door to my room and falling onto the bed.

I looked at my calendar. June 4th. I hated Summer. It was so annoying and hot.

Summer would officially start soon, and it was June, the rainy, humid month. I liked winter. The snow, the sparkles, it brought happiness to me. I smiled, thinking about the surprise party my friends had thrown me on my birthday.

December 30. The very end of the year. I was the youngest out of all of my friends. Even if it was by only a month or two.

Apparently, it was a day off, because nobody bothered me in my room. I'd been in the Akatsuki for a full 7 days now.

I frowned. They'd kept a close eye on me for the last little while, thinking I would try to escape. So, it's been a week now, I think I should at least try...

But, I thought I'd make it an even 10, just to be safe...

Three days passed. Nobody talked to me, except for Kisame when he trained me. Itachi went missing. Nobody saw him at all. Nobody cared, but I knew Kisame knew where he was.

I didn't bother asking.

My training was done for the day, and I went back into my room. June 7th. It was the day. The calendar was circled, two days from now. I wondered, and walked over to it.

It was highlighted with red and said;

'Itachi's birthday.'

I walked away, trying to ignore it as best I could. I'd be gone that day anyway, what's the use? I'm leaving this life behind... Going back to normal.

I'd thought ahead earlier, and I snuck down to the kitchen. I put a whole bunch of food into a bag, and I moved back up the stairs.

I shoved it all into the small black bag that they'd originally brought my clothes in. I sighed, looking at my clothes in the closet still. Food was more important than clothes.

I put on my green tanktop, my brown skirt, and the fishnet stockings underneath. My bag would fit one more thing.

I folded the akatsuki robe, and put it into the bag. Other than that, I left everything where I'd found it, as if I was still there. I took out my sketchbook, and I saw the drawing of Deidara and I that I'd started. We were hugging and giving peace signs.

I let a tear drop onto the picture, and I turned the page. A portrait of Itachi was on it. I set down the book. It said, happy birthday on it.

I took pillows and clothing, and put them under the covers, making it look like a body. This would throw them off for about 2 minutes or so...?

Well, every minute counts.

It was the beginning of lunch. They wouldn't notice I was gone for atleast an hour. And tonight, Itachi and Kisame were at the dinner table. I'd checked.

So, I had the maximum oppurtunity now. I walked through the main room, and out the door. It was raining.

I moved out of the tunnel, walking. I didn't look back. As soon as I saw the end getting closer, I turned into a jog, then a run, then a sprint. I walked out to the light, and I jumped as far as I could, and then shot into the air.

A wind-based jutsu that would allow me to fly for a while. I knew exactly where I was going. I'd payed attention when I was on Deidara's back on the way here. I smirked. This would be a piece of cake.


	18. Season 1 Chapter 18: Hunted

_**Uchiha oneshot 1R (hunted)**_

It had been four hours of me continuously jumping in the rain. The clouds seemed to clear, and the night sky was beginning to show. The stars shone, but the downside was that I was soaking wet.

I looked downward, and saw the cave. Maybe I should stop... No way. I wasn't stopping. Why? Because, they'd probably already noticed I was gone by now, and they were probably all after me.

I looked backwards, and saw nobody in sight. I was at least 2 hours ahead from using that wind jutsu.

My strength was the chakra nature wind. I'd always been best with it; just being comfortable. Most my age couldn't use any chakra natures actually; apart from the really skilled ones like Sasuke who could use fire techniques.

Then again, whilst I was above level in my ninjutsu techniques, I was behind in other things. And, with this

I continued to glide through the air, going double the speed of jumping. I kept going straight. I'd be in Konoha in only a few hours.

I saw the huge village gates, and smirked. I'd beaten the time it took them to come get me. Where would I go? Not to my appartment that's for sure... That's the first place they'd look for me.

I knew where the safest place to go would be. Into public; into town, and near the one that I knew would help me against Itachi.

I jumped over to the village walls, ignoring the two guards there. I showed them my leaf headband, just so they wouldn't go and send Anbu after me for no reason. I'd never crossed out my headband, so it worked fine.

I stood on the edge, and looked around.

'Where was his house again...?'

I heard a bird's sharp, earsplitting, cry be and I looked backwards. It was huge and white, and looked fake... like clay. Kami-sama... I saw Deidara, Sasori, Kisame, and Itachi on top of it.

It was definitely faster than my wind jutsu. I saw them from the distance. My eyes widened.

"N-No way...!"

I panicked and looked for the Uchiha residence. I spotted it; to the far right hand of the village. I jumped to the ground, and ran underneath trees. This way, they wouldn't catch me from their upwards view.

They had a top view; easy to find me. I saw a huge shadow pass over top of the village. I hid underneath a tree, sticking as close to the trunk as possible. The house was right across the street from where I was concealed.

I saw the shadow move past, and I ran to the door. I knocked, continuously, all the while looking up at the sky every few seconds.

'Come on Sasuke! Answer the door, dammit!' I thought, rapping on the door harder with my fist as the shadows were passing over this half of the village again.

I saw the bird start to circle again. I made a mumble of fear, and the door slid open slowly. I saw Sasuke, and his eyes widened. Obviously he was surprised to see me...

"Y-Ya...?" He shouted the beginning of my name, before I covered his mouth, jumped in the house, and shut the door quickly behind us.

He looked shocked, and confused. I put a finger to his lips instead of the hand over his whole mouth, and whispered silently.

"I missed you a lot," I whispered.

"What are you-" he started, and I saw shadows coming in through the windows. I opened the door a crack, and I pointed outside.

A huge shadow of a bird circled. He watched in shock, and I shut the door slowly.

"What did you get yourself into now..." he started. He was used to me getting into trouble, but he knew it was really bad this time.

"The Akatsuki kidnapped me..." I said, looking down.

His eyes widened even more. He realized, his brother.

I nodded, telling him that all his thoughts were true.

"And they've come to take me back. They won't stop until they've searched every single house, and found me in one of them. And what they do when they find me..." I said, voice shaking.

"I will protect you..." Sasuke said, serious. "This is my battle too."

Then, we heard a huge thumping sound. I looked outside the door, and I saw the bird land right outside. I stepped back in fear, and Sasuke took my hand. He ran with me, and took me into an empty room in the back.

"Wha-" I started looking around the empty room, and hearing the front door slide open, and people walking in.

'Oh God, Oh God!'

My stomach was doing backflips. I feared death, I feared them, I feared Sasuke's life, and I feared Itachi the most.

He banged on the floor, and a door popped up. He jumped through it, and then told me to jump. I heard that familiar, deep voice say from a distance; Itachi.

"There's a trap door." And footsteps getting closer.

Itachi knew this house better than anyone else would; other than Sasuke of course.

"Yami! Jump, now!" He shouted at me. I slipped through the door, and he caught me.

He reached up to pull the rope that would shut the door, but then Itachi stepped to the edge of the opening.

"Foolish little brother." Itachi said, down to him.

"Gah!" Sasuke grunted, then turned quickly, grabbed my hand, and sprinted.

We were running for our lives right now. We turned the corner, and heard thumps, and footsteps. There were more than one set of footsteps.

We were in an immense underground tunnel maze right now. It was so dark; yet Sasuke knew his way around quickly and perfectly.

I heard him panting in front of me.

"I-I'm sorry!" I shouted at him.

"For what?" He shouted back.

"For dragging you into this..." I answered.

"Hey, you don't think I'd back down on this...!" He laughed shortly, leading me through twists and turns.

I blushed a bit, then caught myself.

'This is NOT a time to be falling for the second Uchiha boy in the village!' I thought angrily and kept running.

I'd never liked Sasuke before. That's why we were friends. He hated girls like Sakura and Ino who would obsess over him. But what he hated more were the girls that purposely tried to oppose him, so they'd look 'cool'. He knew it was another form of flirting.

And he liked me, because I was kind, but distant. I didn't care what other people thought of me. He said he admired my confidence. (Yeah... right.) And my sureness of skill. (Pfft.)

Well, we'd always had a somewhat-close friendship, and he knew he could count on me to never have a crush on him. I didn't want to ruin it now...

The footsteps had faded, and all I heard was ours.

"Is there a way out of here?" I asked.

"Yeah, there are multiple exits; which give us the advantage." Sasuke explained.

I smiled. There was a small ray of hope. I prayed that they'd never find me...

Sasuke had a tight grip on my hand.

We listened carefully, and heard the small dripping of water droplets. He looked around, carefully and cautiously. We saw nothing.

I clutched my free hand to my chest, clenching it in fear; feeling the silence. Where were they? They wouldn't just give up like that... that'd be too easy.

I turned my head to the sides, looking around. I looked behind me, and to my surprise, I saw Deidara. I let out a scream by impulse.

"Why did you run, Yami-chan un?" He asked, a hurt look in his eyes.

I froze, and Sasuke dragged me as I ran away. We saw smoke appear, and someone else came.

Kisame stepped out. We ran the other way. Sasuke turned the corner, and then another figure stepped to us. It was Sasori.

We turned and ran.

"Where's the exit?" I said to Sasuke.

"Just keep following me, we'll be out soon." He said, sensing my panic and knowing that he needed to lead me, otherwise I was toast.

"Sharingan!" Sasuke shouted.

He was activating his Sharingan? Was it that bad? He could use it to see when someone was near, and he could predict their moves if they tried to harm us.

We were still running, and I was scared out of my mind. I was trying to keep calm, but I could feel pressure.

He slowed down, and I did too.

"Yami, get on my back." He ordered, and I did without hesitation.

He started to run, and I put my arms around his neck. He stopped, and then took a right turn, and went straight. I saw a wall at the end. I shut my eyes, and he jumped upward. The light showed, and I shielded my eyes.

He jumped up and I looked. We were on the top of Konoha's village wall. He blew fire towards the huge bird. It fell to the ground in flames. I had no idea how they could transport so easy, and so fast at that.

After he did that, he jumped over the treetops, and we went upward. I saw the mountains with the Hokage's faces on them getting closer and closer.

He jumped up off of the faces. We were on top of the mountain. He set me down and I looked over the village. I frowned, because I didn't see anyone with the red clouded robes.

"A-are they gone?" I asked.

"No. They won't leave..." He said, looking down, "until they've retrieved you. They want to catch you because they don't want you to get to the Anbu."

"Are we going to the Anbu?" I asked.

"No. We don't need their help. And if you told them anything, the Akatsuki would kill you when they found you. This way, they won't kill you, and if they do get you away from me, the worst they'll do is take you back with them."

I had a realization. Where would we go?

"Where's safest?" I asked.

"...staying on the move." He answered. "Let's go."

He jumped down towards the village, and I followed him. We jumped over the village walls, and started going above the trees.

"We can't just... Run away from the village... Can we? Then we'd be more vulnerable. If we're in the village, the Jonin are around to possibly help us." I said, trying to make a point.

"We don't need the Jonin." He said, looking straight.

"Huh?"

"I can protect you myself." He told me. "And I can cover you."

He did have a point. I'd seen him fight before. He was better than amazing. He was an Uchiha... An extraordinary fighter; born with power in his blood. But... Itachi was one too. I thought about it. No, Sasuke had wanted to kill Itachi for a long time. He wouldn't pass up this oppurtunity.

I looked back up at him, and he looked determined as ever.

"Where are we going, exactly?" I asked, observing the sun setting now.

"Its going to get dark soon," he started, "it will be easier for us to hide somewhere." He said.

I understood now. The darkness would get us a bit of an advantage, but then again, they could hide in the shadows too.

We continued to go through the trees, and it got darker with every minute. Suddenly, Sasuke stopped. I stopped beside him.

I heard a voice echo.

Foolish little brother. Trying to be strong. Trying to protect the ones you care for. You are outnumbered. You will lose.

We continued to go through the trees. But, Itachi's voice kept echoing. We landed on an empty grass area.

He led me forward, and I followed without hesitation. Itachi's voice had faded.

It started to rain and thunder. Sasuke led me into a cave. I sat down on the rocky ground, panting.

I pulled my legs to my chest. I rocked back and forth, eyes wide. This was probably the end, wasn't it? I'd never see anyone again. And, I brought Sasuke into this! I didn't know what to say...

"I'm sorry." I apologized, in a forced out way.

He walked over to me, and sat down beside me, looking me in the eyes.

"Yami, this is not only for my goals, but for you. Before they take your life, they'll go through me." He said. "Now go to sleep. I won't let them harm you."

I closed my eyes slowly.


	19. Season 1 Chapter 19: Freed

U#c#h#i#h#a# #o#n#e#s#h#o#t# #1#S# #(#f#r#e#e#d#)##

#I# #h#e#a#r#d# #s#h#o#u#t#i#n#g# #a#n#d# #b#a#n#g#i#n#g# #a#s# #I# #o#p#e#n#e#d# #m#y# #e#y#e#s#.# #I# #f#o#c#u#s#e#d#,# #a#n#d# #I# #s#a#w# #I#t#a#c#h#i# #w#i#t#h# #S#a#s#u#k#e# #t#o# #a# #t#r#e#e# #o#u#t#s#i#d#e# #t#h#e# #c#a#v#e# #b#y# #h#i#s# #n#e#c#k#.##

#"#S#t#o#p#!#"# #I# #s#c#r#e#a#m#e#d#,# #r#u#n#n#i#n#g# #o#u#t# #o#f# #t#h#e# #c#a#v#e# #a#n#d# #o#v#e#r# #t#o# #h#i#m#,# #a#n#d# #g#r#a#b#b#i#n#g# #h#i#s# #a#r#m#,# #a#n#d# #p#u#l#l#i#n#g# #o#n# #i#t#.# #H#e# #l#e#t# #g#o# #o#f# #S#a#s#u#k#e# #w#i#t#h# #o#n#e# #a#r#m# #b#r#i#e#f#l#y#.# #H#e# #t#w#i#s#t#e#d# #h#i#s# #a#r#m# #a#r#o#u#n#d#,# #a#n#d# #a#n#d# #p#u#s#h#e#d# #m#e# #t#o# #t#h#e# #g#r#o#u#n#d# #w#i#t#h# #b#r#u#t#e# #s#t#r#e#n#g#t#h#.##

#D#e#i#d#a#r#a# #a#n#d# #S#a#s#o#r#i# #c#a#m#e# #o#v#e#r# #t#o# #m#e#.# #T#h#e#y# #e#a#c#h# #t#o#o#k# #o#n#e# #o#f# #m#y# #a#r#m#s#.# #I# #s#t#r#u#g#g#l#e#d# #a#n#d# #s#q#u#i#r#m#e#d#.##

#"#L#e#t# #m#e# #g#o#!#!#"# #I# #s#c#r#e#a#m#e#d#.##

#I# #d#r#a#g#g#e#d# #m#y# #f#e#e#t# #o#n# #t#h#e# #g#r#o#u#n#d#,# #d#i#g#g#i#n#g# #m#y# #t#o#e#s# #i#n#.# #I# #t#h#r#e#w# #m#y# #f#e#e#t# #f#o#r#w#a#r#d#,# #t#h#e#n# #f#l#i#p#p#e#d# #t#h#e#m# #u#p#w#a#r#d#,# #d#o#i#n#g# #a#n# #e#n#t#i#r#e# #f#l#i#p#,# #a#n#d# #f#l#i#p#p#i#n#g# #t#h#e#m# #b#o#t#h# #o#v#e#r#.# #I# #h#i#t# #t#h#e#m# #b#o#t#h# #i#n# #t#h#e# #s#t#o#m#a#c#h# #h#a#r#d# #a#s# #I# #c#o#u#l#d#.# #T#h#a#t#'#d# #k#e#e#p# #t#h#e#m# #o#u#t# #o#f# #i#t# #f#o#r# #a# #l#i#t#t#l#e#;# #I#'#d# #h#i#t# #a# #p#r#e#s#s#u#r#e# #p#o#i#n#t# #i#n# #t#h#e#i#r# #s#t#o#m#a#c#h#s#,# #s#o# #t#h#e#y# #w#e#r#e# #b#o#t#h# #o#u#t#.##

#I# #r#a#n# #b#a#c#k# #t#o# #I#t#a#c#h#i# #t#a#k#i#n#g# #a# #k#u#n#a#i# #o#u#t#.# #I# #r#a#n# #a#t# #h#i#s# #s#i#d#e#,# #a#n#d# #s#t#a#b#b#e#d# #i#t# #i#n#t#o# #h#i#s# #r#i#g#h#t# #a#r#m# #b#e#f#o#r#e# #I#'#d# #e#v#e#n# #n#o#t#i#c#e#d# #w#h#a#t# #I# #d#i#d#.# #H#e# #l#e#t# #g#o# #o#f# #S#a#s#u#k#e#,# #a#n#d# #s#t#e#p#p#e#d# #b#a#c#k# #a# #f#e#w# #s#t#e#p#s# #f#o#r# #a# #m#o#m#e#n#t#.# #I# #c#r#o#u#c#h#e#d# #d#o#w#n# #t#o# #S#a#s#u#k#e#,# #a#n#d# #w#i#p#e#d# #t#h#e# #b#l#o#o#d# #f#r#o#m# #h#i#s# #f#a#c#e#.# #H#i#s# #e#y#e#s# #w#e#r#e# #f#o#r#c#e#d# #s#h#u#t# #i#n# #p#a#i#n#.##

#I# #r#a#n# #a# #h#a#n#d# #d#o#w#n# #h#i#s# #f#a#c#e#,# #m#o#v#i#n#g# #h#i#s# #b#a#n#g#s# #o#u#t# #o#f# #t#h#e# #w#a#y#.# #I# #s#h#o#t# #m#y# #h#e#a#d# #b#a#c#k# #t#o# #h#i#s# #o#l#d#e#r# #b#r#o#t#h#e#r#.##

#"#H#o#w# #c#o#u#l#d# #y#o#u#?#!#"# #I# #s#c#r#e#a#m#e#d# #a#t# #I#t#a#c#h#i#.# #"#H#e#'#s# #y#o#u#r# #b#r#o#t#h#e#r#,# #y#o#u#r# #b#l#o#o#d#,# #y#o#u#r# #l#a#s#t# #o#f# #y#o#u#r# #f#a#m#i#l#y#!#"# #I# #s#c#r#e#a#m#e#d#.# #H#e# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #e#m#o#t#i#o#n#l#e#s#s# #s#t#i#l#l#,# #a#s# #h#e# #w#a#l#k#e#d# #o#v#e#r#.##

#"#H#e# #h#a#s# #m#u#c#h# #t#o# #l#e#a#r#n#.#"# #H#e# #s#a#i#d#,# #l#o#o#k#i#n#g# #d#o#w#n# #a#t# #m#e#.##

#"#L#i#k#e# #w#h#a#t#?#!# #H#o#w# #t#o# #b#e# #l#i#k#e# #y#o#u#.#.#.# #T#o#s#s#i#n#g# #p#e#o#p#l#e# #a#s#i#d#e# #f#o#r# #p#o#w#e#r#?#!# #N#o#t# #g#i#v#i#n#g# #a# #d#a#m#n# #a#b#o#u#t# #a#n#y#o#n#e# #e#l#s#e# #b#u#t# #y#o#u#r#s#e#l#f#.#.#.# #A#l#l# #t#o# #g#a#i#n# #s#t#r#e#n#g#t#h#?#!#"# #I# #y#e#l#l#e#d#,# #t#e#a#r#s# #f#a#l#l#i#n#g#.##

#H#e# #p#a#y#e#d# #n#o# #a#t#t#e#n#t#i#o#n# #t#o# #m#y# #w#o#r#d#s#.##

#"#I#t# #i#s# #t#h#e# #e#n#d#,# #b#r#o#t#h#e#r#.#"##

#"#K#i#l#l#i#n#g# #d#o#e#s#n#'#t# #g#i#v#e# #y#o#u# #p#o#w#e#r#!#"# #I# #s#c#r#e#a#m#e#d#,# #t#h#r#o#w#i#n#g# #m#y# #b#o#d#y# #o#v#e#r# #S#a#s#u#k#e#'#s#.# #"#I#f# #y#o#u# #k#i#l#l# #h#i#m#,# #I# #d#i#e# #t#o#o#!#!#"##

#"#I# #c#a#n#n#o#t# #k#i#l#l# #a#n# #A#k#a#t#s#u#k#i# #m#e#m#b#e#r#.#"##

#"#B#u#t# #y#o#u# #c#a#n# #k#i#l#l# #a#n#y#o#n#e# #e#l#s#e#?#!# #A#n#y#o#n#e# #y#o#u# #w#a#n#t#?#!#"# #I# #s#c#r#e#a#m#e#d#,# #s#t#a#n#d#i#n#g# #u#p# #i#n# #f#r#o#n#t# #o#f# #S#a#s#u#k#e#.##

#I# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #d#o#w#n#.##

#"#I# #w#o#n#'#t# #l#e#t# #y#o#u#.#"# #I# #m#u#m#b#l#e#d# #t#o# #t#h#e# #g#r#o#u#n#d#.##

#I# #s#n#a#p#p#e#d# #m#y# #h#e#a#d# #u#p#,# #s#t#a#r#i#n#g# #a#t# #h#i#m# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e# #c#o#l#d#e#s#t# #e#y#e#s# #I# #h#a#d#.##

##  
#"#B#u#r#n# #i#n# #h#e#l#l# #f#o#r# #y#o#u#r# #s#i#n#s#!#"##

##  
#I# #s#c#r#e#a#m#e#d#,# #a#n#d# #n#o#t#i#c#e#d# #D#e#i#d#a#r#a# #a#n#d# #S#a#s#o#r#i# #w#e#r#e# #c#o#n#c#i#o#u#s# #a#g#a#i#n#.# #K#i#s#a#m#e# #d#r#o#p#p#e#d# #f#r#o#m# #a#b#o#v#e#,# #a#n#d# #S#a#s#u#k#e# #o#p#e#n#e#d# #h#i#s# #e#y#e#s# #b#a#r#e#l#y# #a#n#d# #s#a#w# #m#e#.##

#I# #s#t#e#p#p#e#d# #t#o#w#a#r#d#s# #I#t#a#c#h#i#,# #a#n#d# #h#e# #s#t#a#y#e#d# #w#h#e#r#e# #h#e# #w#a#s#.##

#I# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #s#t#r#a#i#g#h#t# #a#h#e#a#d#,# #t#h#e#n# #I# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #b#a#c#k# #a#t# #S#a#s#u#k#e#'#s# #b#l#e#e#d#i#n#g# #b#o#d#y#.##

#W#o#r#d#s# #s#e#e#m#e#d# #t#o# #c#o#m#e# #s#t#r#a#i#g#h#t# #o#u#t# #o#f# #m#y# #m#o#u#t#h# #w#i#t#h#o#u#t# #m#y# #c#o#n#t#r#o#l# #o#r# #m#y# #c#o#n#s#e#n#t#.# #I# #h#e#a#r#d# #t#h#e#m# #p#o#u#r#i#n#g# #o#u#t#.##

#"#T#o#r#i# #n#o# #Y#a#m#i# #K#a#z#e#!# #B#i#r#d# #o#f# #t#h#e# #D#a#r#k# #W#i#n#d#!#"##

#I# #h#e#a#r#d# #a# #h#u#g#e# #b#i#r#d#'#s# #c#r#y# #e#c#h#o#,# #a#n#d# #i#t# #s#e#e#m#e#d# #t#o# #m#e# #l#i#k#e# #t#h#i#s# #h#a#d# #a#l#l# #h#a#p#p#e#n#e#d# #b#e#f#o#r#e#.# #I#t# #w#a#s# #a# #p#u#r#e# #b#l#a#c#k# #s#h#a#d#o#w#,# #a#n#d# #i#t# #f#l#e#w# #u#p# #a#b#o#v#e# #m#y# #h#e#a#d#.# #T#h#e# #r#a#i#n# #w#a#s# #s#o#a#k#i#n#g# #m#e# #t#o# #t#h#e# #s#k#i#n# #r#i#g#h#t# #n#o#w#.# #I# #s#a#w# #t#h#e# #b#i#r#d# #f#l#y# #u#p#w#a#r#d# #a#n#d# #s#t#r#e#t#c#h# #o#u#t# #i#t#s# #w#i#n#g#s# #a#s# #i#f# #i#t# #h#a#d# #b#e#e#n# #t#r#a#p#p#e#d# #f#o#r#e#v#e#r# #a#n#d# #i#t# #w#a#s# #f#i#n#a#l#l#y# #c#o#m#i#n#g# #o#u#t# #o#f# #a# #c#a#g#e#.##

#I#t# #f#l#a#p#p#e#d# #i#t#s# #w#i#n#g#s#,# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #t#r#e#e#s# #s#w#a#y#e#d#.# #I#t# #o#p#e#n#e#d# #i#t#s# #e#y#e#s#,# #a#n#d# #i#t#s# #b#e#a#d#y# #g#o#l#d#e#n# #e#y#e#s# #s#h#o#w#e#d# #a#n#d# #s#h#o#n#e#.# #I# #l#o#o#k#e#d# #a#h#e#a#d# #a#t# #I#t#a#c#h#i#,# #t#h#e#n# #s#a#w# #t#h#e# #t#h#e# #r#o#c#k# #h#a#r#d# #s#t#a#r#e# #i#n# #h#i#s# #e#y#e#s#.# #H#e# #a#c#t#e#d# #a#s# #i#f# #h#e#'#d# #s#e#e#n# #t#h#i#s# #a#l#l# #b#e#f#o#r#e#.##

#I# #s#m#i#r#k#e#d#.# #T#h#e# #b#i#r#d# #l#e#t# #o#u#t# #a# #s#h#a#r#p# #c#r#o#w#,# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#n# #f#l#a#p#p#e#d# #i#t#s# #w#i#n#g#s#.# #E#v#e#r#y#o#n#e# #w#a#s# #p#u#s#h#e#d# #d#o#w#n# #b#y# #p#r#e#s#s#u#r#e# #b#e#i#n#g# #d#e#l#i#v#e#r#e#d#.# #P#o#w#e#r# #f#l#o#w#e#d# #t#h#r#o#u#g#h# #m#y# #v#e#i#n#s#,# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #w#i#n#d# #d#i#d#n#'#t# #a#f#f#e#c#t# #m#e#.##

#"#T#a#k#e# #m#e# #b#a#c#k# #t#o# #t#h#e# #A#k#a#t#s#u#k#i# #i#f# #y#o#u# #w#a#n#t#.#.#.# #B#u#t# #i#f# #y#o#u# #h#a#r#m# #S#a#s#u#k#e#,# #I#'#l#l# #k#i#l#l# #y#o#u#.#"# #I# #d#e#m#a#n#d#e#d#,# #a#s# #t#h#e# #b#i#r#d# #f#a#d#e#d# #i#n#t#o# #a# #b#e#a#m# #o#f# #l#i#g#h#t#,# #t#h#e#n# #g#o#t# #s#u#c#k#e#d# #i#n#t#o# #m#e#.##

#I# #f#e#l#l# #b#a#c#k#w#a#r#d#s#,# #o#n# #t#o#p# #o#f# #S#a#s#u#k#e#.##

#"#I#'#m# #s#o#r#r#y#.#.#.# #I# #w#a#s# #t#o#o# #w#e#a#k#.#.#.# #t#o# #h#e#l#p#.#"# #I# #w#h#i#s#p#e#r#e#d# #t#o# #S#a#s#u#k#e#,# #t#h#e#n# #f#e#l#t# #m#y# #e#y#e#s# #s#h#u#t#t#i#n#g#.# 


	20. Season 1 Chapter 20: Discovered

_**Uchiha oneshot 1T (discovered)**_

"Is it... Can it be..." Sasori said, shocked.  
"Yamikaze?" Kisame said.

"We have to extract the beast." Itachi said walking over to me, and lifting me by my collar. He threw me on the ground.  
"Itachi stop, un! She's only a girl!" Deidara protested.

"Deidara's right. We should at least consult Pein first." Sasori said.  
Itachi looked down at my face that was cringed in pain.

"Either we kill a worthless girl for the power, or we let her live and have her lose control and attack us." Itachi said, taking out a kunai.

Sasuke was close to unconciousness, but he was still hearing Itachi's words.

_ 'I have to stop him... He's going to kill her, and I'll be shortly after...'_ He thought.

Itachi sliced his hand, then grabbed mine, and made a hand sign. He grabbed the kunai, about to hit my heart.

In a flash, Sasuke headbutted Itachi out of the way. Itachi skidded backwards, then shoved Sasuke to the side. He hit his head on a tree, and fell to the ground unconcious.  
Kisame was standing in front of me.

"Step aside." Itachi demanded.  
"I'm not letting you do this, Itachi. You'll regret it forever. We all will."  
"Fool. You know we are always ordered to extract beasts when we find them."  
"This is an exception. She is one of us." Kisame said.

"One of us," Itachi laughed shortly, "one of us wouldn't try to escape."  
"Yami is right. You have no heart, un!" Deidara shouted, thunder booming.  
Itachi turned to Deidara, angrily.

"Because I'm not afraid to let one girl die," Itachi asked.  
"No, un! Because I love her! She's the best friend I've ever had! And she's changed us all, un!" Deidara said.  
"And if she dies, I die too." Sasori added.

The thunder boomed and lightning flashed, as Itachi stood there, hesitating to make a decision. He looked down at me, lying there in the mud, soaked.  
Though he'd never known how to treat a girl, or how to treat anyone, I was different. I came back to him even when hed yelled at me, and I smiled at him when all he did was give me scowls.

I'd apologized to him, and I'd been kind to him, looked up to him like he was my big brother. How could I have looked up to a killer?

Itachi looked at the sky. He disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Deidara ran to me, and picked me up in his arms. Kisame and Sasori took care of Sasuke. They brought us back in the cave, and lay us down.

...

I opened my eyes about a half hour later. I saw Kisame, Sasori, and Deidara smiling at me. "Where's Sasuke?" I asked, then saw him beside me.  
"Is he okay? Will he survive?" I shouted, scared.

"Relax, Yami-chan, un! He's going to be fine. Just a little bruised, that's all, un!" Deidara laughed.  
"What about Itachi? Where is he? Is he alright too?" I asked.

"Don't you remember anything...?" Sasori asked, raising one eyebrow.  
"Remember what?"  
"Nevermind, we're going to take you back to the lair. Okay?" Kisame said, smiling.  
"Okay, but Sasuke..." I trailed off. He started to open his eyes.

"I'm so glad you're awake!" I cried, hugging him then kissing his forehead.  
The three men in black cloaks exchanged looks, then smirked.  
"Ya-yami," he said.

"Are you alright?" I asked.  
"Yes, where's Itachi?"  
"I don't know..."  
"He went back to the lair." Sasori said.

"Yeah... To tell Pein that we found you, Yami." Kisame said.  
"Oh," I smiled, "that explains a lot."  
"But Yami," Sasuke started, "I thought you were going to stay. With me." He grunted, holding his stomach.  
The three men exchanged looks again.

"Yami, I didn't know you were getting serious...un." Deidara teased.  
I stood up, and slapped him.  
I looked at Sasuke, bleeding mildly still, then I looked back at Kisame, Sasori and Deidara.  
"Right now, I need to stay with Sasuke. He's badly injured, and its my fault. I want to take care of him. Please give me a week here, at least." I begged them.  
Kisame sighed.  
"I guess one week..."

I smiled and hugged him.  
"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I shouted with glee.

"Okay okay. But you need to promise that you will not run away..." Kisame said.  
"I promise." I nodded.  
"We will come back in exactly a week to come get you again." Sasori explained.  
I nodded again.

"Uhhh... Can I have some help... Moving him...?" I asked, pointing to Sasuke.

We entered the Uchiha house, and Kisame set Sasuke down on his bed. They all smiled, in the exception for Sasori; who didn't ever smile.

I smiled back, and then waved as Deidara made a small clay bird, then dropped it, made a hand sign as it grew. They jumped on, and flew away into the distance.  
I walked back to Sasuke's room, and pulled up a chair beside his bed.

...

"So, want to tell me why we DIDN'T tell her that she has a freaking demon inside her, un?" Deidara shouted angrily.  
"Because, she obviously got hit on the head hard. She doesn't remember anything... Even Itachi tormenting her." Sasori answered.

"And she wouldn't be able to handle it. She's going to be taking care of a bloody boy for a week." Kisame added.  
"Speaking of him, un... Is he her boyfriend?" Deidara asked curiously.

"Maybe. He could possibly be 'the one she has feelings for'." Sasori said.  
"Its none of our business either way." Kisame said.

"No. He's not the one. There is another, un." Deidara smirked. "She only told me, un." He laughed.  
"You idiot. She probably told you indirectly, like saying she felt something around him, and you knew it was love." Sasori said.  
Deidara grinned and scratched the back of his head.

"Actually, un, that's exactly what happened!" He laughed nervously.  
Kisame and Sasori sweat dropped.

"Of course she doesn't know about love yet, Deidara." Kisame said.  
"She's going to figure it out soon enough though." Sasori said.

"Who is it anyway."

"I'm her friend... I'd never tell, un." Deidara teased, sticking his tongue out.


	21. Season 1 Chapter 21: Uchiha

_**Uchiha oneshot 1U (uchiha)**_

Sasuke's room had more than one bed in it. I guessed Itachi used to sleep here too... The two beds looked alike.  
I was watching him with the look of pain on his face. It hurt me too to see him like this.

I suddenly noticed all of the cuts on his arms. I left the room, and I looked for the kitchen. There were so many rooms in this house...

I turned a right, then another right. There was a kitchen on the left side. I turned in, got a bowl, and filled it with warm water. I also took a cloth with me. I entered the room again, and he was still unconcious. I didn't expect him to wake up any time soon.

I sat him up gently, and lifted his arms. I slid his shirt off of his head, and then set the shirt down on the table beside the bed. I laid him back down carefully.  
I reached to the bowl with water, pulled out the cloth, and began dabbing all of his cuts. Some of them were pretty deep...

After a few dabs, I then thought about what he'd say when he woke up. He was half-naked, and I'd done it... 

_No_.

I'd committed no crime, I'd done it to help him.  
He groaned, and then scrunched his face. His eyes opened, and he saw me, then realized what I was doing. I blushed a small one.

He tried to sit up. I stopped him, and laid him back down.  
"Its better if you don't." I smiled.

"I didn't think you'd stay. I thought they would take you back." He said, looking at the ceiling.  
"They said I could stay for a week. At least until you get better. Then I have to go back." I explained.

He made an angry sound, and sat up.

"I was _wrong_ Yami!" He yelled. I took my hands off of him.

"A-about what?"  
"I lied!" He said, clenching his fists.

"Huh?"

"I said I'd protect you. I promised I wouldn't let them touch you." He said, looking down, and his onyx bangs falling over his face.  
"But I wasn't strong enough." He said, voice shaking.

I looked down, too.  
"Its my fault. I dragged you into this, and almost got you killed." I said.

He looked at me.  
"No, its not..." He said.  
"It is! And I owe it to you to stay with you. Because it is all my fault. I was too weak!" I shouted.

"Yami, I'll get stronger, for you. And when you leave, I will train everyday. And then, I'll come save you." He said.  
I stood up, and left the room.

"I'm going to make you food." I said, shutting the door.  
I stood outside the door, letting tears fall. He'd save me? Why? Did he really care that much?

I found my way to the kitchen, and cooked soup. I brought it back to him, and he was sitting in his bed still. I gave him the bowl, and he started eating. I smiled, then frowned when I noticed the cuts still on his chest.  
"You got cut pretty badly..." I said, looking at them.

He stopped eating, and looked at me. "You cleaned them." He asked.  
I nodded.

"You don't have to do this." He said.  
"Yes I do. That's what friends are for, right?" I smiled, saying the same words he'd said to me earlier that day.

He smiled that one smirk that I loved.  
"Friends?" He asked.

He put his hand out, on top of my head, and rustled my hair.  
"You're like my sister!" He laughed.

"Hey, stop it!" I giggled. He set down the soup on the table.

"What are you going to do when I leave?" I asked. "You should stay in bed."  
"Leave?" He asked.

I nodded.  
"No. You're staying here. That's not a request. Its an order." He smiled.

I smiled too, and blushed.  
"I can't disobey an order."

Soon, I forced Sasuke to lay down. He finally accepted, and set his head on the pillow.

"I hate lying down." He complained. "I can't see you." He said.

It was like the feeling around Itachi. It was warm and fuzzy, yet cold and hard. I couldn't help my blushing.  
He sat up after I didn't reply. He saw my red face.

"Hey, you okay? You look warm." He said.  
"N-no. I'm okay."

He looked down at my clothes. They were soaked. I was soaked. And dirty.

"The bathroom is down the hall to the left. Go take a shower. Look in the closet in the bathroom for clothes." He said.  
"But what about you-" I started.  
"Go." He ordered.

I smiled and shut the door. I went down the hall and into the door on the left. I shut the door and dropped my wet clothes. I turned on the water and got in.  
The warm water felt so good as it ran over my freezing cold body.  
After I was done, I looked in the closet to my right. I sweat dropped. All blue or black clothes, with Uchiha symbols on them.

_'Wow, really?'_ I thought.

I wasn't sure if he was okay with me wearing them. Maybe he mixed them up or was mistaken. I wrapped the- you guessed it - black towel with the uchiha symbol on it around me, and went back down the hall.

I opened Sasuke's door a crack.  
"Is it okay for me to wear those? They're yours." I asked.  
"Yeah, I don't mind." He said.

I went back to the bathroom, and shrugged, looking through them. I found a pair of black, loose, cotton pants, and I put them on with a white t-shirt and a black hoodie.  
These were obviously his; they smelled like him, and they fit me loosely.

I dried my hair, found a brush and brushed it, and then went back to his room. I hung my wet clothes in the bathroom.  
I opened the door and smiled. He looked at me.

"Wow, you look like me." He smirked.  
I laughed, and looked down at the chair I was in before. It was wet.  
"Sit on the bed." He said.

I sat on the end, looking at him.  
"So..." I said.

"Is that why you were gone all that time?" He asked.  
I knew exactly what he was talking about; the Akatsuki.

"Yeah... They took me away in the night..." I answered.  
"Where was it?" He asked.

"About 230 kilometers Northwest of Konoha." I said.  
"How did you escape from them?" He said, shocked.

"I waited until the beginning of lunch, then it gave me at least an hour in advance. And, at that time, I was angry at everyone and nobody talked to me. Because..." I trailed off, and remembered Itachi yelling at me.

"Because...?"  
"We played truth or dare, and I..."

"You what?"  
I blushed heavily.

"Yami, what is it?"  
"I had to get your brother's... _boxers_." I said.

Sasuke stopped, then started laughing.  
"Then he caught me." I said.

He stopped laughing.

"Then yelled at me. I was terrified... And so was everyone else, and they felt guilty for making me do it... So they didn't talk to me." I explained.  
"You were helpless under his strength." He said. "I know how that feels."

"I didn't feel the same way that I usually do when I get yelled at." I said.

Sasuke looked up.

"It felt like the pain was amplified... By so much. It hurt so bad..." "_Mangekyo_..." He said, clenching his fists.


	22. Season 1 Chapter 22: Questioned

_**Uchiha oneshot 1V (questioned)**_

"Mangekyou?"

"Mangekyou Sharingan. He must have used it ... Even in the real world... To cause you pain. Even if it wasn't on purpose..." He said, taking a sip of soup again.  
"Then is that why I got the weird fuzzy, nervous, weird feeling I got when I was around him?" I asked, puzzled.

Sasuke looked at me, turned his head down into the bowl, and spit the soup in his mouth all out into it.

"Whaaattttt?" I asked, questioning if the soup was bad.

"You... You..." He said.  
"I what?"  
"You...** Have feelings for Itachi**?" He yelled.

"Feelings?" I asked.

"You're in love with my brother?" He yelled, moving forward, grabbing my shoulders, and shaking them roughly, eye twitching.  
"L-" I started.

He kneeled forward, putting his arms out, so he was in a crawling position. He moved closer, looking at my face, and I moved back.  
"Yes! you love him? After all he's done to you?" He shouted, breathing in my face. I moved back, then fell down, laying on my back.

"L-Love?" I gasped.

Sasuke was right over top of me. I started breathing heavier.  
He looked me straight in the eyes, and I blushed heavily.

"Yeah," I panted. "Like this feeling... What is it?"

"Right now...?" He questioned.  
"Yes. Its the same feeling." I said.

I looked up at Sasuke. He closed his eyes slowly and started moving towards me slowly. My eyes widened. What the heck was he trying to do to me?  
He kept coming towards me, and I was frozen. I breathed faster. I didn't even know what love was, let alone didn't want it. I wanted to know what it was! Not find out!

"Wh-what are you doing?" I asked him, out of breath.  
His eyes snapped open. He got off of me, and fell backwards.

"Sorry." He said.  
I saw a small drop of sweat move down his face.

"What's love?" I asked.  
"When people care for each other very much." Sasuke said, trying to dumb it down, even for my 185 IQ.

"Like me and you?" I smiled.

He cleared his throat, and looked away from my eyes.  
"It depends... There's a line between friendship and love, Yami." He explained.

"Friendship is a very mild version of love. But when you find someone that gives you that fuzzy weird feeling... It means that you're probably meant for that person..." He said.  
"But... I got it around two people..." I sighed.

"Well, Itachi and I are from the same family, and we look very similar to each other..." He thought aloud.  
"Though I am younger, by 4 years." He said.

"Itachi is 19?" I asked.  
He nodded.

_'No wonder I looked at him like a big brother...'_ I thought.  
I yawned in the middle of my thought. "Tired?" He asked, observing my yawn.

"No." I objected.  
"Go to bed." He said.

"But I don't wanna." I said in a childish voice.

He gave me a stern look, then I got off of his bed and moved to the one next to it. I took off the hoodie I was wearing, and I got into the covers. I lay facing Sasuke. I clutched his hoodie to my chest as I shut my eyes.

"Good night." I whispered.  
"Good night." He replied.

...

I opened my eyes, sat up and rubbed them. The light shone in through the window between Sasuke's and Itachi's beds. I heard the birds chirping. The sun wasn't too high in the sky.  
I grabbed his hoodie and put it on as I walked around the house, trying to find him somewhere. I looked in the kitchen, rubbing my eye. He was standing there in his white shorts and no shirt, cooking.

"Idiot." I said.  
"Good morning to you too." He replied.

"You're going to burn yourself." I smirked, walking over to him, and looking in the pan.  
Stir fry. I was happy. It looked really good.

I slumped over as I walked through the kitchen. I lay down in the middle, and shut my eyes.  
"I'm so tired..." I yawned.

Sasuke knelt down beside me. "Come get your breakfast, sleepyhead." He teased.  
"I wouldn't be talking, half-naked Uchiha!" I snapped back, giggling.

"I want my cuts to get air and heal." He said, taking a bite of the food.  
"Suuuuure." I smirked, winking at him, taking a bite.

He looked at me.  
"Is it okay?" He asked.

I stuck out my hand flatly, and tipped it back and forth, symbolizing; 'it's alright, I guess.'  
"Meh." I said, taking the last bite and dropping my fork on the plate as I left the room.

"I'm going to my house to get clothes!" I called out as I left the bathroom, holding my wet clothes, and walking towards the front door.  
"Wait, I'm coming too." He shouted back.  
"Too late, Uchiha." I said, shutting the door after me, and starting to walk down the street.

The sun was out, and it was a nice day. He ran to catch up. I smiled.  
"Took you long enough, huh?" I teased, playfully.

He rolled his eyes. We continued to walk towards my house. It came up on the left, and I walked in.  
"You leave your house unlocked?" Sasuke said, displeased.

"So? Its not like I have anything to steal." I said.  
"That's obviously how they kidnapped you. You realize that, right?"

"Yeah."

I walked up the steps to my room, and went into my closet. Sasuke sat on my bed. There was a rice paper divider that was not see through in my room. I pulled it out.  
"My room is kinda messy. Ignore it." I smiled, looking through my closet, picking out two random things, and going behind the rice paper divider.

It was specially made. It had cherry blossoms on it, and you couldn't see through it, but you could see the shadow from the other side. The shadows didn't show though, because of all the cherry blossoms. I threw Sasuke's t-shirt, pants and hoodie over the divider at him. He caught them.

"So I see you leave your window open too." He observed.  
"So?" I asked, putting on my fishnet leggings.

"So, Yami, you're asking for people to kidnap you." He said, in an obvious way.

I put on my dress, and walked out from the divider.

"Like I said, there's nothing to steal here." I repeated, walking to the mirror, and looking into it while I tied my headband.  
"Other than you." He smirked, getting up, and shutting the window.

We walked down the stairs, and out the door.


	23. Season 1 Chapter 23: Welcomed

_**Uchiha oneshot 1W (welcomed)**_

We walked down the street, and I didn't recognize anybody.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, knowing that normally, I'd have seen someone walk up to us by now, whether it be Sakura getting angry at me, or Naruto getting angry at Sasuke.  
But soon enough, my wish was granted.

"Sasuke-kun!" I heard a voice shout.

Sasuke sighed.

"Why me?" He asked to the sky, barely a whisper.

"Oh, hi Yami!" She added. Sakura was nice, but she didn't like me hanging out with Sasuke. I tried to back off as much as possible, but Sasuke was my friend.  
She pulled me aside.

"Where have you been lately?" She asked.  
"Oh, ah, missions." I lied.

"Haha, we have to see each other soon." She said. "The girls are going to the hot spring tonight, want to come?" She asked me.  
"Oh I can't." I smiled, declining.

"_Why_?" She asked, a bit annoyed.

"Because..." I trailed off, looking at Sasuke. "Uhm..."

"Do you have a _**date**_ with him?" She asked, getting angry. I laughed.

"Eew! No way!" I pretended that I hated him.

"Oh okay! Then I'll see you there then! Bye! Bye Sasuke-kun!" She shouted, running away.  
Sasuke stepped beside me.

"Oh man..." We both sighed in unison.  
"Its a girls' only thing." I groaned.

Just then, Naruto ran up.  
"Hey Yami! Oh, hi Sasuke." He said, with slight annoyance.

"Sasuke, all the guys are going to the hot spring tonight... and I was the one told to tell you... not that I _want_ you to come. See you there! Sorry Yami, maybe another time!" He shouted, running away.

We both sweat dropped. Same place, same time, different genders... How would this work?

"Are we skipping?" I asked.  
"No, we'll go, and meet after." Sasuke answered.

...

We stopped at Ichiraku's for lunch. I slurped my ramen happily.

"Its good to have a date with an Uchiha." I laughed, slurping the last of my noodles.  
This comment attracted about fifteen peoples' attention.

"That's right. He's taken. Back off." I laughed evilly.  
"What are you talking about? You're not my girlfriend!" He shouted, angrily.

I leaned in, towards his face.  
"Do you want me to be?" I asked, attempting to be hot.  
He leaned back, and avoided eye contact.

"Hah! I knew it!" I giggled.  
"I didn't say anything!"  
"Your face says it all!"  
"What, it says, I'm scared of a psycho 15 year old girl!"

We continued to argue, until the girl gave me the bill.  
"Pass it to my boyfriend." I said, leaning back with a sigh.

"She's not my girlfriend!" He shouted.

We left Ichiraku, and kept walking. "I can't believe how much you torment me..." He said.  
"Haha. I know." I giggled.

I looked ahead, and saw Neji sitting under a tree. I ran to him.  
"Neji!" I laughed.  
"Yami?" He asked, standing up to see me.

I smiled at him.  
"Where've you been?"  
"Ehh... On missions." I lied again.

"Heh. Liar." I heard Sasuke mutter.  
"You little..!" I yelled, running after him, leaving Neji in the dust.

I ran after him, knowing how much faster he was than I.  
"That's so not fair!" I shouted after him.

I tripped, and fell on my face. He looked back, laughing, and saw me look down. He came back, and looked down at me. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked.

I looked up, smirking. I tapped his arm, and sprung away. He grinned, coming after me as fast as he could. I looked back, and didn't see him.  
He tapped my shoulder.

"What are you looking for, me?" He asked, playfully.  
He swiped his arm out, about to tag me, but I dodged.

"I'm an S-class criminal now. Its gonna take a bit more than that." I taunted, flipping backwards.  
I landed in a classic ninja crouch, and looked at him, sly smirk on both our faces.  
I stood up and shrugged.

"I clearly won." I concluded.  
"Hah. You wish." He said.  
"No, I don't have to, because I won." I said.  
"Yeah... Well... You wish you were me."  
"Why?"  
"Because I have you cornered." He whispered in my ear, kunai to my throat.

"Caught by the almighty Sasuke again!" I said, trying to imitate Sakura.

I disappeared into a poof of smoke, then appeared on a higher rooftop.

"I'm a chunin, Sasuke. You're a Genin." I reminded him.  
"During the exams, I was declared chunin... technically." Sasuke said, bringing up the exams from two years ago.

"So what? All that happened to you from genin to chunin was the chidori and an outfit change." I snorted.  
"An Uchiha can pull off a lot more than that. I'm sure you'd know that Yami." He said behind me again.

"Augh! Stop doing that!" I shouted, bothered by it.

"Its all part of the game. You know, the one you _suck at_?" He teased.

"You little Uchiha brat." I spat.  
"I'm older than you my half a year. You can't call me little... Little girl." He whispered.

I froze for a second, Itachi's same words echoing in my head.

_You're nothing more than a childish little girl._

You're going down for that,

Uchiha.


	24. Season 1 Chapter 24: Played

_**Uchiha oneshot 1X (played)**_

I was very intent on beating him at this one stupid game of Man-hunt, even if we were shinobi...  
"Anything goes. You're it." I said, disappearing.

I appeared back in his house. I took stir fry out of the pan, and began munching on it.  
"Hehee. What a good idea." I giggled, taking a bite. "Oh, I see you Sasuke." I said, disappearing again.

He groaned. Hed never catch me if I kept vanishing like this.  
I appeared again, in Sasuke's room. I'd totally thrown him off, I barely moved at all.

I sat down on Sasuke's bed, and a drawer was open on the table beside his bed. I saw a picture of Itachi, and picked it up by instinct.  
He looked so happy... _So... Beautiful..._

"Nosey, eh, Yami?" He asked, across the room.  
I gasped, and turned.

"New rule," he declared, "no teleporting."  
"Fine." I snorted, disappearing.

He growled.  
My voice echoed.  
"I said at the beginning, anything goes. You agreed. Too bad!" I laughed.

I appeared on top of the village wall. I looked out. How did he keep finding me?  
"Sharingan. I copy wherever you teleport." He answered. I turned around, and saw the pair of red eyes stright in front of me. I remembered Itachi's eyes. I lost my balance. I tripped, and began to fall.

He jumped down and caught me before I could hit anything. I looked up at him. His red eyes were still blazing.  
His appearance morphed into Itachi.  
I stared, then shut my eyes quickly, jumping out of his grasp, turning my back to him, and crouching into a ball.

"D-dont hurt me!" I mumbled.  
"What is it?" He asked.  
"Y-your sharingan! It will torture me!" I forced out.

He walked over and knelt down in front of me. He tapped me on the shoulder, and watched me slowly look up.  
I saw his eyes fade to black. I looked back up.

"You mean...?"  
"I do not possess the Magekyo." "Only-"  
He nodded.  
"Only Itachi."

I sighed in relief.  
"You really know nothing about the Sharingan, don't you?" He asked.  
"Well... Deidara told me some dumb legend..." I mused.

He snorted.  
"Legends... They're almost never true... Want me to tell you the real deal?" He asked.  
I nodded, and he poofed us back to his house.

...

Within seconds, he was cooking food and I was sitting on the counter watching him. It was interesting to see how well he knew how to cook... For a boy, that is.  
"The Sharingan is the Kekkai-genkai of my family, the Uchiha. Its mainly used to copy techniques of other ninja, and to use them. But... We can copy things like where you teleport, and do it too." He explained, tossing rice balls.

"Okay..." I replied.  
He put three on my plate, and three on his, then scraped chicken into the pan using a knife, and tossing it in some spices and sauces.  
"But..." He started.

"Itachi..."  
"Itachi has the Sharingan. He always uses it, in fact." Sasuke said.  
"Yeah, he always had those crimson eyes..." I muttered, remembering.

"He uses it so he is one step ahead of the enemy at all times. He's very intellegent that way." He added, tossing the food again, and it sizzled.  
"The Mangekyou is different... More strong, powerful, deathly. When he uses it for three minutes in the real world, he can trap you in his mind, for up to a full 72 hours." He explained, eyebrows furrowing.

"72?" I questioned, shocked.  
He nodded, putting the food on the plate and bringing it to the already set table.  
He made a gesture for me to sit, and I did. "Itadakimasu." We said, and took bites.

He swallowed.  
"He can amplify pain..." He started. "...or pleasure..."

"Deidara told me that."  
"And he can torture you until you're physically or emotionally scarred for life. And, no one else can see it except for the ones he's trapped in it." He said, pointing his chopsticks at me.  
"So, you need to be prepared. For anything... That he might do when you get back to that lair..." He warned me.

He took a bite, and I did too.  
"What was with your eyes...?" He asked.

I suddenly remembered. The bird, the eyes...

"What did you see?" He asked, curiously.  
"I saw..." I mumbled.  
"I saw lots of light... yet darkness." I forced out.  
He stayed silent, thinking very hard.  
"And those eyes... the bird." He said aloud.  
"The black one?" I asked. "I felt like, I'd seen it before..."

"Hmm... It was no ordinary summoning jutsu." He said.  
"Yami, what's your real last name?" He asked me, suspiciously.

"Higushi." I answered.  
"No, your real last name."

"_Higushi_!" I said louder.  
"That can't be right..." He muttered to himself.

"Uh, yeah it can! Its my name!" I shouted, amplifying 'can.'  
I had no idea why I was so angry.

"How do you know?" He asked me.  
"It was on my birth certificate...?" I said, in a 'no-duh' kind of way.  
"It can't be..." He repeated, resting his hand on his face.  
"I'm pretty sure it is," I groaned at his ignorance.  
"Higushi... Is that a clan?" He asked.

"No. My parents aren't either shinobi." I spoke.  
"So, they're..." He concluded.  
"...No. They're alive." I confirmed.

"They live in the village hidden in the sand." I told.  
"And, your name was told to you. By whom?" He asked.

"...I don't remember." I said, realizing that I'd never really thought about it before.  
He weat dropped.

"Investigation." He said, leading me out the door.  
I whined.  
"But I'm huuuungryyyyy..." I cried.

"Your identity is more important than that. We'll eat later."

...

We got to the Hokage's building, and saw Tsunade.  
"Yeah?" She said.

"We'd like to see Yami's records." He said.  
"Sorry, kid. That stuff is confidential, and only Yami can see it if she really needed to..." She sighed, sitting back.  
"Can I see them?" I asked, politely.

"No." She answered.  
"Why not?"  
"Nothing has concluded for you to actually NEED to see them."  
"Fine." I said, bowed, and left the room.  
_'She can't see them anyway, we had orders to never allow her to see them...'_ Tsunade thought.

...

I groaned.  
"Great, now I want to see them..." "We could always sneak in." Sasuke suggested.  
"And get arrested, you know, that's okay too." I sighed. "We're chunin. We won't get caught." He said. "Unless you pull some dumb stunt."  
I rolled my eyes.

It was 1:00 AM, and we were going to try to sneak in. We were as silent as the wind, jumping over the rooftops in the pitch black night.  
I saw an open window, and gestured twoards it. I jumped up, and snuck in.  
Sasuke must have not seen or something, because I didn't see him behind me. I looked in the records drawer.  
_'Higushi... Higushi...'_ I thought. I found it, pulled it out, and looked into it. There was a semi-recent picture of myself, and information.

_'Higushi Yami. Real name: Yami Kazedori. Father: Harushi Kazedori. Mother: Ayemi Kazedori._  
_Siblings: None._  
_Parents: Deceased._  
_Clan: Kazedori._  
_Kekkai-Genkai: Chihikarigan Age: 15 Rank: Chunin.'_

I looked down. My _'real name?'_

Sasuke jumped through the window, and landed silently. He saw me close it slowly.  
"What is it, Yami?" He asked. "We have to get out of here!"

He put the folder back in the drawer, at a random spot. He grabbed my hand, and jumped out the window.  
He was dragging me along the streets, and then we went into his house. We collapsed on his bed, and I looked down.  
"My parents are dead." I mumbled.

He could not reply to this. He let out no sound.  
"I killed them." I whispered. His eyes went wide.  
"I did it... didn't I?" I shouted, crying.

"Its that damn bird. It swallowed them. And that bird... It has a mind of its own! And it lives. IN ME!" I screamed.  
He put his arm around me, and whispered to me as I cried. I layed my head on his chest.

"You were right," I whispered with almost no sound, "Higushi is not my real name."  
"What is it, then?" Sasuke asked, peacefully and quietly.

"I belong to the Kazedori clan." I explained.

"Of course. It all makes sense now." He hissed.

"I don't care. I am not touching the bird. It will swallow everybody." I cried.

"Its your emotions that fuel it... If you keep them in control and don't go too far, then everything should be fine." He whispered, wiping tears.

"But..." I mumbled

"How far is too far?"


	25. Season 1 Chapter 25: Rested

_**Uchiha oneshot 1Y (rested)**_

I woke up the next morning in the same bed I'd slept in last night.  
I walked to the kitchen, and saw Sasuke making food as usual. I smiled.

"Good morning, Uchiha." I spat.  
He rolled his eyes.

"I make your food. Don't push it." He said a hint of sarcasm in his cold voice.  
"I'll take my chances." I said, hopping up on the counter.

I looked down to the hot water in the sink. It was steaming and bubbling. Steaming and bubbling... Wait.  
"Hey, weren't we supposed to go to the hot springs yesterday?" I laughed.

"Oh yeah..." He chuckled.  
"Oops..." I smiled, as he put eggs onto my plate.  
'Itadakimasu.'

I took bites. I was hugely hungry for some reason.  
"Slow down, you're gonna choke." He said slyly.  
"Why shwould ywou carew?" I asked, mouth full.

He shrugged, and watched me shoving the food down my throat. I coughed, and then continued.  
"So, we'd better try to avoid Sakura and Naruto. They'll be on the rampage for us." He joked.  
I made a small laugh.

"Hm, I don't feel like seeing anybody today." I said, getting up, and putting the dish in the sink.  
"I'm taking a shower." I called, going through the doorway out of the kitchen. I dropped my clothes, and got in.

"5 more days of being with Sasuke, then I have to leave for good." I sighed, rubbing shampoo through my hair.  
I rinsed, and rubbed soap over my body.

"What will Itachi do to me when I get back? I am on his team after all..." I thought. I let out a small whimper.  
"I'm dead!" I groaned. I got out of the shower, and dried off. I opened the closet again, and got a pair of grey shorts, and a blue Uchiha tanktop.  
I left the bathroom, holding my dirty clothes.

"I'm grabbing another pair of clothes, be back in 5 minutes!" I shouted to Sasuke, and left the house. I walked down the street, and I saw Sakura.  
_'Aw, man! Too late to avoid it now!'_

"Where were you last night?" She asked me.  
"I..."  
"And why did you just come out of Sasuke's house?" She yelled.  
"I..."  
"And why are you wearing his clothes?"  
"I..."  
"And why do you smell like his shampoo and soap?" "I..."  
"You're dating him?" She shouted.  
"I am NOT!" I protested.  
"Oh, okay." She said quietly.

I liked Sakura, but she was being totally unreasonable right now.  
"I do NOT like Sasuke that way." I declared.

I smiled at her, reassuringly. "That's never going to happen, and trust me, you have a way better chance." I said, not completely sure is what I was saying was completely true.  
"Aw, thanks. See you later!" She said, skipping away.

"I don't think she realizes that she totally forgot about the hot springs..." I sighed.

I continued towards my house, and opened the unlocked door. I stepped up the stairs, making thumps as I did. I wasn't making an effort to be ladylike.  
I opened the door to my room and then the door to my closet. I threw Sasuke's clothes on my bed, and I put on a green shirt that was a tanktop and white short shorts. I wasn't expecting to be running or moving today, so I'd dress a bit nicer than usual.  
The shirt was tight on top, and then there was a black bow around just under my chest, and then it was flowing. It was light, and pretty.

I still kept a kunai in my back pocket; hidden, but there is I really needed it.  
I brushed my teeth and hair quickly, and applied my normal, very natural makeup. I smiled at myself.

Ever since I'd joined the Akatsuki, I'd gotten a bit more self-confident. Having a few more friends and all, it made me feel better. I looked under my bed, and there was a small box there. Inside there was a whole bunch of money I'd saved.

I needed to buy Sasuke a gift, for letting him stay at my house for so long. I walked down my stairs, and had Sasuke's clothes in my arms. I loved the way they smelled... Like nothing in particular; just him. Anyway, about that feeling. Its called love. Apparantly it can be expressed in many ways, and has many different forms. I think its a little bit confusing, but its an interesting subject.

So, what Sasuke was going to do to me... Was that a way to express it? Friendship is a form of love, so maybe what he was trying to do was a form of friends' love?  
No... It couldn't be... Could it? Why did I have to be so dumb on subjects like this? I decided to go to the store, and see if there was any kind of present I could buy for Sasuke, anything for love or friendship.

I walked into a store, and started looking around at things. There were small toys, jewelry, clothes and other things.  
A saleswoman came up to me.

"What can I help you with?" She asked me.  
"Umm, I want to give something to my best friend. He's a boy." I smiled.

I think she took it the wrong way, because she took me towards all of these red and pink things with hearts on them.  
Sasuke didn't like the colour pink. I knew that already.  
"Uhhh..." I mumbled.

She continued to pick things up and show them to me. I smiled, and started to decline things.  
"Something small, but will last forever." I smiled.  
"Ohhh," she said, having a realization, and pulling me over to the counter.

She let me look through expensive looking jewelry. I sighed.  
Maybe I wasn't at the right place...

I saw a small ring through the counter. It was white, and it had the kanji that said 'promise' on it.  
"That!" I gasped, pointing to it.

"Its 9700 yen." She said, hoping to get me to buy something more expensive, though this was actually very expensive "Sold!" I shouted, leaving the shop with it in a gift bag.  
I walked down the street, and I turned the corner to the left. It was an alleyway, and I saw some guys there. They turned towards me, and started walking up to me.

"Hey, there." One started.  
I ran as fast as I could. They were following me. I jumped over the rooftops, and they were following me still.  
"Leave me alone!" I screamed.

I saw Sasuke below. I jumped down to him quickly, and then hid behind him.  
They all landed, looking at us.  
"Leave her alone." Sasuke threatened.

"What are you going to do, kid?" One asked.  
"Not waste my time with you." Sasuke answered.  
"You just pushed my buttons." One said, walking over to him.

Within seconds, all four of them were on the ground. We left, and went back to Sasuke's house. I hid the bag behind my back. I didn't want him to see it just yet. We walked by Sasuke's room, and I threw it on the bed quickly. "So, what are we going to do today?" I asked him innocently.

"I don't know." He said.  
"What's wrong?" I asked him.  
"I've just been thinking lately..." He said, turning to the left, then left again, and there was a living room.

"Thinking...?"  
He sat down on a couch, and I sat on the other edge of the couch from him.

"That... What if they kill you? What if they get angry? Or you try to escape again, and get killed?" He asked, a bit worried.

"They won't kill me; Deidara or Kisame would defend me. They cut me slack because I'm a new member, and I'm not going to escape because I know that I won't succeed." I answered.  
He let out a breath.

"I will never know that you're safe." He protested.  
"They will keep me safe."

" 'They' are our enemies."

"They are your enemies." "So you're bad now?"

"I'm one of them."

"Yami, you're unbelievable." He said, standing up.

I stood up and smiled at him, as he ran his fingers through his hair, the same way that Itachi did that one time.

"I know," I said, going over to him, and hugging him around the waist.

"...But isn't that why you love me?" I asked.

His hands went over mine.


	26. Season 1 Chapter 26: Ended

_**Uchiha oneshot 1Z (ended)**_

7 days had passed, and today was the day that the Akatsuki were going to come receive me again. I sighed, as I got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom.  
I looked in the mirror, scratched my head, and yawned. I'd woken up early today, and I took a shower.

I got out, and I put on my clothes. Not his; this time. I did my basic makeup, and brushed my hair.

I walked to the kitchen, and started making him breakfast. It stirred and sizzled, and after a while, I had made a perfect breakfast;  
Steamed rice, miso soup, tamagoyaki, natto and nori. I arranged it onto our plates like art, and I smiled. I set it on the table, and went to his room.  
I made my bed, and gently touched his shoulder. I knelt down to his ear and whispered.

"Wake up, Uchiha. Its my last day here. Don't want to waste it do we?"

I left the room, and started to clean up the pan. I ran water, and set it in the sink. He walked in the kitchen shortly after that.

"Good morning, Uchiha." I said. It was a habit now.  
"Did you wake me up?" He asked.

"Yes." I smiled.  
"Oh, so I wasn't dreaming." He yawned.  
"I made you breakfast this morning." I laughed.  
He walked to the table and sat down.

'Itadakimasu.'  
He took a bite.  
"You don't suck at cooking," he concluded.

I smiled.  
"I aim to please." I teased.

We finished, and I cleared his dishes away. Sasuke went to his room, and he came back shortly, looking like his normal, non-tired self.  
We heard the same sharp cry of a bird.

"What? They're here already?" I said, running to the front door, and looking outside.  
The bird flapped its wings to land, and the wind blew my hair around. It was only Deidara and Sasori this time.

"Hoi! Yami-chan, un!" He shouted.  
"Hi Deidara!" I shouted, but then saw Sasuke walk up beside me.  
A feeling of sadness washed over myself.

"I'll be back out in a second." I said, walking back in.  
I ran to Sasuke's room, and grabbed the gift from under the bed, along with my Akatsuki robe. I ran to bring it out, and saw Sasuke standing in the front.

"I wanted to give you this... For letting me stay here." I said, handing the bag to him.  
He looked in the bag. He pulled out the ring that matched mine.

He then took off his hoodie that he was wearing, and put it over my arms.  
"You'll remember me... You promise?" He said, playfully. I nodded, and pointed to my ring, then his.

"This is like my Akatsuki ring," I explained.  
It was white, and it said 'promise' on it. Mine said 'remember.'  
"You taught me what love meant..." I smiled, softly and gently.

He smiled at me, and I saw his eyes get a little more soft.

I looked down.

"I want to show you what I've learned." I whispered.

And with that, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and stood on my tip toes. I quickly felt my lips on his. I felt his hands move around my waist. This was amazing. Was this what love felt like?

Deidara grinned, and Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Heh, looks like something happened when we were gone, un."

"Useless. They're never even going to see each other again..." Sasori said, emotionless.

I broke away, and lost my balance a bit.

"I think I could learn to like love..." I smiled to him.

"I will come and get you on the day that you turn seventeen." He whispered in my ear.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Yes." He whispered, as we hugged, and I jumped on the bird, it took flight, and I flew far away from my home forever.

_...Or that's what the Akatsuki thought, anyway._


	27. Season 2 Chapter 27: Back Again

_**Uchiha oneshot 2A (back again)**_

"How was it, un?" Deidara teased me.  
"How was what?" I asked, having no idea what he was talking about.

"You're make-out session with Itachi's little brother." Sasori informed me.

"Ooh, Itachi's gonna _love_ to hear about this, un!" Deidara announced.

"NO! Please don't!" I begged him.

"He'd kill someone on the spot." Sasori said.

"Why? Anger at me for kissing his brother? Or at Sasuke for kissing me?" I said, interested.

"You, un, of course." Deidara answered.

"Why me? I thought he didn't give a damn about his brother." I said, making a good point.

They couldn't reply to this.  
"Good point, un." Deidara said.

The wind flew by, and so did my hair. I held it in place.  
I had made a very good point. He doesn't care about his brother, so why would he now?

"Ever since that thing happened, Itachi doesn't really talk much. Not that he didn't really talk in the first place..." Sasori told me.

I looked down. It hurt to feel like it was all my fault that he didn't talk to them.  
"I'm sorry." I said, glancing at my feet.

"Its okay, Yami-chan, un! No need to worry." Deidara laughed.  
I thought about what had happened. The eyes...

"Those eyes..." I whispered.  
"What about them?" Sasori asked.

"Well, I did some researching on my family..." I looked down.  
"What happened."

"They're dead. And my real name isn't Higushi either."  
"What is it, un?" Deidara asked.

"Kazedori."  
"That makes sense." Sasori said.

"What do you...?"

"The bird spirit seemed to have ran in that family... Its name was Yamikaze. The bird of the black wind. You were obviously named after it." Sasori said.

"Named after a murdering shadow... _Wonderful._" I said, slumping down, and sitting.

I looked ahead, and saw the mountains getting closer and closer.  
"Were here already?" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, un. Its very fast." Deidara said.

It started raining. I put Sasuke's hood over my head. I looked at my ring on my left baby finger.  
I remembered Sasuke.

"Promise you won't forget me?"

...

We landed, and Deidara's bird disappeared. I walked inside, and Deidara and Sasori led me straight to Pein's office.  
"Have you gotten her?" He asked.

"Yes. She's right here." Sasori said, pointing to me.  
I bowed.

"You will never attempt running away again. Next time the consequences will be fatal." Pein said.  
"I am sorry." I said, looking down, and bowing in apology.

"You may leave then." He said, and we left.

"Is Yami-chan okay? Or do you want me to take you to your room, un?" Deidara offered. "No, thanks. I'm okay Deidara. Thanks for offering." I smiled faintly, as they walked to their rooms.  
I went to mine, still unlocked, and in the very same place. I wiped my face with Sasuke's sweater. It was black, with the large Uchiha symbol on the back. I shut my door and sat on my bed, pulling out my Akatsuki robe that was under my shirt, and putting it on the bed. It wasn't wet at all.

I smiled a bit at my room. Nothing had changed, even after all of that panic.

I strolled down memory lane for a while, but then I saw the clock. Dinner was still at 7:00 I presumed. Who cares if I was a bit late... I smiled. I went down the stairs, and opened the door, wiping my wet face with Sasuke's sleeve that was too large for me. I sat down, and avoided Itachi's gaze across from me. I wiped my face again.

I took food, and slowly ate, silently. "You sure like that sweater huh, un?" Deidara asked.

"Shut up!" I hissed at him.

"Its from her **BOYFRIEND**. Right, un?" He asked me aloud.

Everyone heard. "That's it, you three-mouthed idiot!" I shouted, bashing his head and pulling his hair.

"You _looove_ him! Right, un?" He grunted, through my weak tugs.  
"Shut up!" I yelled, shoving him off of the chair, and onto the floor.

"You kissed him too." I heard Sasori mumble, drinking water.  
"You want this next, puppet boy?" I threatened, clenching a fist.

"Want to tell everyone who it is, un?" Deidara shouted.

I decided it would be best to flee at this point. I ran out the door, as Deidara said,  
"Its none other than..."

I shut the door.

"A piece of confidential information, un." Deidara said calmly, smoothing out his clothes and sitting down.

"Why did you just set her off? You IDIOT! NEVER play with a girls' heart!" Konan yelled, clobbering Deidara's head.

"Great. Next thing we know, she'll run away again." Pein said.  
"Nice going, Deidara." Kakuzu said.

They all continued clearing the room, except for Itachi and Kisame.  
"Deidara, you know better." Kisame said. "She's so fragile."

"B-but, un..." Deidara protested.  
"Its my brother, isn't it." Itachi said to Deidara.

"Why would you think that, un?" Deidara said, scratching his head.

"Oh, I don't know, the big Uchiha symbol on her sweater?" Kisame said.

"Its not mine. And I'm pretty sure that there aren't a whole bunch of other Uchiha's around." Itachi said.

Deidara stood there as Itachi left the room, and went up the stairs.

I heard footsteps coming to my room. There was a knock on the door.  
"Y-yes?" I asked.

"Can I come in?" A female voice asked.  
"Its open." I answered.

"Hey..." Konan said.  
"Hi." I smiled faintly.

"I'm a girl... I know what it feels like." She said, putting an arm on my back.  
I looked down.

"Its not that..." I sighed.

"Hmm?"

"It's nothing... just Itachi's brother."

Her face went a bit relaxed.

"The Uchihas are known for their amazing looks..." She said. "I don't blame you, I think Itachi is ... I thought ... At one point ... That he was ... Okay ... I guess ..." She forced out.

I laughed a bit at her trying to support me.

"You're nice..." I smiled.  
"That's what we're here for." She smiled. "We're all united."  
This made me feel a bit better; knowing there was a girl with similar feelings that was close.  
"Thank you, Konan."

"Anytime. But..." She trailed off, thinking.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"Itachi's known for... Nevermind." She smiled, waving both her hands in front of her.

I frowned.  
"Known for what?"

"Known for... This might hurt." She said, warning me.  
I had no reply. I just waited for her to talk.

"He's brought many different girls back to the lair before... And they went to his room and..." She cut off there.

"I do NOT have a body worth any records..." I sighed.

"Holy, you shouldve seen some of those girls, they were huge upstairs, and tiny everywhere else..." She muttered under her breath.

I got up and looked at myself in the mirror. I was normal upstairs, and big in the hips. My thighs were somewhat large, and my stomach... Didn't even want to go there.

I hung my head over.

I pictured a girl with Itachi. She was flirting with him, and she was huge... in the chest. Gah. I shook off the thought.

"Its okay... I guess I still have Sasuke." I said.

"It looks like you don't like Sasuke as much as Itachi." She observed, crossing her legs.

"I don't know... I've never thought about it like that." I said, putting my finger on my chin.

"Well, you have to like one of them more. If you had to choose, who would it be?" She asked me.


	28. Season 2 Chapter 28: Choices

_**Uchiha oneshot 2B (choices)**_

_Name: Uchiha Sasuke Good: really cute, nice, friendly, funny, smart, best friend, top in class, liked by a lot of people, opens up to me._  
_Bad: not going to see him for 2 1/2 years, sarcastic, competitive._

_Name: Uchiha Itachi Good: really cute, smart, amazing fighter, caring (silently), sexy voice._  
_Bad: slept with other girls, player, cold, quiet, arrogant._

"Uhm..."  
"You're thinking everything out in your head, aren't you?" She laughed.  
I blushed.  
"Maybe!" I snapped.

She laughed really hard at this.  
"Just wait a while. See which one you like more." She shrugged.

"Oh, I never got to truly thank you for the bubbles, and other things from the first day!" I thanked her, sitting beside her.  
"Hmm, that's nothing." She told me.

"What do you mean?" "There's a hot spring."  
"Yay! I love hot-!" I shouted, but she clasped her hand over my mouth quickly, putting a finger to her lips.  
"Shh, I kept it secret. The boys would ruin it if they found out." She said.

I nodded.  
"I mean, just think about Deidara for instance." She whispered.

I pictured Konan and I by the hot springs. Deidara was hiding behind a bush, taking pictures.  
"Good idea..." I whispered.

"Listen, I'll meet you at the front door at 8:30." She said, pointing to the clock. It was 8:00.  
I smiled. I was happy to be in-the-loop with all of Konan's secrets. Its all among us girls; right? We were so much more knowledgeable than they were...

"Wear a towel underneath your Akatsuki robe. I will tell Pein we're going for a walk." She winked as she left my room. I did too. The door shut, and I got all of my things ready.  
I dropped my clothes and put on the towel that she'd given me. I wrapped it around myself, and went to the shower.

_*when going to a hot spring in Japan, you take a shower first, to get all of the dirt off of your body first, that way the spring doesn't become seriously contaminated.*_

After I was done, I dried my hair, and put it in a messy updo, with clips.  
I got into my room, wrapped my wet towel around myself, and hid the other one inside my robe. This robe was large on me, considering they were all one size.

I'd wrapped the towel specially so that it wouldn't unwrap and fall out the bottom of my cloak. That'd be a major giveaway.  
I put the other towel around my shoulders securely, so it wouldn't fall either. I walked down the hall, and to the main room.  
I'd also zipped up my cloak all the way, which I usually never did. It was for absolute hiding.

I saw all of the boys in the main living room. I didn't see Konan there, so I just pretended they weren't there. I stood by the door silently, while they played some game of poker or something.

After five minutes, they still hadn't noticed me. Deidara looked up.

"Oh, hoi, Yami-chan unn, want to play with us?" he asked.  
"No thanks." I smiled.  
"Why not?" Hidan said.  
"Tobi is having fun!" Tobi yelled.  
"Yeah, why don't you?" Zetsu said.  
"I don't know how to play." I protested.  
"We can teach you." Sasori suggested.  
"I'm bad at it." I said, running out of excuses.  
"We can show you how to play good." Kakuzu said.  
"Uhhhh..."

Suddenly, konan walked into the hallway behind them. They were all turned to me. Konan made a throat cutting gesture, then made a gesture for me to just book it out the door, or we'd be caught.

She knew how much backbone I had: none. She was going to help me out now.  
Some faces turned to her, and her face went back to its normal, calm state. I scurried out the door, and pulled it shut.

"What are you guys looking at." She said, in her sarcastic tone, walking out the door.  
"Where are YOU going?" Some asked.

"A walk with Yami. Put a cork in it." She snapped.  
"But, un-"

"I already told Pein." She said, shutting the door.

I saw her come out. She sighed.  
"If they try to butter you up, always just ignore 'em." She advised.

I agreed, thinking that her advise was very good.  
"How far is it?" I asked as we walked out of the cave.  
"Not too far, its on the other side of the mountain... About a five minute walk?" She thought aloud.  
"That's reasonable." I smiled.

We walked out of the cave, and along the side of the mountain. There was no jumping involved, it was just walking alongside the mountain. we turned the corner, and there was a bush. She pulled it aside, and we walked through another cave. Outside the other end of the cave was a huge spring. It was surrounded by rocks, and I was sure it was in the middle of the mountain. It was obviously in a crater of the mountain. Up above were the stars.

"I am learning to like the Akatsuki more and more." I said in awe.

"Yeah, it'll be better here with someone else..." She said, dropping her cloak, and throwing it over top of tree branch.  
I took mine off too, and I hung my second towel on the tree branch. She was already in the water.  
"Why'd you bring two towels?" She asked me.

"One for drying off and one for the water." I answered, looking back at her.  
"Oh come on, you don't need one for the water." She said to me.  
"It'll get soaked."

"O-okay," I said, taking it off and getting into the water.  
She laughed quietly. I blushed.

"Is it my hips?" I said, embarrassed.  
"No. I don't see why you're so self-concious. You're pretty." She said.  
I smiled. I'd never been told that before.

"Konan... Thank you, I've never been told that before." I smiled.  
"No problem. So, about Itachi..." She started.

*back at the lair*

"Konan really seemed to be getting out the door fast..." Hidan said.  
Pein walked into the room.

"Say, leader, where were they going, un?" Deidara asked.  
"They were just going for a walk." He answered.

"Are you sure about that." Itachi said.  
"Want me to go _spy_ on them?" The leader said, sarcastically.

Itachi rolled his eyes.

"Itachi has a point. Yami DID just get back..." Zetsu said.  
"Konan wouldn't let her..." Pein said.

"But just to be safe...?" Sasori suggested.  
"No. It could be personal, and I'm not getting involved."

"What about Itachi?" I asked.  
"He's just... I don't think he's really your type. He likes to take it quickly." She said, crossing her arms.  
"...oh." I said, sinking down into the water.

"Don't get me wrong," she started, "he is kind of... Nice, when he wants to be." She smirked.  
"Yeah. I understand." I replied.

She slapped her forehead.  
"That's not what I meant! I just don't want you to get hurt, Yami." She said.

"He takes them for one-night stands, then tosses them aside." "How do you know that that's what they do? What if they're his... Room cleaner?" I asked.  
"Oh they do clean up alright..." She muttered.  
I rolled my eyes.

"Like, you don't have proof..!" I objected.

"Well, I think we should see what they're really doing, un..." Deidara said.  
"You shouldn't sneak up on them. What if they're doing something personal?" Kisame said.

"I'm out." Zetsu said, leaving. "But I wanna go!" He mumbled, leaving.  
"Tobi will go!" He shouted.  
"Let's go, un."

Kisame rolled his eyes, and poofed ahead, to warn us.

Kisame walked through the tunnel, covering his eyes.  
"Look, I know you're mad that I'm even here," he started. We covered ourselves up.

"Look, I'm not interested, no offense. But, they're coming. So, I'll throw you your towels. And remember, I never warned you." He said, throwing the towels, then disappearing into smoke.  
We grabbed the towels, and wrapped them around ourselves.  
"Those perverts. I guarantee they're being led by Deidara." She growled.

"I like Kisame. He's not a pervert... And he's kind too." I smiled.  
"Yeah... He's not that bad." She said.  
"We need to pretend..."

"...that we have no idea they're around..." She smiled.  
"When I sense them, I'll say 'soo..'" She told me.  
"Ambush?" I asked.

"Hell yeah." She smirked.  
"But seriously, I think you could pick another guy in the Akatsuki. You know, one that doesn't sleep with anything with boobs. Oh by the way; that'd include you too." She joked.  
"Are you kidding? I got nothing!" I said back to her.  
"Hmm, more than most." She said.

"Yeah right..."  
"So..." She said.  
"Well... I didn't think I-"  
"So..." She repeated, and we both disappeared.  
I copied her. Within seconds, she had Deidara in a headlock, and I was grabbing Tobi.

"Caught! You perverts!" Konan snapped.  
I made a hand sign, and they were all chained to the ground by their ankles, and handcuffed behind them.  
"Wind chains." I breathed.

I tightened my towel. I walked up to Deidara, and I looked up at him.  
"I'm ashamed Deidara. Really, why would you pull something like this?" I asked him.  
"Oh, I think I know why." Konan said.

I looked at her.  
"He needs to sneak a peek at us, because he'll never see a girl's body for real." She laughed.  
I walked close to him, putting on a fake puppy-dog face.

"Aww, is that all? You just wanted to see..." I said, putting my hands on the top of my towel, and acting like I'd open it.  
"Too bad! You pervert!" I screamed, slapping his cheek. Konan got the other one.  
I walked to Tobi.

"Tobi, you're a good boy, I know you would never do this..." I smiled, snapping my fingers, and the chains disappeared on his hands and ankles.  
He danced around. I smiled. "Thank you, Yami!" He said, running back to the lair.  
I smiled, then went to Hidan.

"Whyd you do this?" I asked.  
He shrugged, staying calm.

"I couldn't care less." He said, inspecting his nails.  
I sighed, snapped my fingers, and he was gone. Konan was at Kakuzu. I went to Sasori.  
"Why did you agree to this." I asked him. "Its not like you."

"I have almost no emotion... Why does it matter to me? It doesn't really." He answered.  
I snapped my fingers. He was gone. I walked over to Itachi.

"Well, well. If it isn't the one-night stand master himself!" Konan laughed. He showed absolutely no emotion.  
"And why would you," she spat, poking his chest with her finger, "be here," she poked again, "watching us?" She asked.  
Itachi said nothing. "No answer, eh?" I asked, by Deidara.

"Come on, stop the act, Itachi. We all know you're not that emotionless. After all, how could you pull in all those girls?" Konan asked, cornering him.  
Deidara chuckled a bit.

"You, shut up." I said in his ear, putting a kunai to his throat.  
He gulped.  
"Be right back, konan." I said, dragging Deidara aside.

"Look, Deidara, you're my friend, but why did you do this?" I asked, seriously speaking.  
"Well, un, you guys left so fast, and we were wondering what happened, un." He said.  
I looked down.

"Is it true?" I asked him.  
"What's wrong Yami-chan, un?" "That Itachi has had one night stands with countless girls." "Isn't that his business, not yours, un?" He asked. "B-but, is it true?" I asked.  
"...I don't think I should tell, un.."

"I know okay? I know its wrong, but I feel for him, and it makes me feel bad that I've heard about him messing around with every thing that he finds with boobs!" I hissed.  
"Well, un... You still do feel for him, yeah?" He asked, interested.

I looked down and blushed. He looked over at Konan, yelling at him. "Itachi just broke your jutsu, un!" He said, eyes wide.  
"What?" I said, turning around.

He had shattered it, and the white glowing chains fell to the ground then disappeared. He did too.  
Konan walked over to me and Deidara.

"So it is true... He has slept with that many girls." I mumbled.

"Hey, Yami. You'll find the man of your dreams soon. I promise. Now let's finish our bath." She said, poofing Deidara away.

We jumped back down to the spring, threw away our towels, and got into the water again.


	29. Season 2 Chapter 29: Forced

_**Uchiha oneshot 2C (forced)**_

We got back into the house and it was now past 11:00. Nobody was to be seen. "Hey... Do you want to sleep in my room tonight?" She asked me, noticing my long face. I accepted, and went to my room to get my clothes. I saw the light blue walls passing as I walked through them to get to my room.

Rumors were easily spread... Maybe it wasn't true. Oh, who was I kidding? He had the face and hair to have girls chase after him; I mean just look at me!  
And under that cloak, he probably had an amazing body too. But... I'd never seen his smile before... That's mostly why he always looked so cold.

I walked down the halls, then turned the corner. I walked the short distance, then turned into my room. I looked through my closet, and picked out pyjamas.  
I turned around with them in my arms and looked down at the ground. I saw the red akatsuki cloud, and looked up. I gasped and dropped my clothes when I saw Itachi standing before me.  
"Wh-what are you doing here?" I asked, getting down to the ground to pick up all of my clothes.

I got up, and shoved past him, making my bed and trying to look like I was doing something and not paying attention to him.  
I took all of the clips out of my hair, and let it fall down. I looked at him from across the room, messing my hair back to normal.  
"What has Konan told you about me." He said, monotone.

"None of your business..." I snorted, trying to be as cool as he was. He began walking towards me.  
I backed up, and hit the wall. He put his hand on my shoulder, and looked into my eyes.

"Oh, but I think it is." He whispered, blowing his breath on my face.  
It was like ecstasy. His face so close... He smelled so good...

Then something in my head clicked.

Wait was he going to...?

"Don't touch me!" I yelled, ducking out of his grasp, and running across the room. I felt hands on my waist, and before I knew it I was on the bed, face up, looking at his face.  
I blushed, breathing heavily.

"Wh-what are you trying to do..." I said, out of breath.  
"Whatever she said, it was a lie." He told me.

I suddenly remembered. Oh my God. He was going to do it to me...!

"Get off-!" I screamed, but before I could continue, his hand was over my mouth. "Shut up, Yami. I just told you it wasn't true!" He said, angry now.  
"I-it wasn't?" I asked. "B-but... The girls, and they were so big... But skinny... And..." I breathed.

He put his fingers through his hair, like that one time, and like Sasuke did.

"Why does everyone think that I am a _day-to-night sex machine_?" He asked, to no one in particular.  
"B-because..." I whispered, then cut off.

He looked down at me, interested that I had something to say.  
"You've got the looks down..." I said, captivated by his eyes.

He made a slightly twisted face, shocked by what I'd just said.

"Yami, I didn't know you felt that way." He said.  
"I don't. Is it so wrong for a girl to compliment a man?" I asked, not even planning my words, they just spilled out like trying to talk with a mouth full of water.

"I do have one question for you." He said.  
I nodded.

"Are you in love with my little brother?" He asked me.

That was a tough question. Was I? My best bet here; "No. That's not true." I whispered.

He closed his eyes, like he was saying, _'yes, I understand then...'_

He got up slowly, letting go of my shoulders, and keeping his back to me. He disappeared into a cloud of smoke.  
"What.. Just..." I asked myself, catching my breath. I heard a brief knock on my door.

"Yami? Are you okay in there?" Konan asked.  
I answered the door, smiling.

"Yeah, be out in a second!" I beamed.

"You sure? You look oddly... Happy." She asked, weirded out.  
I left the room with her, and I skipped down the hall. My life WAS getting better.

We got into her room, and I was singing with joy.  
"What happened...?" She asked.

"Itachi happened." I said in a lovey-dovey voice.  
"And...?" "He said it wasn't true!" I giggled.

"What wasn't?"  
"The day-to-night sex machine thing...!" I smiled.

"So? Then who ARE those girls with the huge boobs then?" She asked.  
I paused.

"I never got to ask him that..." I sighed, looking down.  
"Keh, they're not prostitutes, they're 'personal pleasure fulfillers.'" She mocked someone. "Who said that?" I said, shocked.  
"Deidara." We both said, then laughed.

"What'd he do?" She asked.  
"Well he... Appeared in my room,"  
"Creepy."  
"Pinned me to the wall,"  
"Whoa."  
"I escaped."  
"Whew."  
"He pinned me to the bed."  
"Oh my God."  
"Then told me it wasn't true."  
"Yeah right."  
"Then I said he had good looks..."  
"What?"  
I repeated.

"No, don't say it again! You can't do that!" She said.  
"Why not? Its the truth." I protested, crossing my arms.

"But, its like saying; 'Itachi I'm desparate! I love you!'" She mocked me.  
"That hurt." I said.

"Sorry, but you get my point." She said.  
I nodded.

She did have a point. I did kind of throw myself out there... But... I guess that was my style. I was honest, and I couldn't really help what I said back there.  
"The words just kind of spilled out..." I said to her.

"I know how that feels." She said.

"Oh well... I'll deal with this another time." I whispered, crawling into bed and shutting my eyes.

"Goodnight."


	30. Season 2 Chapter 30: Memories

_**Uchiha oneshot 2D (memories)**_

One month had passed. Ever since that one time with Itachi, I'd been too nervous to bring it up again. I waited for him to make the first move. He'd heard me call him... Er... Good looking, and now he'd respond if it meant anything.

But, naturally, nothing. I'd found it weird that people had said that he had gotten countless girls, but yet I hadn't seen a single one enter the house.

Yes, I'd gone on murder missions. I just preferred to kill people quickly and painlessly. I didn't enjoy the blood squirt either.

They put up with my hate for blood. I wasn't a voluntary member, after all.

...

"Fan out. Yami, take the North. Itachi and I will go South." Kisame ordered.

I nodded, going over to the North side of the rain village. We were after some important scroll. Ninja tried to stop me, but I took them out easily with a wind or earth jutsu. I took out some Anbu quickly and quietly. I landed on the top of the Northern tower, and waved to Kisame, who had the scroll. He stabbed his sword into the air, the sign for us to flee the village.  
There would be nobody following us; we'd gotten rid of all of them.

I met up with them.

"Good job, now we bring this back to the lair." Kisame said.

I smiled, and nodded as we jumped through the trees back to the lair.

...

Yes, Itachi stayed quiet on most of our missions. He didn't talk to me very much, but he did acknowledge that I was there most of the time.  
It wasn't as bad as before, when he tried to ignore me. We did sometimes spend one-on-one time, but it was usually training. Nothing special there.  
He never did tell me anything about his Magekyou Sharingan. All that I knew about it was what Sasuke had told me at his house.

It was July 26, Sasuke's birthday today. I'd walked out to the cliff outside the cave. I stood on the edge of the cliff.  
I bit my left thumb. Blood came out. I touched the ground with my hand.

"Summoning jutsu! Ai no Hakudori! Ai the white bird!" I said, as a dove appeared, and took the letter in my hand. "To Sasuke please, Ai." I whispered in its ear.

It flew away into the sky.  
I smiled and turned around. Itachi was there. I gasped out of fright.

"Oh, Itachi." I said, catching my breath. "Its just you."  
"Sending a birthday wish to Sasuke." He said.

I nodded.

"He's 16 today." I smiled.

He nodded.

"You are close with him." Itachi kind of asked.  
"Yes, we have been friends since I was 8." I smiled.

_'That was right after Itachi murdered the family.'_ I thought.  
"Yes." He said, seeing the bird fly over the horizon.

"About what I said a month ago..." I started, scratching my neck.  
"I didn't... I was..."

"I know." Itachi said. "Most people know who the true evil is of our clan... and most like Sasuke better."

He said, turning away from me.

"No, Itachi! That's not what I meant!" I called after him.

He disappeared.

"B-but... I'm different than them." I whispered.

It was August 9th today. My bird came flying into the house, and down to the dinner table.

She dropped a package in my lap, and then she landed on my arm.

"Ai! You're back! You have something for me...?" I asked very quietly, looking at the long, slender, light package. I opened the card.

_'Yami, thank you for the birthday wishes. I wanted to send you a gift. I hope you are well.'_

I opened the package slowly and gently, and pulled out a red rose. It was beautiful.  
There was another note in the bottom.

_This rose may seem like it will last,_  
_But that's not what it means,_  
_The petals will drop into your past,_  
_Until the day you are seventeen._

_The days may seem to never pass,_  
_But when the years are through,_  
_This day will come very fast,_  
_And I will come for you._

I ignored everyone's stares as I moved my lips to the words and then held the paper to my chest. I couldn't let anybody else see it; because the plan could be blown then. So much for my freedom.

I left the dinner table, and went to my room. I put the rose in a vase with water. It was beautiful. It did look like it would last forever. It had almost a faint glow to it.  
I stared at it for a while, then started writing back to Sasuke.

_Sasuke,_  
_Your brother seems to be interested in my relations to you. Though for this, I do not know._  
_I refuse to tell him. I miss you. A lot. This rose will make me think of you every time I see it..._  
_- Yami_

I folded the letter and went back out to the cliff. I set it free with the bird, and came back to my room to watch the rose again.

It made me feel happy; knowing that Sasuke was still around... That he was still there, even though he wasn't there. It made me feel better, more safe, more loved.  
I smiled as I got into my pajamas and crawled into bed. Two years, four months.

...

The next morning, I woke up to the knocking on my door.  
"Yami, wake up. We have a mission in the village hidden in the clouds." Kisame called through my door.

I woke up, put on my fishet shirt, black t-shirt that cut off right below my belly button, and my black skirt, with the fishnet shorts. I threw my Akatsuki cloak over top, and ran out the door. Kisame and Itachi were waiting on the cliff for me.

"Ready?" Kisame asked.  
"You bet! Let's go!" I said, springing off the cliff.

They led, and I followed, not far behind. When we got to the cloud village, the objective was clear, do the same operation as we'd performed at the Rain Village.  
Go in, get the scroll, kill whoever gets in our way. Only this time, I was told to get the scroll.

They fought off ninja, and I helped. But then, I blasted my way into the main building, and I fought my way to the scroll.  
They tried to defend, but I sadly wiped them all out with a wind jutsu easily. I grabbed the huge scroll, put it on my back, and fled. I blew fire into the air; the signal to flee, and we did.

We all met up, and I had the scroll on my back still. It was kind of heavy.  
"You did good, Yami." Kisame said.

Itachi nodded at me; the first bit of communication I'd got in two weeks.  
We jumped back to the lair, and I gave the scroll to Pein.

He asked me to stay in the office, and I did. I stood before him, alone. I wondered what this was about.

"What do you know about your family." He asked me.  
"They're dead," I started.

He nodded.  
"And my real last name is Kazedori..." I added.  
"The Kazedori clan."

"Yes, Leader.." I explained all that I knew.

"And this clan of yours... You possess a Kekkei-genkai."  
"Yes Leader." I answered.

"Can you use it."  
"No, Leader."

"I see. And what about this bird? I've seen you have the power to summon many birds."

"Yes, it comes naturally to me, but... There's another..." I trailed off.

He folded his hands and looked at me.

"I am the leader of this group. You should be able to tell me anything. Yami, what is it."

"Its living inside of my soul." I said, emotionlessly as possible.

"We will need to run a few experiments, if that is alright..." He said, scribbling down words on paper.

I nodded.

"You may leave then." He said.

I bowed, and left the room. I sighed, going back to my room. Tests? Was I the new guinea pig?

I entered my room, and flopped down on the bed. I looked at the rose. It was still beautiful and perfect. The water hadn't changed; I guess it didn't need water. Oh well, I was too lazy to change it right now anyway.


	31. Season 2 Chapter 31: Tests

_**Uchiha oneshot 2E (tests)**_

But about these tests... What were they going to do? If they extracted it, I'd die. I knew that. But, test...  
I thought of this, as I slowly shut my eyes.

I opened them, and saw myself on a table. They were all standing around me.  
"This won't hurt... Much." They all laughed, evilly.  
I screamed, as they came in with knives and other objects that I couldn't even tell what they were.

I sat up from my bed, panting. "Whoa. I have to stop worrying so much about stuff..." I breathed, putting my hand on my chest.  
I swung around out of bed, and put on my tanktop and short shorts. I walked down the halls, and down the steps. I went through the door to the kitchen, and looked in the freezer. I'd stashed all my popsicles there.

Yeah, I knew it sounded dumb, but they calmed me down when I was upset. I guess their cool temperature was soothing down my firing throat.  
I pulled out an orange one, and hid the box again. I pulled off the wrapping and went back to my room, licking it.

I turned on my bedroom light, and sad on the bed, still slurping. About these tests... It was SO going to be awkward. Which one of them knew any doctors' practices?

I prayed it was Konan. She was a girl.

I imagined myself sitting on a counter, and various people walking in.

_"Hello, Yami. How are you doing today?"_  
_"Oh, Leader-sama. I'm okay..."_  
_"Don't worry, nothing will hurt. Please remove your clothing."__  
_

_...  
_

_"Hello, Yami. How are you doing today?"_  
_"Oh, hi... wait... Deidara?"_  
_"Yeah, un! Let's get started!"__  
_

_...  
_

_"Hello Yami. How are you doing today?"_  
_"Oh, hello Sasori. Wait, you're not human. What do you know about humans? Especially girls?"_  
_"Nothing. Let the puppet transformation begin."_

...

_"Hello Yami. How are you doing today?"_  
_"Hi... Oh, Zetsu."_  
_"Yes, now the feast begins."_

...

_"Hello Yami. How are you doing today?"_  
_"Hello... Wait, Itachi?"_  
_"Yes. Now let's see if you compare to any other girls I've seen.."_

_..._

"Or it could be worse... More than one of them!" I sighed, laying down on the bed, as I threw my popsicle stick into the garbage can.

"I need to stop worrying... Nothing bad will happen." I sighed, looking at my bedside table.  
There was a paper there. It looked like it was in Pein's writing. I picked it up, and read it.

_Yami, I know you are comfortable in the Akatsuki, but I'd like to know who you are most comfortable with. Please choose 3-5 members, and write them on this parchment. Return it to my office before tomorrow. This is completely confidential._  
_- Leader_

"Most comfortable with? What exactly does that mean?" I said aloud.  
"Hmm... Konan; First... Definitely. Oh my... What if this is for my exam? Ok, yeah, Konan. Wait, he said 3-5... Oh...!" I sighed.

"Well... Deidara's my friend but... No. Sasori... Uhhh... Probably not. Kisame; second. And a third... Uhhh... I'm going to write Leader-sama down...". I said, writing the names in my semi-messy handwriting, and then walking to Pein's office quietly.

The halls were quiet and dark while no one was out. It was a bit creepy here...  
I slipped it under the office's doorway and went back to my room. The Eastern hallway had more rooms than the others.

I guessed a bathroom, the living room, Pein's office, the laundry room, and some kind of other office... Probably where I'd be 'tested'.

I hated that word. It sounded sooo... Creepy. I went back to my room, still thinking. I'd planned that I'd ask Pein what it was the next day.  
I crawled into my bed and shut my eyes, thinking as I fell asleep.

...

I opened them. It was early... 7:00. Pein would be awake by now; probably organizing stuff. I threw on my robe quickly. I didn't care how I looked; I wanted to know about these tests; it was eating me apart!

I speed walked to his office, and knocked. I heard a mumble, and I sped in. I bowed quickly, and looked him straight in the eyes.

"What are these tests? And will they hurt? Am I going to die? Who's doing it? Will I have to strip down? Are you gonna cut me open? Do you have medical training? Will I be exposed to **3 or more men**?" I blurted out, in his face, then stopped, and panted.

He paused, and his facial expression didn't change.

"We're not here to hurt you," he started off, "I just want to know if this thing is eating off of your life... Just a basic check up. And, no. I'm going to see who is available to do it today, and who is on missions..." He answered, looking through papers as I plopped down on the ground.

"Ugh, I got no sleep last night..." I yawned.

He flipped through papers. "It says here, Konan left for a mission one hour ago ..." He said.

"WHAT? NO!" I yelled. "NO WAY! IM NOT GETTING _'CHECKED UP_' BY A MAN, EXCEPT KISAME!" "Kisame is with her."

I sighed, falling over backwards.  
"Noooo..." I whimpered. "Wait, when will they be back?"

I hoped that they'd be back, and Pein could wait a day.  
"A week."

"I hate my life." I muttered.  
"Who would you prefer." He asked me, for my opinion.

"Uhhnnn... The most human one here, please." I said.  
"Three 'o clock, room 12." He said to me.

I left the room, and saw that room 12 was right a few doors down.  
Three 'o clock. Hell's hour...

...

I hadn't realized, but I'd fallen asleep, and it was now 2:00.

"Darn... Its so close..." I sighed, walking downstairs, and sneaking a popsicle.

Like usual, Tobi snuck up behind me, and I gave him a popsicle, if he promised to keep my popsicle hising spot a secret.  
He liked the grape ones; the ones I hated most; so I gave him all the grape ones. I liked the orange and chocolate ones. I took a choco-pop and went back to my room, following an overjoyed Tobi.

I shut the door to my room, and looked through my closet.

"What am I supposed to wear?" I asked myself.

I paused, when I heard footsteps go down the hall, and past my room. I heard a knock, and it was on Itachi's door. I ignored it, and went back to my clothes browsing.  
I picked out a just plain black tank top, and black tight material shorts. I put on my cloak, and brushed my hair and teeth. I had no idea who it was going to be.  
I frowned.

"Oh, how I just love surprises." I sulked, walking out the door, and going to the Eastern Hall. I saw Deidara.

"Hey, Yami-chan! Want to play poker with us later, un?" He asked me. I smiled. He'd maken me feel a bit better for now.

"Thanks, I will." I replied.  
"Its downstairs, at the dining table, 9:00, un."  
"I'll be there."

Well, at least I had something to look forward to now. I continued down the East Hallway, to my death - er - nevermind...

I opened door 12, and I saw just a plain table on one side of the small room. There was. What looked like a doctors' table on the other. I walked over to it and sat.  
Ohh, the dreaded scale. I hated them... Yes, I was a bit on the upper side, because of my hips.

_'No, Yami. You're not fat, gravity just likes to pull down on you more.'_ I told myself.

I heard a knock on the door. I lost all of my breath.

"Y-yea-yeah?" I asked, my voice cracking.  
The door opened, and Itachi stepped in.

**_No. Way._**

"_Uhh, I, you, no... I... No, you can't..._" I forced out.

He looked at me, emotionless.  
"Not you!" I said, covering my face.

_'Why Pein, WHY?'_ I thought. He still looked at me.  
_'Mental note, kill Pein.'_  
He was still watching me.

"Are you finished insulting me." He asked, walking over to the counter across from me. Oh yeah, he was good at reading me like a book. So much better for me...  
He unzipped his cloak, and put on a white jacket. He looked like a professional.  
I hunched my legs up to my chest, as he turned around to me.

"No." I said to him, looking down.  
He rolled his eyes.

"Its as awkward for me as it is for you, now sit up." He ordered.  
"No."  
"Don't make me force you."

"You won't. I know you."

"I can, and will. But I know you'd make it sound like I was trying to hurt you." He said, right on. He did know me better than I knew him.  
"Heh." I snorted.  
"Come on. Pein made me do this." He said.

He sounded like a father trying to get his daughter to eat her vegtables. I wouldn't budge.  
_'He is not touching me.' _I thought.  
"I'm not trying to hurt or harm you. Just sit up."

"Are you a professional?"  
"No. But I know almost all medical practices."  
I had no reply to that. Or rather, I had no comeback.

"I have already told you. I'm not a sex-obsessed beast." He told me, spitting out the last three words.  
"Do I have to take off anything," I asked, slowly.  
"Your cloak would help." He told me.

I looked away.  
"Do you have anything underneath?" He asked, a bit softer and more gentle in the voice now.  
"Yes."

He nodded, and I got off the table. I unzipped it, to my black tank top and shorts. I sat back up on the table, and leaned against the wall, arms folded over my chest, to cover myself.  
He turned around, and put a hand gently on my shoulder, as he took the stethoscope out and pressed it to my open visible skin that wasn't covered by the clothing on my upper chest. He listened.

"Breathe in deep."  
I did.  
"Out."  
I did.

"Seems alright... He said, turning to write things on paper.  
He looked down my throat with the popsicle stick, then looked at my eyes, then ears.  
"Can you get on the scale..." He said.

I shook my head quickly. He sighed.  
"Please, Yami. We're almost done." He said.

I nervously stepped on as it went up. I whimpered, and closed my eyes at the number.  
"You did great, Yami." He told me.

"Gravity just pulls on me more than others." I whispered, looking down.  
"You're a bit above average, nothing more." He told me.

"One more thing... I need a blood sample."  
"A n-needle?" I asked, stuttering.

'I hate blood. I hate needles.

_'Blood+needles=not happy Yami.'_ I thought.

"Okay, we're done." He said.  
"Eh? But you didn't..." I said, then saw a needle full of blood.

I felt a gag reflex, and I threw my hand over my mouth. _'Auggghhhh, my tummy!'_  
He set it down on the counter, and turned to me.

"You'll be fine." He said, and I thought I saw a slight smile lingering on his lips.  
"I-Itachi." I said, blushing a tiny bit as his hand touched my shoulder.

"You can leave now." He said to me.

I grabbed my cloak, and walked out the door. It shut, and I leaned on it.


	32. Season 2 Chapter 32: Realization

_**Uchiha oneshot 2F (realization)**_

I walked back to my room, slowly. I'd never tell anyone that when he listened to me breathe, I tried my hardest to stay calm, and when he touched my face ever so gently, I felt like I could fly.

It felt like I was flying right now... What the heck was it...? Love was supposed to be good, not make you feel high.  
Though... I was probably still woozy from the blood and huge syringe I'd seen. What were they going to do with my blood anyway?  
I quickly turned, and went back to the room. I knocked; twice and quietly. I heard a small response, and I went in. Itachi still stood.

"Yes?"  
"What's the blood for? What will you do?"  
"We're checking chakra levels... Blood types... Any allergies... Just by examining it, I can tell you're..."

I looked at the container he was holding up. The blood swished in the container. I felt my stomach turn.

_'Agh! Its so...'_ I thought, collapsing down, and holding onto the wall.

"AB-. The least common bloodtype in the world. Why are you so queasy at the very sight of blood? You're a kunoichi after all..." He said, setting the container down.  
"I don't know... I guess I just am. Its a girl thing." I smirked, turning, and leaving.

He let out a small snort.  
"You playing poker later?" I asked. "See you there." He said, as I walked back down the hall.

_'Why do I hate blood? Its just so... Red, liquid, and the fact that it came from me... Or someone else's body just makes me feel queasy, I guess.'_ I thought.  
I sat down on the bed. _'My relationship with Itachi is like a hilly valley... Up and down...'_ I thought, sighing.  
Why was that? We went from sour to sweet within seconds...

"Time seems to pass fairly quickly here... Its already time for dinner." I sighed, getting up, and making my way down to the table. I was the first there. And, of course, Deidara was second.  
"Hey, Yami-chan, un! Here alone?" He greeted.

I couldn't help but smile. I hadn't been with Deidara for a while. "Yeah, I guess so." I answered.  
"Ah, poker will be fun, un. I've got a twist for the game, un." He winked.  
"Twist...?"

I hated Deidara's 'surprises'. Usually, I ended up mentally noting to kill Deidara for them.  
"You'll see, un. But I hope you're not THAT bad at the game, un." He chuckled.

"But, you guys said you'd teach me how to play good." I protested, hands on my hips, even though I was in a chair.  
He just laughed, as people came into the room. Kisame's seat was empty, as was Konan's.

Food was beginning to be brought out by various people, and I was still fuming at Deidara.  
I noticed Itachi sit down across from me, and I stopped getting angry at Deidara, and stayed quiet., looking down.

"Un? What's wrong?" Deidara asked me, then looked to see Itachi, staring at me.  
"Ahh, I see, un." He chuckled.  
"SHUT UP!" I yelled, grabbing his hair, and yanking it.  
"Owwch!"

By now, people were used to me kicking the stuffing out of Deidara all the time, so nobody payed any attention. Pein cleared his throat, and I let go of his hair.  
"The dining room is open to playing poker tonight. I would like to speak to Yami right after dinner is finished. That is all." He said.  
I made a confused face.

_'Why would he want to talk to me? Oh man, did I screw up something?' _I thought.  
The food was steak tonight. I liked it. It was good protein. I took a bite of it, and noticed Itachi wasn't eating. I gathered all my courage.  
"H-hey, Itachi-sama, why aren't you eating?" I asked him.

"I don't eat steak." He answered, getting up and leaving the table. He wasn't sulking, he just seemed a bit upset about something. I wondered what it was. I looked with sad eyes as he left the room. I got up from the table, and went into the kitchen.

I started putting a bunch of things together, and mixing. I then clumped rice, rolled, and assorted a whole bunch of sushi onto a plate. There were spring rolls too, and a few rice balls.  
I put it all on a plate decoratively, and went upstairs. I walked through the hall, and to his room. I breathed in, then knocked.

He opened the door, and looked down at me. I looked down, shutting my eyes and holding the plate out for him.  
"It is something that is not very much but..." I whispered, holding it out. I felt it ease out of my hands, and then he set it on a table in his room. He looked down still, and then looked at my eyes opening to look at him.

"Thank you." He said, crouching down to look at me. He put a hand on my head, and smiled a fraction of a smile. I was absorbed even in the small movement of his lips.  
"Come on." He said, walking out of his doorway, and down the hall.

I followed him obediently, following his orders in every word. We went out the front door, and he put me on his back before I'd even noticed he did it. "Hold on."  
I did, and put my arms around his neck.

We soared through the air, and through trees. This was so nice. In the sunset... The breeze... The feel of his undying protection over me...  
I prayed he wasn't hearing this, cause I'd listened to myself, and I sounded totally creepy.

We landed on a cliff. There was a huge body of water, and the sun was setting over it. "Wow," was all I could breathe.

He set me down, and sat on the edge of the cliff. I did too. We watched the sky and the sun, fading ever so slowly. After a while, I snapped to reality.  
"Itachi-sama..." I whispered.

"You do not need to address me with such formality." He said, looking at the horizon.  
"Itachi-kun, do you know what Pein needed to see me for...?" I asked.

He looked down, and I could tell he wanted to avoid this question. I watched him as he opened his eyes after three minutes had passed.  
"Blood tests were done..." He said.

I nodded, curious now.  
"You need to keep control of that bird... Or Pein wants to extract it."  
My eyes widened and I gasped. I was going to die then if I lost control of my emotions once.

"I am going to try and seal it." He told me.  
I looked down. I would die though... Or had the risk of killing others. I was beginning to hate this thing more and more.

I saw Itachi's face turn towards me. He saw my uneasy expression.  
"It'll be alright." He assured me.

I smiled a bit, then it faded. I decided to take advantage of the moment. "I-Itachi..." I started.  
He looked at me.

"Can you tell me about your Magekyo Sharingan...?" I asked.  
"Hm." He mumbled, looking out at the sky again.

"Do you really want to know."  
What was that supposed to mean? "That's why I asked." I said, raising an eyebrow. "I got this when I was young. The only way to obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan..." He started, looking down.

I watched him carefully.  
"Is by watching the one you care about shed all their blood. By your hand."

I gasped quietly.

"Y-you killed..."

"My best friend; Shisui. It was worth it... I have unstoppable power. No one can even harm me..." He said.

"Such a price to pay for power... Was it an equal trade...?" I whispered.


	33. Season 2 Chapter 33: Dirty Games

_**Uchiha oneshot 2G (dirty games)**_

"I can do many things thought to be impossible... And I am truly invincible." He told me, acting like it was nothing.  
"A-amazing." He looked away from me, and back at the sky. The birds were flying away. It was so beautiful... Birds were beautiful. But... Why did the one inside me have to be so cruel and malicious?

I looked ahead, and saw one bird flying in the heated sun. I squinted at it, and put a hand out to shield my eyes a bit, and look further. It flew closer, and I recognized the small, white bird.  
"Ai? Is that you?" I asked, as it flew around above us.

She landed on my finger, and I smiled at the envelope she held in her mouth. I picked it out, and then opened it, to see Sasuke's familiar handwriting.  
I opened it quicker, eager to read what he'd written to me.

_Yami,_

_I hope its alright for us to continue to write like this. I am going to keep it simple, just in case it is read by others._  
_How are you doing? Are you comfortable? What about Itachi? Did he ever get angry at you about that one night, or running away?_  
_Well, I'd just like to know that you're safe. I love you and miss you._  
_Sasuke._

I put the letter to my lap. I knew Itachi could guess what that had said.  
"You can guess, can't you?" I asked, just to be sure.

He nodded, a stern look on his face. He wasn't happy.  
"I am allowed to write to him, there's no rules against it, is there?" I said, making a point.

"Its dangerous. You would obviously be able to figure that out." I frowned.  
"But... You can't just cut my communication... Can you?"  
"If Pein finds out... Its as good as terminated."

I smiled sweetly.  
"You won't tell him, right?"  
"Its a threat to us. What if someone decides to follow the bird."  
"Then I fight them off."

"I doubt you could fight off an army of Anbu."

"Wanna bet?" I said, getting up, and looking down at him, sitting on the edge of the cliff.  
He got up, and stood up straight, now completely looking down on me. He came close to my face. I blushed.

"You couldn't get past three." He said.  
I felt anger coming on.  
"Don't underestimate me." I said.

He held my letter in his hands. I jumped for it, as he lifted it out of my reach.  
"Arrrgh! Itachi! That's mine!" I grunted, jumping up and down, attempting to grab it.  
He kept it out of my reach.

"I underestimate you, because you can't even reach a love letter out of the hands of a six foot man." He said.  
"Yeah, a man with the Mangekyo Sharingan, incredible abilities, and is an S class criminal. Its so even." I said, hands on my hips.

"Prove you can get it, then. Even under these circumstances."  
"But..."  
"If you don't, this letter goes to Pein."  
"Huh?"

He vanished.

"This is so not fair..." I sighed, biting my left thumb.  
I looked away from the blood dripping, and I put my hand to the ground.

"Summoning jutsu! Chi; the blue bird!" I shouted, as a huge bird appeared, and I jumped on his back.  
"Find Itachi." I said to it, as it took flight, and flew over the trees.

We flew, and I looked around for Itachi. I saw no sight of him anywhere. "He couldn't be that far..." I mumbled, then looked down, and saw the black cloak.  
I jumped off the bird, and in front of him.  
"Hand it over." I smirked.

I walked over, and then sprung towards him quickly, going for the letter. I missed, and tried again.  
I got a hold of the letter, and then it disappeared.

_'Substitution?'_ I thought.  
"Itachi, please give my letter back..." I pleaded.  
He appeared leaning on a tree from the top of a tree branch.

"So, I take this to Pein?" He asked.  
"No!" I shouted.  
"You give it to me." I whispered, with a kunai to his neck.

The clone of me disappeared from below us.  
"Not good enough." He said, disappearing.  
"Aughhhh! Why?" I groaned.  
He appeared behind me now.

"Because, its fun to play games... Don't you agree?"

I froze as I felt his breath on my neck. The heat was tickling my skin. It was almost too late, but I snapped out of it, and jumped up behind his back, grabbed the letter, and smiled.

"Yes! Finally!"  
The sun was going down. I jumped to the top of the trees, called my bird, and then flew above the trees.  
Itachi appeared behind me. "You're definitely still a chunin level." He said.

"Is that an insult?"  
"I was being easy."  
"Really, now."  
I smirked. Easy. Hah.  
"I don't care. I got my..."  
"I have it."

"What the heck! Give it back!" I shouted, jumping at him for it.

He lifted it, out of my reach. I crouched, and swung a kick below his feet. He jumped and dodged.  
I threw a punch, he grabbed it. I threw my other hand. I was now held towards him with my arms crossed. He swung me around, and I was caught with my hands behind my back.  
I struggled.

"Yes... Definitely a chunin. We need to do some strength training tomorrow. I didn't think you were this weak. How did you ever beat Kisame?" He said. I jerked my head backwards, in an attempt to hit his chest with it, but he disappeared into smoke.

"Well, that's one way to get you off my back." I snorted.  
"An easy way." He said, jumping off of the bird, and walking into the cave.  
I sealed the bird, then followed off after him.  
"Who's stronger, Sasuke or me?" I said, interested.

"Sasuke." He answered.  
My face turned blue.  
"What? No!"

"Yes. Who protected who against us when we found you?"  
"But he got knocked out. I didn't."  
"That wasn't you. That was Kazedori moving for you."

"Its MY body. I had complete control!" I objected.  
"No. Your chakra was different. There was another soul present."  
"How do you know?"

"I sensed it."  
"Mangekyo can do everything!"  
"I sensed it myself."

"How?"  
"I'm an S-class criminal."  
"You're an impossible boy, Itachi." I rolled my eyes.

...

I walked down the stairs to the dining room, and everyone was down there, playing poker.  
"Hey, Yami-chan! You came, un!" Deidara smiled.  
I looked behind me. Itachi wasn't there. Poker was probably too 'immature' for him.

I sat down in my normal spot beside Deidara. And Sasori was in Kisame's chair. I looked in the middle. There were several articles of clothing.  
"No way. See ya." I said, turning to the door. I got dragged back to my seat.

I frowned, as they set me down.  
"I never agreed to this!" I cried.  
"Too bad." Hidan smirked.

"I'm winning." Kakuzu grinned.  
I rolled my eyes. At the table was currently Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Tobi.  
I scowled.  
"Fine. How do I play." I asked.

They explained to me, and I understood. Thank gosh I was wearing more clothing than usual.  
We began playing, and the rules were that whoever got the worst hand had to lose something. It was their choice though.  
Tobi got the worst. Off went the cloak. Tobi, Deidara, and Sasori lost their cloaks.

"Do you guys all wear the same thing underneath?" I asked.  
"Yeah." Sasori said.  
I nodded, and got the worst hand. I tossed the cloak. I wore a black tanktop underneath, a red sweater, a black skirt, fishnet stockings, and shoes.  
I sat back down. "This is dumb. When is the game over." I asked.

"When someone is down to their underwear." Hidan said.

I groaned. It was SO going to be me. I walked to the fridge, grabbed a popsicle, and came back with orange for me and grape for Tobi.  
He danced around, then decided to save it. I didn't think he liked taking off his mask.  
A while passed. Sasori had no shirt, hidan was in his boxers, Zetsu was out, Kakuzu was fully clothed, Tobi and Deidara were without shoes, and I was down to just a tanktop and skirt.

My pile of clothes was a cloak, sweater, shoes, and my stockings. I frowned at my hand of cards. I had a 2, 4, 5, 8, and a Jack. It was junk.

_'I am not taking off my shirt.'_ I thought, and said I needed to go to the bathroom. They didn't believe me, then I said the two words; _feminine issues;_ and they let go of me.

"Heh. Gullable guys..." I chuckled, exiting the door and bumping into Itachi.  
I got up, shaking my head. "Oh, Itachi." I said.  
He just looked down on me.

"You going to play?" I smirked.  
"No. I can tell YOU were into it though." He said, observing my scanty outfit, but still keeping eye contact.

I rolled my eyes.

"They made m-" I said, then got cut off by Deidara and Hidan coming through the door, grabbing me, and bringing me back in.  
"Nooooo!" I cried after Itachi. Itachi stepped into the room.

"You should let her have free-will." Itachi told them.

"Nahh, she has the worst hand, and she chooses between her shirt, or her skirt." Hidan said.  
"Un, its okay Yami-chan, you didn't lose yet, un." He laughed.

I struggled, and squirmed. They wouldn't let go.

"Ungh! Let me-" I grunted.  
They wouldn't. Itachi stood there.

"Help me!" I shouted.  
"Come on, Yami. Its only fair." Kakuzu said.

Itachi was behind them in a flash, grabbed me, and fled the room.

"I-ita..." I gasped, as he put me down.

"You're welcome."


	34. Season 2 Chapter 34: Dangerous

_**Uchiha oneshot 2H (dangerous)**_

He put me down outside the door, and walked up the stairs. I ran up after him, jumping in front, and staring at him.  
"Itachi..."  
He shoved past me. I jumped in front again, putting my arms out to block, hopelessly.

"Hey!" I shouted.  
He looked down.

"A month ago, we were a couple of bickering children, and now..." I cut off "you'd save me like back there."  
"What's your point."

"That you've changed so much... What made you do it?" I asked.  
"That's none of your business."

"I think it is." I said, poking his chest.  
"You thought wrong." He said, putting my hand down, and walking past me.

"You are impossible, Uchiha Itachi!" I growled, running after him to catch up.  
"Please tell me! I wanna know!" I whined.

He didn't reply, and kept walking. I grabbed his cloak, and tugged on it.

"Let go." He said.

I smirked.  
"Make me."

He spun around, and I let go. He looked down at me.  
"You think pestering me will get me to tell you, it won't. Get some sleep, we're training early tomorrow."

I smiled. This time, I'd angered him. He hid it, but I saw it clear as crystal. I opened my bedroom door, and I walked in, put on my pyjamas, and ponytailed my hair. I walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth, and walked back down the hall.

I went into the living room for the first time, and brought my pillow and a blanket. There was a TV.

"Score. TV!" I smiled, and flicked it on. I started watching some movie about a man and woman in love. I rolled my eyes and went downstairs to the kitchen.  
I grabbed the popsicle box, turned, and of course, saw Tobi. I passed him a grape one, and he skipped away. I got an orange one, and went back to the living room.  
Nobody ever seemed to use this room, it was spotless, and so perfectly in place, it was a bit scary.

It was so hot... Why? I left, changed out of my pants, and into a loose, white T-shirt that went down to my quarter thighs. I went back to the living room, and found it less warm than before. I sat down and I opened the popsicle package. I flipped the channels, and saw a scary movie on.

"Yes." I said, settling down.

The girl was walking through the house, and it was pure silent. She opens the closet, and I felt a tap on my shoulder.  
I let out a blood-curdling scream, then saw Itachi. He looked displeased.

"You would never last against Anbu." He said.  
I was panting.

"You just had to sneak up on me, didn't you?" I breathed.

"No, I just wanted to tell you to get sleep. We need to train tomorrow."  
"You're not my mother."

He stared at me, then walked out.

"Hmph. Itachi, sneak up on me, I'll teach him." I muttered, eating my popsicle. I continued to watch the movie, and soon, I'd fallen asleep.

...

I heard a knock on the door. I rolled over, putting the pillow over my head. Itachi came in, telling me to wake up. I mumbled again, sitting up, looking at him, then looking down at myself, and what I was wearing.

"GET OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT!" I screamed.  
He shuffled quickly. I swung myself to the side, out of my bed. I stepped into the bathroom, and brushed my teeth lazily.  
I went back to my room, and put on my regular clothes with my robe. I went out of my room and this time saw Itachi waiting. He looked at me.  
"What are you looking at." I said.

"We're going to work on strength today... And you need to build physical strength to be able to pull off normal jutsu." Itachi told me, as we began walking down the hall.  
"But even if I am weak, I can still pull off my jutsu right now." I said.

"When you run out of chakra, it comes down to brute force. You need it to survive." Itachi said.  
We walked through the tunnel, and out to the trees.  
"I'm going to attack you without using any ninjutsu, and you can't use any either. You need to dodge, and re-direct my attacks." Itachi said.

_'No ninjutsu?'_  
"Don't even try using ninjutsu, I've already disabled your chakra." Itachi said.  
He disappeared. _'He doesn't waste time...' _I thought.

Suddenly, Itachi came toward me with a fist. I dodged a swing, and tried attacking. I kept missing, and he grabbed my wrists. I struggled to get out, but couldn't.  
I fell limp.

"Its that bad..." Itachi sighed.  
I felt like dirt. I'd just been badly looked at... I failed this task horribly...  
"I told you, you need more strength." He said to me.

He let go.  
"Back to square one, then." He said.

...

"Hang from this branch. You fall, you fall into the water." Itachi said, standing on the branch above me.  
I frowned. "What's this going to do for me?"

"You have no strength. You need to build it, and this will help. I'll time an hour." Itachi said.  
"_AN HOUR_?"

...

I'd been hanging from the tree branch for two minutes. My fingers were numb, and I couldn't feel my whole upper body.  
Itachi was watching me carefully.

I could feel myself beginning to sweat, heavily. I let go with one hand quickly, and unzipped my cloak, got my arms out, and hung there in my netted shirt, t-shirt that cut off by my waist, and my black shorts.

I quickly tossed my cloak to Itachi.

"Catch." I smirked. He caught it, and hung it on a treebranch nearby. I continued my hanging.

...

Ten minutes had passed, and I was in agony. _'I'm gonna lose it any minute now...'_  
I thought, then let go, but caught on quickly, and swung atop the tree branch. I crouched, puffing.

"Cheater." Itachi said, and made a sweeping motion with his two fingers on his right hand. I felt a huge force push me right off the branch, and I landed straight in the water.  
I coughed, and spit water out.

"You can't do that. Get on again."

Itachi said, watching me get out of the water, and wring out my hair.

"Augh! I'm wet now!" I growled.  
"Go." Itachi ordered, pointing to the tree.

I stomped over, and held on again.

_*Several splashes later*_

"How long has it been?" I grunted from the branch.  
"You have thirty seconds left." Itachi said, still watching me.

_'I can hold it...'_ I thought.  
I felt myself slipping. No way, I couldn't do this now. I grabbed grip again.

"Time." Itachi said. I fell down into the water, and got out.  
I scowled at Itachi, then put my arms out. "Want a hug?" I asked, soaking wet.  
He put a hand out, saying no. I smirked.

"Well, can I please have a towel?"  
"I don't have one." Itachi said.  
"Aw, you're kidding!" I complained.

I went into the bushes. I stood behind ones that went up to my neck, and I began throwing clothes over the bushes. I put on my cloak.  
"So, what's next?" I asked. "Get your clothes back." Itachi said, holding them.

"Hey, that's getting personal!" I shouted.  
"I don't care." He whispered in my ear.

I spun around, trying to grab my shirt, and missed. I continued swiping for it, but continued missing.  
I jumped over Itachi, and grabbed my clothes from behind.

"That's right." I smirked.  
"That training did help a bit." Itachi said.

I went towards the Akatsuki lair. It was probably lunch time.

...

"Sushi!" I yelled, and ran downstairs, as soon as I smelled the familiar scent.  
I sat down at the table. Deidara looked at me.

"Your hair is soaking wet. What happened, un?"  
"he made me hang from a tree branch, I fell in the water." I said, waiting for everyone to get here, so I could eat.  
"Itachi hurry up!" I hissed.

Pein was talking, but all I heard was blah blah blah._ 'Who cares? I want sushi!' _I thought.

"But Yami, I still need to talk to you." He said, finishing.  
I snapped out of my hunger and looked at him. I'd forgotten to see him. I nodded.  
"That is all." He ended.

I ate slowly now, and Itachi walked in.

"You didn't even bother brushing your hair, did you." Itachi observed.  
"I was hungry..." I argued, eating a piece of the food.

After lunch, I followed Itachi back out to the river.

"Have you ever done the walk on water technique?" Itachi asked.  
"Yeah, that's easy." I said, taking a step, and walking around on top.  
"So your chakra is fine, its your strength that was bad." Itachi observed.

"It wasn't that bad..." I said.  
Itachi gave me a look.

"Fine, it was. But what are you going to teach me?"  
"Walk up that waterfall." Itachi said, pointing to the big one that spilled thousands of gallons of water per second. The current was unbelievable.

"B-but, isn't that dangerous?" I asked, nervous.  
"Not if you balance your chakra effectively, and you keep it there." Itachi said.

I walked over, then walked on the water. I took a step, and the waterfall made a small wet area, that looked like I could step on. I stepped, and took a few more. "This isn't that bad...!"  
Itachi nodded, as he watched me climb the massive waterfall. I got to the top, and then jumped down.

I went over to him. The sun was beginning to set.  
"Let's go for dinner now." Itachi said, and we went back to the lair.

...

I changed into dry clothes, and went to dinner. I could feel muscles in my arms from today. They were sore.  
I ate slowly, and as usual, Itachi didn't eat much, but gave me the usual staring down, and I pretended not to notice. After eating, I left, and grabbed two popsicles. I tossed one to Tobi as I left the room. I heard Tobi's happy cries as I shut the door behind me.

I went to my room, grabbed my robe and a towel, took a shower, and headed out the front way.  
Konan wasn't here; her and Kisame were still on that mission. So, she wouldn't mind if I took a bath here...

I set my towel on the side and got in. It was so nice and warm, especially with my aching arms.  
I put my hair into an updo, and I pinned loose hairs back. It was a nice clear September night... Warm, but not too warm.

I sighed, sinking in deeper. I liked training alone with Itachi... It made me feel different... Like I was learning the best of the best.  
The cool breeze blew, and the mist rose around the spring. It was beautiful. I liked my life here. It took my mind off of my other life... And... Sasuke... I missed him so much... But, Itachi was like my alternative for him.

They were both my support, but in different ways.  
I got out, and wrapped the towel around myself, going back to the lair.  
I put my cloak on on the way, and went to Pein's office. I knocked, and then went in.

"Leader-sama, you wanted to speak to me." I bowed.

"Yes, blood tests were done, and we are experimenting now... But all we know is..."  
I felt scared now.

"You must keep your emotions in-tact, or it could break free. If that were to happen, who knows what could happen, it could kill all of us. We will try to seal it... But we need your permission first." He told me.

"What ever is safest, leader-sama." I answered.  
"Tomorrow then, at midnight, come to the center room." He told me.

I nodded, bowed, and left.  
_'Wow, tomorrow... I'd be sealed. That would mean the beast would be kept inside of me... So it couldn't escape..._' I thought, walking down the North Hall.  
I knocked on Itachi's door. He opened it, and looked down at me.

"I have something to tell you."

We sat in the living room; me on the chair with my legs on my chest, and he was on the couch beside.  
"Tomorrow, at midnight... They're sealing Yamikaze." I said quietly, then looked down.

He said nothing, then spoke.  
"I don't see what you're scared for. Sealing is nothing. Extracting is what you fear." He said.  
"But, that's not what I mean."  
He turned his head a bit, signaling he was ready to listen.

"Will I still be able to use the chakra and abilities? Or will I be useless?"  
"You will still have the same amount of ability that you posessed before." "Then what's the point of this?"  
"So you don't lose control and go on a killing rampage."

"I can keep control."  
"Surely a little fifteen year old girl cannot keep control of a black-souled evil bird spirit."  
"You're wrong! I've kept it fine all these years!"

He stood up and turned towards the door.  
"Wait," I said quietly.

He turned back to me.  
"What do you have to do?" I asked.

"The spirit's chakra entwines with yours around your stomach. We need to put a seal on with a jutsu, and then it will be fine."

"Who is doing it?" I wondered.  
"Pein." He told me.

"Only him?"  
"Yes." He said, turning again.

He opened the door, and I stood up.  
"W-wait,"

He stopped.

"Could you be there too?"


	35. Season 2 Chapter 35: Bored

_**Uchiha oneshot 2I (bored)**_

Itachi shut the door behind him.  
_'Was that a yes or a no?'_ I thought.

I fell asleep on the couch.

...

I squeezed my eyes slowly, exiting a dream. I heard a whisper in my ear.  
"Yami, wake up... We're making breakfast today."  
I mumbled and rolled over.

Am I dreaming? I opened my eyes, and sat up. I looked around, but saw nobody in the room with me.

_'I'd better go... Just in case that was real.'_ I thought.

I did my usual routine, and went down the hallway, and down the stairs. Itachi was sitting on a chair in the kitchen.  
"Good morninnnnggg..." I mumbled, wiping my eyes.

He got up and walked over to me. He bent down, and looked me in the eyes. He put a hand on my face, moving my bottom eye lid down, and examining my eyes.  
"You didn't get much sleep, did you.". He said, letting go of my face.

"N-not really... I was thinking about things."  
He stood up, and looked at me.

"Go back to sleep." He told me.  
"B-but... Breakfast... I need to help you!" I objected.

"I can handle it here. You're useless if you're tired."  
"But..."

"Sleep."

I shut my mouth, turned, and went out the door. As much as I didn't want to sleep, I was still tired... And he said he could handle it... So I guess it was alright...  
I plunked down on my bed, and before I even realized, I had fallen into the depths of slumber.

_*knock knock knock*_

I opened my eyes, and came to the door. Itachi's tall figure stood before me.  
"Here." He said, passing me a bowl of ramen.

I took it, and bowed.  
"Thank you..."

"Its Saturday. You don't have to get up and do anything today... But game night is still tonight." He told me, monotone.  
I nodded, and he turned towards his room. I looked at the bowl, then outside my room. I saw him turn into his room, and shut the door.  
"This was so kind of him..."

I sat down and slurped the good noodles. Maybe he was just returning the favor from when I'd made him food...?  
But, now that I thought about it... Itachi Uchiha... He wasn't a very caring person. He worked for himself, survived for himself and fought for himself. He didn't seem to notice people around him very much.

"Why me? Why some normal girl... A bit uglier than average... Why be nice to her? What's so special about me?"  
I set down the bowl. I said nothing.

_*knock knock*_

I knocked on Deidara's room door. He opened the door and smiled down at me.  
"Hey, un! What's new, Yami-chan?" He asked me.  
I smiled.

"Wanna blow some stuff up?" I asked.  
He grinned.

...

_**BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!**_

A huge explosion rose from the trees. It burst into the sky and split into colourful little pieces. I smiled at Deidara, as I watched him fly around on the bird, and I watched from the cliff.  
He continued to keep going in his pyrotechnic way, and I observed him showing off.  
Sasori came up behind me, and I heard his footsteps.

"Deidara... You fool."  
"Why? We're having fun!" I smiled.

Sasori turned his back, muttering things about getting found and killed.  
I walked up to Sasori and hugged him from behind, around the waist.

"Aww... Sasori, it's okay. If we get caught by Anbu, you'll be able to protect me, right?" I laughed, knowing that the only thing that would take away his angry mood would be making him feel superior to Deidara and I.

He said nothing, and turned around to me. He patted my head, then took out a puppet. He flew into the air, trying to show Deidara up.  
I saw them arguing in mid-air, and I just sat on the cliff-side.

"Eh! Calm down, guys! Art is amazing, no matter how long it lasts! That's what matters, right? The beauty of it!" I shouted, and they stopped arguing, and started making different designs in the sky.

I smiled again, happy that peace was back.  
"Hello, Yami-chan!" I heard a voice say behind me.  
"Oh, hi Tobi!" I smiled.  
He sat down beside me.

"Do you have popsicles for Tobi?"  
"Aw, sorry. Not right now, but I'll tell you where I hide them!" I whispered.

He made a happy dance, then put his had near mine. "In the back of the freezer, behind the bag of ice that no one touches, there is a box of pizza, and behind it, the box is there." I whispered.  
He nodded quickly, then went running.

"Tobi is a good boy, Tobi gets popsicles!" He shouted, running away.

I sighed, looking at the sky again, and the figures of the bird and puppet.  
I played with the ribbon currently holding my hair into a ponytail. What did I think...? Art lasts forever and stays forever beautiful eternally... Or that it fades quickly, and leaves the beautiful memory forever?  
Honestly, I didn't know. I'd never thought about it before. They both sounded wrong to me.

When I looked at my drawings, I wanted them to last forever, and I wanted them to leave beautiful memories, but mostly, I wanted art to speak my mind to whoever saw it. I wanted to let them into my world; let them see how I saw things... That's what my view was. Because that's what art was to me, the gateway to my mind through paper. My own world where things go my way, and I wish I could live there.

A world all my own, that I could escape to whenever I wanted through...  
I was snapped out of my thoughts by Deidara waving in my face.

"Hellooo? Earth to Yami-chan, un!" He said.  
"Oh, sorry! I lost myself there!" I said, coming back to reality.

"We're going back inside... Are you coming?" Sasori asked.  
"Uhh... No, I think I'll stay here." I smiled, waving them off.

"We'll see you later, huh, Yami-chan." Deidara called back.  
I nodded, and watched them fade into the cave.

After I was sure they left, I hopped down to the lake, and sat on the tree branch, playing with a kunai.  
Well... The bird would be sealed tonight; which would mean that I'd never see it again.

_'That's good... Right? No more murders.'_

I noticed the crashing waterfall, and the mist emerging from the bottom of it. I felt the heat and sun beating down on my bare skin. It was so hot today... Or it at least seemed that way while I couldn't go into the water.

I smiled, removing clothing, down to my shorts and tank top. I sat on the side of the lake, with my legs in the water. It felt so nice... Refreshing and cool on this scorching day. I looked up, and saw a bird descending. It landed on my lap. "Oh, hey, Ai. What's new?" I smiled.  
I could communicate if I wanted to... But I was to lazy right now, and it wasn't necessary.

"Oh! That's right! I need to write to Sasuke!" I remembered, reaching into my cloak beside me and pulling out a small piece of paper and a pen.  
I began scribbling things down quickly. I wanted it to get to him before sunset.

I took the black ribbon from my hair and tied the note to Ai's neck very loosely. She began flapping her wings.

"Wait, Ai. Still to Sasuke Uchiha, but when you bring a message back, make sure I am alone to deliver it." I told her.

The bird flew off. 

_'Good... Now I won't get caught, or have anyone reading anything personal...'_ I thought.

I pulled my legs out of the water, and threw my cloak over my shoulder. I began walking back to the lair. It wasn't incredibly far...  
After a few minutes I got bored.

"Chi, come on out." I said, touching the ground after cutting my thumb a bit.  
The huge crow appeared, and lifted me up into the air. I was back at the lair in no time, and I jumped off, released Chi and went inside.  
I opened the heavy wooden door, and then headed to the Southern Hall.

"I'm going to go see how Tobi is..." I thought.  
_'I know I'll regret this... But...'_ I knocked on his door.  
"Tobi is coming!"

_'Why did I come here again?' _I groaned in my head.  
He opened the door.  
"Hi, Yami-chan! What do you want to see Tobi for?" He asked.  
I smiled a bit.

"Well... I was just kind of bored and..."  
"Tobi is with Deidara and Sasori, if you want to come in!" He said.  
I looked behind him, and saw the two sitting on chairs in the room.  
"Oh, uhh..." I said, considering this offer.

I didn't want to be around many people right now. "Wait, nevermind. I have to do something." I lied.  
"Oh, okay! Tobi will see Yami-chan later then!"  
I walked quickly down the hall, then stopped in the middle room.  
_'Well... Who is there? They're all together... Konan and Kisame are gone... Pein I doubt will want to be with me... Wait, the others...'_  
I thought, turning to the West wing.

_'But.. They might not want me bothering them...' _Nonetheless, I moved slowly down that hallway. I had no idea which door was which...  
_'Please give me luck... Give me someone that's at least a bit normal...'_ I sighed, then knocked on the door.

I heard steps, then the door opened. I looked up, and saw Hidan in the doorway. He looked mainly emotionless.  
"What the hell are you doing all the way in this hallway." He said.  
"I was bored... And..." I saw his arm gushing blood.

"Oh my God! You're bl-" I said, faintly, then fell forward.  
He caught me with his good arm, and stood me up straight.

"Wimp," He said.  
"Mn," I said quietly.  
"Do you want to come in or something?" He asked me.  
I accepted, and walked into his room. It was coloured dark purple and had a lot of candles, necklaces, crosses, and other religious items around.  
"What's all this?" I asked.

"Jashin, the almighty God that rules us all."  
"Sorry, what?"  
"Damn, you don't know him?"  
"Sorry, no."

"You should, here, you want a necklace?" "O-okay...". I said.  
He took one out of a drawer, and put it around my neck. It was loose on me; it went to my belly button.  
He stepped back and smiled.

"Yes, that'll do." He said.  
He started walking around the room, doing different things.  
"So, why did you really come here?"

"What do you mean?"

"You obviously weren't just bored..."  
"Wha-"

He pinned me against the wall, and breathed on my face. I gasped.  
"Is this what you want...?"

I ducked, and got out of his grasp. I dusted myself off.  
"Not what I had in mind." I panted.

He shrugged it off like it was nothing, then continued arranging things around the room.  
_'Man, this guy is something else...'_  
The door flew open.

"HIDAN! I am missing ten dollars! What did you do with it?" The man shouted.  
"Oh, piss off Kakuzu. Its only ten." Hidan said.

Kakuzu noticed me, then looked at the necklace.  
"Why did you give her _THAT_?" He said, pointing to it.

"Oh, she agreed."  
"Agreed to what?" I asked.

"To worship that filthy piece of dirt that Hidan made up!" Kakuzu shouted, coming over to me and taking the necklace off.

"Don't touch her you asshole!" Hidan said, and they started tackling each other.

I sighed, and left the room._ 'Man, I wanted to get rid of my boredom... But not have this much excitement...'_


	36. Season 2 Chapter 36: What are You?

_**Uchiha oneshot 2J (what are you?)**_

I walked back down the faint green hallway, slowly. It seemed that every hallway was a faint colour, and they seemed to all be the exact same.  
I moved into the center room. I saw nobody there. Where was everyone today?  
I went outside. Through the tunnel, and out to the cliff's edge.

It was a beautiful day of late September. It was slightly chilly because of the cool breeze that drifted slowly, but it was still warm and somewhat humid.  
'What can I do? I'd never expected it to be this boring with a group of S-Class criminal ninjas...' I thought.

I just stood still for a moment, taking in the surroundings. "I guess I could go see Tobi, Sasori, and Deidara..."

I turned around quickly, and then stopped immediately, due to seeing a chest directly in front of my nose. I looked all the way up, and was sure it was Itachi.  
Red hair and brown eyes looked down on me. My nervousness turned into relaxation.

"Oh... Sasori. Its just you." I breathed out.

"Yes," He said, walking past me. I looked down. It kind of hurt to see how he had no interest in me at all. I liked him-Not loved-but thought he was decent, and I wanted him to like me. That wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

I turned to him, and saw him fixing some puppet while sitting near the edge of the cliff. I stepped over, and stood before him. I looked down at the puppet.  
"What's that?" I asked, trying to start off.

"A puppet,"  
I scrunched my face angrily.  
_'That's not what I meant!'_ I thought.

"No... What is it for?" I asked, trying my hardest.  
"I use them in battle." He said, not looking up.

I'd heard of puppet masters before... Not much though. I'd heard they used strings made of chakra, and they could control puppets or people. It was actually pretty fascinating in my eyes; I'd seen summoning, but not like this.

"So... You use chakra to control them?" I asked him, feeling that the conversation was starting to commence.

He looked up at me, and kept eye contact as he stuck his hand out over the puppet, palm down. Blue strings fell slowly from each finger, and went towards, then attached to the puppet.  
I looked down, actually amazed. Chakra was incredibly hard to make visible. But, he wielded it perfectly, and controlled the flow flawlessy.  
The puppet rose its head, and it scared me. It was a grey one, with set-to-kill red eyes, spiking black hair, and knives popping out of its hands where fingers could be.  
I stepped back as it was pushed to its feet. Would he actually harm me...?

_'Why is he doing this?'_

It began walking closer to me, and I began to get a bit on the panicking side. The knives dripped with poison, and they were sharp as I'd ever seen. I could be killed within seconds. He didn't seem like the type to hurt me...  
Its neck smapped up, and its eyes fixed on me, then it crouched, to spring towards me.

"S-Sasori-sama..!" I cried, the puppet moving closer.  
He pulled it back quickly and emotionlessly, and I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"What the heck was that!" I snapped.  
"You humans and your emotions." He snorted, then began fixing the puppet again.  
"What do you mean?" I asked, catching my breath, quietly.  
"Emotions make you weak. Fear, anger and sadness, they pull you down, as you just displayed."

How could he think that? That was unbelievably not true. I walked a bit closer, and stood near him.  
"Emotions are wonderful." I sighed.

I looked down at him, and he looked at me. He was surprised I was opposing him, though he didn't show it. "Happiness, excitement, and love... They're what keep you alive." I told him, smiling.  
He looked down at the puppet again.

"Do you have any idea what I am."  
I turned my head to the side in question, and crouched down.

" 'What'...? Don't you mean 'who'?" I asked, confused at what he meant.

"I am a living, breathing puppet; created to kill... To prey on the weak.". He said, opening his cloak to show his chest, and it was fake, and jointed together. I gaped, and stared. It was so abnormal... Unbelievable. His hands and skin looked so real, yet they screamed fake at the same time.

The wind began to blow slowly and quietly. It moved my hair in my face, and his moved gracefully and slightly.  
I glanced at his face, and he locked his eyes on mine, waiting for my reaction.  
I looked down again at the chest that showed.

"Sasori-sama..." I said quietly as I looked down, not knowing exactly what to say at this point..  
"You're appalled."  
I widened my eyes, and moved my gaze to his eyes, which held the slight sadness and emotion. I smiled slightly.

"You think it matters who... Or what you are? I don't care, because its the inside that counts." I smiled, putting a hand on the weird looking thing where his heart should be.  
He stayed silent.

"It doesn't matter; you're my friend," I whispered.  
Rain started to sprinkle down, and it hit my face and head.

I took his hand, and I put his hand on his heart.  
I zipped up his cloak slowly, and put my hand gently on his cheek. It was cold and firm.

"Friends love one another... No matter the complications or circumstances." I finished, getting up. My knees were as stiff as rusted metal, but I didn't show it at all.  
I turned away as he said nothing to me. I stepped along the wet ground with puddles everywhere.

I stepped into my room, shut the door, and leaned on it, with a big crazy smile on my face. I'd done the impossible. I was sure I'd made Sasori feel just a bit of emotion today.

...

The rain was pouring down outside, and the thunder was booming outrageously loud. I felt every single boom of thunder that rumbled the hard ground beneath me.  
I was in my room, feeling that sad, depressing feeling you get when it's raining outside. I changed into the classic, no- hassle outfit for a rainy day; track pants and a tank top, for underneath my cloak.

I unzipped my cloak, did a messy bun, and then casually walked down to the dining room. I was not the first to arrive. Almost everyone was there, except for Itachi, and of course Kisame and Konan.

I sat down in my usual spot, and looked across from Deidara, and saw Sasori sitting and looking at me. I smiled at him, sweetly, and then looked at Itachi's empty seat.  
Deidara looked at me, then Sasori, then me then Sasori, then me.  
"Whoa, un. Did I miss something?" He asked, dumbfounded.

I looked at him. I wasn't going to tell him... That was personal between Sasori and I. I was sure Sasori wouldn't want it either.  
"No... Why would you think that?" I interrogated, trying to pull off the innocent side of me. He shrugged. I heard the door open, and Itachi came in silently, as usual. He sat down in his ordinary seat across from me, and I tried not to watch him. He kept his usual straight face. Pein did his normal talk or speech, and mentioned game night was to be postponed until tomorrow night, due to my sealing.

I remembered now... The sealing. Great. Now I needed the comforting; Not Sasori.  
Everyone began eating, and I did slowly, too. As expected, I saw no movement from Itachi parallel of me.

I wanted to thank Itachi for everything he'd done for me today... But I didn't want to bother him. I knew that it would turn out horribly, so I stayed silent for now.  
I sighed in disappointment at my lack of courage, and finished my meal. I left the dinner table, and the whole room too.  
I went out the front door, and I stood at the end of the tunnel, looking out to the sky.

"I wonder if Ai got my letter to Sasuke yet..." I whispered to myself.  
"I hope she didn't get hit too hard by the rain, or lightning... That'd be one wasted amount of chakra, a violated personal letter, and a chicken dinner for some animal..." I sighed, looking far into the distance.

I laughed to myself once, closing my eyes for a brief moment.  
"Nah... Ai wouldn't be that dumb; she is MY bird after all..."

I looked at the dull sky; dark and grey. I saw the occasional flash of lightning; and I predicted it would probably last all night. I didn't really like thunderstorms; they didn't scare me, but they made me feel uneasy, and the thunder did startle me a bit. A huge blast of thunder went, and I jumped in fright. I scurried back into the tunnel "Maybe it would be safest if I went inside." I choked out.

I made my way towards the wooden door. The torches were out along the walls. I'd guessed it was the moisture from the rain.  
I opened the door very slowly and it creaked._ 'I had to have killed at least fifteen minutes out there...'_  
It would be time for me to go to bed soon... Or atleast go to my room.

My stomach growled. I didn't think I got very much food at dinner. I turned down the stairs, and went down to the dark kitchen.  
It was dark and silent downstairs, and down here the ground was hard and cold. It was cement, and it wasn't the nicest. It creeped me out, and I moved my feet faster. I opened the door to the kitchen, and saw it empty. I opened the fridge and bent down, looking for something - anything.

I pushed aside things, and saw sushi from yesterday's lunch.  
_'Score!'_ I grinned.  
I took it out of the fridge, pulled the door shut with my foot, and took a bite of the sushi. It tasted horrible. I gagged, and spat it all out into the garbage.  
"Auuuugh!" I cried. "Nasty!"

I took the plate of sushi, and dumped it into the garbage too.  
"Geez. Are these guys that stupid to NOT know how to refrigerate food properly?" I said, annoyed, spitting the remaining parts of it from my mouth into the garbage. I turned backwards, and opened the cupboard. I was hoping to find something that wouldn't be rotten, or already opened.

I shifted through things, and found a bag of chips. I seemed to remember; chips can't go bad, if they're not opened first, which they weren't.  
The flavour was barbeque. I smiled as I thought of Choji eating all those chips. It'd made him kind of big... But I didn't tell him that.

I grabbed the big bag, and shut the cupboard. I walked out of the kitchen, then heard a small shuffle behind me. I spun around quickly, throwing a kunai, and pinning him to the wall by the collar.

I looked closely.  
"T-Tobi?" I asked, walking over.

He looked scared to death. I took the kunai out of the wall, apologizing frantically.  
"Tobi's okay!" He said.

I smiled, and patted his head lightly.

"Well, I'm going to my room. See you." I called behind me, turning, and exiting the dark, spooky room.  
I went up the stairs, and then into the main room. I walked slowly - no rush - and then went toward my room.  
I was walking through the hall.

**BOOM!**

A huge thunder went, and I squeaked out in startle. I tripped, and began falling, then caught myself by putting out my hand. I was on my feet, in a somewhat push up position, only more on an angle. A huge thud echoed as I landed.

Kisame opened his bedroom door quickly. He looked at me in the weird position. He made a somewhat-confused face, mixed with his usual grin.  
I got up, brushed myself off, picked up my chips, and turned to him. I smiled slightly.

"I'm okay, the thunder just frightened me a bit."

He nodded, then went back into his room again. I went into my room, too, and then quickly changed into pyjamas.


End file.
